Tails of the Demons
by Akiho Tonoshi
Summary: M for later. Naruto is attacked by a mob,but saved by.. who? Who's the girl who saved Hinata? And what of Gaara? Are the Biju.. scared? But.. scared of who? Pairings:NaruHina, OCxOC, HinaNaruFemHaku. full summary inside.
1. the Beginning, Naruto' Choice

Ok so I've modified the first chappy into prolog and chap 1, so it's a reasonable length if anyone read it before which I doubt sorry

O and I need disclaimer or what ever so: I don't own naruto or anything related, butt I own….. No never mind I don't

Ok for my fic forget everything u know about the bijuus except Shukaku and kyuubi, cuz u see I just looked it up on the internet and apparently there's been nibi and sanbi sighting which just wont work with my story…

Summery: Naruto is attack by a mob of villagers when he is 8 but saved by... who? And who's this girl that saved hinata from her father? And what of gaara? How is Haku involved in this? Are the Bijuu's... scared? And why have they all gathered, what could this mean for humanity? (Not the best at summaries)

Pairings: NaruHina, OCxOC, HinaNaruFemHaku,

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi/demons that are sealed"**

"**Demons when outside of host (when demonic)**_**" **_

Prologue 

In a forest, many shinobi were frantically fighting off the 9 tailed fox demon; mostly to delay it long enough to allow for their Hokage to prepare.

The sound of a crying baby was heard as the Yondaime carefully lifted his son from his now deceased wife. (A/N: She died giving birth I sort of copied it from a few fanfics there are out there) Tears stained his face. "I'm sorry,

Naruto, but this is the only way." he whispered as he walked out of the house, only to see his students standing there.

"Let us take him there you worry about getting the Kyuubi into the right place" said a younger Kakashi in a shaky voice, knowing what his sensei had to do.

"Kakashi, Iie (no). It's too dangerous for you, and I don't want to see another person I care for die because of this." said the Yondaime sternly as he set Naruto down in order to flash through some hand seals. "Kuchiyose no

Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" In a poof of smoke the boss frog, Gamabunta, appeared.

"Is it that time all ready?" questioned the Frog Boss sadly. He didn't need an answer as the Yondaime picked up the child and jumped on his back.

"Let's go, Gamabunta." Stated the Yondaime. The frog, in one huge leap, reached the Kyuubi, now nearly half way across the village.

"**YOU THINK THAT A PATHETIC FROG AND YOU'RE EVEN WEAKER HOKAGE CAN STOP SOMETHING LIKE ME!!?"** Roared the Kyuubi (A/N: The Kyuubi is an old demon. I'msure he knows all about the shinobi villages.) As he raised a claw and viciouslyslashed at the frog. But Gamabunta only jumped 20 feet to the right of theKyuubi. The Kyuubi, mad that the frog could even dodge his attack, charged atthem.

'_Perfect.'_ Thought the Yondaime. He did a few one-handed seals, holding the child in the other, and shouted "Gyouko oike ichi no justu!"(Technique of Freezing). The Kyuubi suddenly stopped in his tracks and try as he might, could not escape.

"**WHAT?! I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!?"** the Kyuubi snarled. There was no answer as the Yondaime just started a huge chain of hand seals. **"HAHAHA I CAN NOT BE BEATEN, NOT EVEN IF THE DEATH GOD IS THE ONE TO DO IT!" **the Kyuubi laughed manically, knowing that even if he went in the Death God's stomach that he would return stronger then before, not seeing the child in the Yondaime's arms.

"I never intended to send you there" the Yondaime said as he finished his hand seals. "You will be sealed in side this child!" With that, the trap Yondaime set activated and the Kyuubi felt its presence fading.

"**WHAT?!? How… could I not…. See… the… child"** the Kyuubi began at a yell lowering to something not even the Yondaime could hear.

"I'm sorry" Whispered the Hokage again as he fell over, limp, on the frog, who then, using his tongue, lowered both of them onto the ground, before he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Prologue End 

5 years after birth at the Orphanage.

"Where is that demon boy? He'll pay for that!!" said the very angry manager of the unwilling orphanage that took the Jinchuuriki in. Naruto was currently running for his life because he had asked for more food.

'_Why do they hate me so much?!'_ He inwardly screamed _'I only wanted more food!'_ Naruto hid behind a wall and saw a trap door in the dead end hall way "I don't remember that being there" he said. But he opened it as quietly as possible and slipped in after shutting it after him.

"I have you now, demon brat!!" Yelled the manager, knowing that it was a dead end, but as he turned the corner he didn't see him anywhere "Nani?!?! Where is that little brat!?" asked the very confuse manager.

"Where is who?" a voice asked the manager

"H-ho-Hokage-sama!?" he stuttered out in disbelief. "N-no one." he said quickly recovering from his surprise "What brings you here?"

"I came to check on Naruto" the elderly man said. "Now where might I find him?" he said as he started towards his room. "I can't sense him in his room."

"He-he ran away" the manager bluffed, "After he tried to attack me!! You should have killed that demon when you had the chance!" The Hokage turn around and just glared at him

"I know he didn't just run away, and why are you carrying that bat might I ask?" The Hokage asked with a tinge of hatred in his voice figuring what really happened.

The manager realizing he still had the bat out quickly tried to hide it. "N-no reason just going to go play baseball with the kids?" he slighting asked, hoping the Hokage would believe him.

'_It's very doubtful that's true but... I can't prove anything so…'_ Looking away the Hokage asked, "So where is Naruto?" with worry in his voice this time

"I told you he ran away from me. I don't know where he went." the manager said again, this time with more hate in his voice, but the Hokage didn't seem to notice.

"Hum, I will look for him then." the Hokage said walking away from the man not caring what he said in return. The Hokage checked the young blonde's bedroom first, hoping that maybe he didn't try hard enough at sensing his power, in there when he searched the entire top floor. Still not finding him, the Hokage went back to where he found the manager and said "Okay, Naruto, it's safe to come out now."

Naruto exited the trap door and looked at the Hokage "How did you know I was in there oji? Even I didn't know that was there!" he said excitedly as he tackled the Hokage in a hug

"I could sense you behind there Naruto. Now come with me; I have a surprise for you." Sarutobi responded with a chuckle.

Naruto's eyes got as big as dinner plates and then a huge smile erupted from the blond "Really?!? What is it?! What is it!? Tell me! Please?" Naruto rambled, but was silenced by the hokage

"Be quite, Naruto, so I can tell you what it is." The Sandaime said. That shut him up quickly. "Good. Now I am going to let you live with me until I can get you an apartment for you to live in." Of course, that sent Naruto into an even happier mood and you could hear his happiness all the way to the other side of the town.

3 years later 

"Naruto!!" Sarutobi yelled, trying to get the hyper blond so settle down to tell him the news.

"What is it oji-san??" Naruto asked, still as loud as ever. "I found you an apartment Naruto; it's not to far from here so I should be able to protect you. Would you like to see it?" the old man said calmly to the blond who was now almost ready to cry.

"B-but why can't I say here?" Naruto asked really not wanting to leave. "Do you want me gone or something, oji-san?" he adds with tears threatening to fall

The Hokage didn't really have an answer for that "Naruto..." was all he could manage to whisper.

"Please, oji-san? Can't I stay with you? I don't want to go back out there." Naruto begged, almost tearing up "They'll kill me if I'm on my own; please let me stay!"

"Ok you can stay here Naruto" The Sandaime said after witnessing how much fear the villagers had caused in Naruto.

Naruto, smiling broadly, tackled the Hokage in a hug like he did almost every day "THANK YOU OJI-SAN!" Naruto cried in the Hokage's ear. Almost making said person wish he wasn't there.

After about 10 minutes of a rather painful hug from Naruto, the Hokage said, "Naruto. I have to leave now, be careful, ok?" But before he heard the response the Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oji-san why do you always just run off like that?" Naruto questioned to the emptiness left behind, now once again in a sad mood. Forgetting why he was so unwilling to leave, he went for a walk. Before Naruto realized it he was halfway across the city.

He found himself in the park. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon and there where children playing everywhere he looked. He did not dare go and try to play with them… he learned not to do this since the last times he was brought here by the Sandaime. They all rejected him, and so he turned around and started walking away, not seeing the person behind him, and bumped into her. They both fell onto the ground.

"I'm really sorry! I wasn't watching." He apologized quickly, standing up and offering his hand to her, smiling awkwardly.

"I-I-it's o-ok." She assured him taking his hand and getting up, blushing. "A-arigato go-gozaimasu." she said, looking down and poking her fingers together.

Naruto, for the short amount of time he could, looked into her eyes and saw something... that wasn't hate or pity or what ever else he gets; it was of a normal person looking back at him "He… what's your name?" he asked.

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata a-and y-you?" she answered and asked.

'_Hinata, eh? What a nice name'_ Naruto thought "Say, Hinata-san, would you like to play with me?"

"O-ok" she said and they both go and do whatever it is you kids do out there both having the time of there lives. Until someone abruptly stopped them with a yell of

"HINATA GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON!" Came the yell from the entrances of the park.

"O-otoo-sama" Hinata said, turning around with fear in here eyes wondering what her father was doing there so early and ran over to him "G-gomenasai o-otoo-san."

"Come with me its way past your curfew." Hiashi said, coldly taking his daughter by the hand and dragging her off to the Hyuuga compound, not even looking back at the boy that was there. Hinata on the other hand looked back at

Naruto and waved good bye.

Waving back Naruto kept his fake smile up until she was gone. _'When did it get dark? OH SHIT!'_ He thought and started running back to his house. The only problem was...he caught the attention of a few… radical villagers. As he was running a villager grasped him and through him into the alleyway.

"We have you now demon!" said the one of the villagers of which were at least 40 sort of surrounding him.

"Let's kill him!" yelled villager, "I call first dibs" another said. But before they could do anything further a man in full black appeared.

(A few minutes before with the black person (not trying to be racist)) 

'_Hum, what should I do?'_ Pondered a man that was sitting on the roof of a house, "What was that?" he said quietly as he heard the villagers yelling. He walked to the side of the building to see a small boy no older then 8 cornered by about 40 angry villages. _'Ahe this'll be fun.'_ He thought as he jumped down.

(To Naruto) 

Naruto, thinking he was going to die right then, closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen. He felt no punch nor heard any movement, nothing. He slowly opened one eye to see a man in from of him, in full black form-fitting shirt, showing off his well formed muscle, and baggy pants, welding a solid steel scythe with points at both ends, and blood red hair that fell to his neck around his entire head. Naruto only stared at his savior.

"MOVE! WE HAVE TO KILL THE DEMON!!" yelled one of the villagers, exerting a malicious smile from the newcomer that scared most of the villagers shitless.

"Oh and which demon would that be? Me? Or him?" the stranger asks in a deep voice snaking his hand behind his back and unsheathing the scythe, only to swing it around and slice a villager's head off in a fraction of a second. Now the already scared villagers ran for there lives only to be cut down in 3 swipes of his scythe, spraying blood everywhere. The stranger laughed manically as his clothes stained red with the blood of the villagers "Such weaklings! Think they can harm a true demon?!?" he laughed out eventually; he stopped laughing and looked at the terrified child. "You there, boy, why were they after you?" He asked.

"I-I-I do-don't k-know" Naruto managed to say without dying from fright. Now noticing that his savior had his hair cut completely off on the right side making his right eye visible while still hiding the rest of his face

'Hum, interesting.' he said. _'This boy is who I have been looking for; he possesses the Kyuubi.' _He looked at the child in the eyes and the boy, hypnotized by the red eyes, could not look away. "I am not here to hurt you in fact I want to… train you" he said with a small evil smile the he could not suppress. Luckily the boy's eyes were locked on his red slitted eyes.

"W-why do you want to?" Naruto ask clearly still frightened by the man who he could not stop looking at

"You… remind me of my self" he said sheathing the scythe. _'And the kyuubi told me to, not to mention him…' _he added in his thoughts. "And I can't stand see myself get beaten so easily." He again held back an evil smile, "So what do you say Na… I mean… child."

"I-I don't know" Naruto says looking away and getting ready to run.

**COME ON, KIT, TAKE HIM UP ON HIS OFFER! I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!**

"W-who are you?" Naruto asks to seemingly nothing but the person in black knew all too well what he was talking to.

**I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! BRAT, I WAS SEALED INSIDE OF YOU 8 YEARS AGO!**

"W-what that's impossible! The Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi when he attacked Konoha!"

**HAHAHAHAHA! DID HISTORY EVERSAY HE KILLED THE KYUUBI?!!? I AM KYUUBI; I AM FAR**

**TOO POWERFUL TO BE DEFEATED BY ANY MERE MORAL!**

Chuckling in amusement, the scythe wielder said, "Maybe you should talk to your demon in side of your head; it would draw a lot less attention to you, child."

"N-nani? How do you know what I'm talking to?" Naruto asked realizing the Kyuubi was sealed in him and was talking to only him.

"**FOOLISH BRAT!! YOU HAVENT REALIZED WHO HE IS YET? YOU ARE PATHETIC!**" The Kyuubi roared inside of Naruto's head.

'_No... I haven't FOX-TEME! Tell me!!'_ Naruto yelled at the demon

**HAHAHAHA!! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING?! BUT... YOU CAN TRUST HIM NOT TO HURT YOU OR I WILL SEE TO HIS PUNISHMENT!**

"Okay…" Naruto stood up from where he had fallen and looking around realized the power of the man in front of him. "I… still don't know... Let me... think about it, please?" Naruto says

"Take as much time as you need, boy, my offer will still stand." The scythe wielder said as he turned around and started to walk away "When you decide let me know." he tossed a whistle to Naruto while walking.

"What is this for?" Naruto asked as he looked at it. Getting no response, the blond looked up and saw the man in black (A/N: ha-ha didn't mean it like that) was gone. _'This must be… something to contact him with,'_ the boy thought as he started to walk home realizing how late it was getting, _'oji-san must be worried' _pocketing the whistle Naruto ran home

(Back to when Hiashi dragged Hinata away from Naruto) 

Hinata was heart broken that her father had done that, wondering why he called her new friend a demon, she lagged behind him

Hiashi was annoyed that his daughter wasn't walking with him like she should have been. Picking her up, he then, ninja style, jumped on the roofs and started going faster then ever before arriving at the Hyuuga compound within 2 minutes. He threw open the doors and walked to Hinata's room. Throwing her inside, He yelled, "stay there and don't come out until I say, so GO IT?!" Not waiting for a response he slammed the door and walk to his room. _'She is so weak. By now she should have at least been able to activate her Byakugan. No matter, her sister can replace her.' _He thinks as sits down on his bed, and then lies down and eventually sleeps

(Back with Hinata) 

'_Why is Otoo-san so mean?'_ She asks her self as tears started to run down her face._ 'At least all he did was yell at me this time…'_ She walked over to her bed and lied down hoping tomorrow will be better… With her luck… It'll be worse. "Naruto-kun… gomen… but I don't think I'll be allowed to see you again..." Hinata thinks as she drifted off to a restless sleep

(Over to Naruto) 

Naruto finally gets to the Hokage's residence, which he's living in, and opens the door to find nothing. _'Is Oji-san still at his office?' _He thought to himself as he walked in and went to his room, only to see a light go on and the Sandaime standing in the room. He doesn't look at him for long and just walks past hoping he wouldn't have to talk.

"Naruto" said the Sandaime, getting his attention. "What happened?" he asked, clearly seeing the blonde's sadness and a tinge of another element that almost seems like thoughtfulness.

"T-the villagers t-tried to attack me" he said in a solemn voice still not looking at the Hokage.

'_Naruto...'_ Thought Sandaime as he brought Naruto into a light embrace "I'm sorry I could not stop them." he said sadly.

"Its ok… someone else helped me." Naruto said in a bit of a happier voice "Can I go to bed now?" Naruto asked

'_Hum someone else? I wonder…'_ He thought, letting Naruto go. "Yes, good night, Naruto." He replied. He heard Naruto say "Good night." back as he retreated to his bedroom leaving the Sandaime to ponder what or who could have saved him, eventually, getting nowhere, he retiring to sleep,

(End) 

OMG I was suffocating at school!!! I HAD to Finnish this, modify my story and such to make it better… anyways the next OC is introduced in next chapter so I'll get working on it I was thinking all school day about what I'd write… cuz I hate school I guess?

Please review to tell me what I've done wrong? Ty . If u do become my beta I'll up date this chapter when u have finished reading it over and correcting it

To please the reader? XD

O and if u know wow to make though lines appear when you upload it tell me please?

Next chappy as soon as possible but... I have exams next week so…

Otoo-san: father

Oji-san: old man/grandpa

Iie: no

Arigato gozaimasu: thank u very much

Gomen/gomenasai: sorry/ I'm sorry


	2. Hinata Savoir and Gaaras Entrance

Hum ok so I dono what to say so this is my next chap?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto if I did why the fuck would I be writing (haha I swear too much…)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Kyuubi/demons that are sealed"**

"**Demons when outside of host (when demonic)**_**"**_

(Start) 

Hiashi opened the door to Hinata's room. Looking in, he saw the sleeping form of his daughter. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked up to Hinata's bed and threw the covers off. He picked up Hinata by the front of her jacket (A/N: She didn't change) and threw her across the room.

She hit the wall, hard, and quickly woke up fully. She looked up and saw the rage in her father's eyes. Knowing she was going to receive another beating, tears started leaking out of her eyes as she closed them tight, wishing that he wouldn't do this anymore.

"I didn't punish you properly last night." Hiashi started, trying to keep his voice low. "BUT NOW I'LL—" However, he was interrupted.

"Do nothing, Hiashi_-san_." said a feminine voice with a demonic tinge. As she landed in front of him, she smirked, taunting Hiashi with the 'san'.

Hiashi felt two blades press against his skin, one on his throat, the other directly above his heart. He jumped back to avoid getting stabbed and landed in a Jyuuken stance. "How dare you, wench!" he snarled with venom dripping from his words.

Hinata, hearing her father's words, opened her eyes and looked at beautiful girl in front of her. With tight black pants and equally tight blood red shirt, she showed off an ample chest and fine curves. Tied around her shoulders was black cape, with a red dragon twisting around a white rose. Two swords about 3 feet long each were in hand at the ready, with their sheaths on her legs. Black hair with red streaks flowed elegantly to just over her waist.

Knowing full well that Hiashi couldn't possibly hurt her she charged at him with one blade extended, only to be blocked with the Kaiten, though the force of her blades pushed Hiashi back nearly a foot. Hiashi then charged at her, bringing a hand up to strike her only to find a sword in his path.

Quickly he moved his hand to the right and connecting the blow to her right lung only to feel a blade strike his wrist, shattering bones with a sickening crunch. Dazed, he felt a kick to the chest, smashing ribs, and was thrown against the wall hard. Hiashi slumped down, unconscious.

The mysterious girl sheathed her swords with a pleased smile, then turned around to face Hinata. "Ohayo, Hinata-sama." She beamed in a pleasant voice while she bowed to the heiress. "I'm sorry for not getting here sooner." She apologized, offering Hinata her hand, as her chakra, glowing red, rushed to her wound in her lung to heal it.

"W-who a-are y-you?" Hinata asked dumbly, wondering who could defeat her father so easily, wondering if this was all just a bizarre dream. Taking her hand to get up, she looked into the girl's brown eyes and mesmerized, couldn't pull herself away.

"I am your guardian, silly girl." She said in a playful voice. "If you want him to live you might want to get him to the hospital." she says stressing the 'if' and jerking her thumb towards Hinata's father. "Of course… no one would know exactly HOW he died if he did and" She trailed off, further explanation unnecessary.

Hinata, now with wide eyes, ran over to her father. You might not be the best _'Oto-san… but…'_ "Can you heal him?" Hinata questioned, not wanting, even if he was abusive, for her father to die.

"I don't know why you WANT him to live but… I can." She said with a sigh, shaking her head as she walked over to Hiashi's unconscious form. Doing a few hand seals, she allowed red chakra to cover her hands as she reached Hiashi and bent down to begin the healing. Within seconds the ribs were healed and his wrist wound closed, leaving no evidence he was ever was in a fight. "Happy now?" she asked.

"A-arigato." Hinata says, _'But… if I stay here… now he'll just beat… on me…_ more' she thinks. "A-Ano" she says to the now retreating form of her protector

"Hai?" She responded, turning around to look at Hinata.

"I-if I s-stay here… h-he'll…" she stumbled around with her words, looking down. _'How can I say this?_' She looked up. "C-can I g-go w-with you?" she asked, poking her fingers together, blushing.

"OF COURSE!" she shouted just a little too loud. Clasping her hands together, she blushed slightly. "I mean… yes you can; that was the point of my coming here, dear. I was trying to get you away from your abusive father… and maybe killing him while I was at it." She said the last part too quiet to hear, and smiled genuinely at Hinata.

"A-arigato." Hinata responded, blushing even more now and looking down. She felt someone's hand on hers, stopping them from poking together. Looking up she saw that her new guardian's hands were almost dragging her by the wrist out of the room, then out of the complex, after which she was picked and carried bridal style, much faster then she could see, to the other side of the city, almost to where Naruto lived. Hinata was then set down and the one who had been holding her walked to where a man had just appeared.

"Hello there, beautiful. Is this Hinata?" He asked the sword wielder who, upon reaching him, hugged the red haired man tightly and locked her lips onto his.

"Yes, that's Hinata-sama." Was her response after breaking the kiss and snuggling into his chest. "Where's Naruto-sama?" she asked getting the full attention of Hinata, who had been looking away, blushing intensely, at the shows of affection.

'_N-naruto-kun is c-coming too?'_ Hinata thought to herself, looking down, blushing, and poking her fingers together. _'I-I guess I will b-be able t-to see y-you a-again Naruto-kun.' She_ continued to think on this subject until she heard the voice of the man standing on the rooftop with her.

"He is still thinking on whether or not to come with us, though I doubt he'll refuse." the man said. Just then he heard a shrill whistle pierce the air, a whistle only his trained ears could hear. "I have to go love I'll be back soon." He said, letting go of the woman in front of him and jumping away to the Hokage's apartment.

(With Naruto a while back) 

Rays of light shone through the closed curtains of a room. A young boy shut his eyes tightly, trying to sleep longer, but losing this battle, Naruto bolted upright, feeling an object in his pocket. Naruto reached into his pocket to pull out the whistle. _'Hum, that's right… that man offered to train me, but… can I trust him?'_ Naruto placed the whistle on the desk, still thinking on this topic. He sighed and decided that he might as well wake himself up before making any life-altering decisions.

Coming out of the shower Naruto dried off and hurried to his room, grabbing another pair of his orange/blue outfit and black undershirt. He walks over to the whistle, pulling on his clothes. _'Hum what do I have to lose'_ he more or less stated as he brought the whistle up to his lips and blew on it. _'Nani? Did it work? Why didn't I hear it?'_ he asked himself as he heard a knocking on the window, startling him. He looked up, seeing the man that saved him just yesterday, and walked up to the window to unlock it and let the man in.

"Well Naruto… have you decided what you want to do yet?" he asks in his manly voice, forgetting he didn't 'know' his name at their last meeting.

"Y-yeah… I want to go with you… but can we see Hinata-san before we leave? Wait… how do you know my name?" Naruto questioned him after realizing what he had called him.

"Well… what kind of a sensei would I be if I didn't even know my student's name?" he answered with his own question. "Oh, and seeing Hinata won't be a problem." He said, letting off a small smile that seemed almost out of place on his face.

"I… guess you're right." Naruto's responses. "Ok… I'm ready." He added, starting to walk out the door.

"Wait Naruto, I'll carry you, out the window." he said, picking up Naruto. He jumped out the window, leaping towards where he was before he got Naruto, arriving there in record time. He set down Naruto and walked over to the sword wielder, again pulling her into a hug.

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata says shyly poking her finger together and blushing again. She looks down "O-Ohayo go-gozaimasu."

"H-hinata…-san?" he asked, looking at her short blue/black hair, gray sweater and baggy black cargo pants. "Are you coming with us too?" he shouted excitedly.

"Shhhhhhhhh, it'll be bad if you alert the whole city. Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, we need to get going; you can get reacquainted later," said the sword wielder. "Come on, I'll carry Hinata-sama, you carry Naruto-sama." She told her lover as she walked away from him, and over to Hinata, picking her up bridal style, and walking to the edge. She looked back and sees the red haired man doing the same, and then takes off at mach 5. (A/N: lol star trek)

They didn't stop until they reached the border of Fire Country. Upon their arrival, they set down their passengers, and started searching around for materials to make a shelter with.

"You two stay here; we'll be back with food and set up a shelter" said the scythe wielder as he walked off with his lover into the woods to gather what they would need for the night. **'Nibi, report.'** He thought through a mind link.

(In Suna) 

A child no older then 8 was sitting in a park. If you could call that desolate place a park, with no grass, just sand and what one could barely make out of a jungle gym with a rope, ladder, a side, a pole, and a few swings. The child sat on his accustomed place on the swings, staring into nothingness, while the other children and the adults avoided him, glancing at him fearfully from time to time.

'**Nibi, report.'** Some one hiding in the shadows heard in her head. Growling in frustration, she almost tried to rip her head off.

'**SHUP UP, BITCH, I've only just got here. I found my target NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND FOCUS ON YOUR OWN TARGET!'** The clearly irritated woman yelled back on the link. _'Why did I ever agree to this?'_ she sighed, thinking up a way to talk to the red headed kid who was currently crying in the middle of the 'park.'

'**We have already got them both we will meet you at Myoushu-sama.'** Replied the voice at the other end of the link

'**JUST SHUT UP!'** The Nibi mentally shouted back, closing the link. _'Hum, if I just approach him maybe it would work'_ she thought. She started walking over to the boy. Reaching him, she put a hand on his shoulder only to have it blocked by sand. _'Hum, Shukaku is rather… protective isn't he?'_ she thought.

Gaara felt his sand shift to his shoulder. His eyes flickered to the side, seeing a girl with shoulder-length dirty blond hair, form-fitting dark blue clothes and deep green eyes "Who are you?" he asked in an icy voice.

"I am Machiko. Are you okay, little one?"she asked in a caring voice, bringing her hands to hug him only to have his sand stop her again.

"**RUN, KID, SHE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU GET TOO NEAR, SHE HAS THAT POWER, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" **The Shukaku yelled in Gaara's mind. He grimaced, bringing one of his hands up to clutch his head. "No. The sand has always been there before, and it won't stop now. Nobody can hurt me."

"What's wrong?" she asks with more worry than before, this time grabbing Gaara in a hug despite the sand barrier. 'Is Shukaku afraid of me?' she wondered.

"**YOU SEE!! SHE CAN GET AROUND THE SAND BARRIER!! RUN FOR IT WHILE WE CAN STILL ESCAPE!" **Shukaku yelled again.

"NO! She can't hurt me! SHE CAN'T!! SHE CAN'T HURT US!!" Gaara yelled, not paying attention to the fact that Machiko has gotten past his sand barrier and was hugging him. It went on like this for a while, until Gaara finally got the Ichibi under control.

"Are you okay now?" asked Machiko, voice now thick with worry. 'No child should have to go through this'

"H-how… d-did you g-get past m-my s-sand?" Gaara asked in stutters, now, fearing that the Shukaku was right.

"I don't know" she lied, noticing that everyone else had long since ran away in fear that Gaara was having one of his 'episodes.' "Maybe you let me hug you?" she thought out loud.

"Impossible." was Gaara's rather point-blank response. Gaara's hands had been at his side the whole time after suppressing the Shukaku. He stepped backwards, breaking the hug. "What do you want?" Gaara asked in a flat voice.

"I came here to… offer you a second choice; come with me and I'll train you, to use the Shukaku and how to suppress him successfully." She said looking at Gaara's eyes, smiling happily.

"Why?" Gaara asked again, sounding suspicious. Was this another one of his father's tricks? He stepped back again.

"Because, I can't stand seeing a child suffer like this." she answered truthfully for once in her long life. "So? Will you? We could even go to somewhere a lot more beautiful then this desert, would you like that?" she asks hoping Gaara will come with her, so she didn't have to resort to force.

Gaara's hard eyes softened slightly at the earnestness in the girl's voice. He blinked, and then nodded slowly. "Where will we go?" he questioned, stepping forward slightly.

"Well, right know, I suggest we run and think later." Machiko says as three ANBU squads gathered around them menacingly. She picked up Gaara bridal style and took off as fast as she could go, easily outrunning the ANBU, as even elites couldn't stand against a demon. When she stopped, she had already passed the border of the desert and was walking, not even out of breath, into the vast forests. "Hum, how about we stay here for the night to think of where we'll go, Gaara?" She semi-questioned Gaara.

"Okay." Was the child's response, finding a tree to sit down next to. "How do you know my name? How do you know of Shukaku?" Gaara asked, genuinely intrigued that she would, or even want to, know about him.

"I had heard of a kid that had the Shukaku sealed into him at birth, and so I looked into it and I found out your name, where you lived and everything." She answers walking around. _'Hum we need a fire and some shelter as well…_

_Let's get that fire started then.' _She walks up to tree that wasn't near Gaara, does some hand seals and muttered something under her breath. The tree fell to the opposite of both of them, and as it hits the ground it broke into many pieces of firewood.

"I see… but why?" Gaara asks wondering why it seemed that all of that information about him had been gathered so easily, and why she had wanted know about him.

"Because I know what its like to be hated all your life.. and I didn't want you to go through the same thing." She answered, gathering up some of the pieces and putting them in a circle-ish shape, and doing a few more hand seals. "Katon: Gookakyuu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)" A ball of fire was launched at the pile of wood. The wood caught on fire instantly, creating a huge bonfire. "I'm going to go see if I can find us some materials for a shelter; I'll be back, don't worry." She reassured Gaara before walking off into the woods with the fire blazing. Gaara didn't reply, only continuing to stare into the flickering flames.

'**Ichibi acquired'** she says over the now enabled metal link.

(Back in Konoha with Hiashi) 

Hiashi's eyes opened slightly. _'Damn… who the hell was that bitch?!_' he mentally cursed, getting up from his slumped position in Hinata's room. "Odd… There are no injuries from the fight at all! Byakugan!" he activated his blood limit and looked at himself. Seeing no wounds at all, he then looked around for a clock. _'12:00 P.M.? Damnit… I must've been out for… 4 hours'_ He walked to the door and opened it.

"Hiashi-sama, there you are. We've been looking for you all over the place!" A random Hyuuga said, rushing over to the clan head in relief.

"Well the, get everyone to stop looking!" he snapped, irritated. "Where is Hinata?" he asked, hoping that Hinata was still around there somewhere.

"I-I thought she was in her room" he responded, now looking anxious. "I'll start looking immediately." He said, starting to run off.

"Wait; gather the council, I'll get people to find Hinata." Hiashi ordered, walking off to the center of the Hyuuga compound, where a device was that contacted all Hyuuga to go there, except the council and other high ranking Hyuuga.

"H-hai" The Hyuuga stammered, running off to find the council. Running through the compound, he knocked on every one of the council members door. "Hiashi-sama would like your presence in the council room!"

(With Hiashi again) 

Hiashi walks up to the device and channeled chakra into it, creating a huge ringing sound that could be heard throughout the entire complex. Every low-ranking Hyuuga with in ear shot of the device came running to the center of the mansion.

After a while, when Hiashi believed that all of the Hyuuga that were presently in Konoha had gathered, he announced, "My fellow Hyuuga, just today a stranger kidnapped my daughter Hinata! We needed to track down Hinata which in turn, will lead us to her captor, and then we can get our heir back and kill the one responsible!" Though Hiashi had no plans to keep Hinata as the heir, he knew saying this would make his men more motivated and he wanted revenge. He had also conveniently left out his defeat to keep face.

(Before with Sandaime) 

The Hokage woke up at about 10:00 A.M, and made breakfast, and placed the food on the table before going to wake up Naruto and Konohamaru. First he walked into his grandson's room and shook him awake, and then walked to Naruto's room only to find him missing. "Naruto? Are you hiding?" He called out. Getting no response he felt for Naruto's chakra, but not sensing him anywhere he started to panic.

Sarutobi then ran down the stairs, saying, "I'm sorry Konohamaru, I have to go sooner then usual." He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a sad Konohamaru.

Arriving at the Hokage's tower, he got his magic globe, channeling chakra into it, he searched for Naruto. Not finding him he issued an order to the ANBU; find and bring back Naruto alive.

(In Suna) 

The Kazekage is pacing around his office "Dam… where could have that woman gone with my weapon?" Just then he heard a knock on the door. He walked to his desk. "Come in." He said to the person on the other side of the door.

Two ANBU walked in and addressed the Kazekage. "We had 3 squads in pursuit, but she went much too fast for us, we now have one team tracking them with 4 others at the ready. We have received no word from the tracking team as of

yet." One of them said, walking away.

"And why are you staying here?" asked the Kazekage in a bit of an annoyed voice. He sat behind his desk and started to do some paper work.

"I want to offer my apologies, I was there when she first talked to Gaara but I did not think it would escalate to this and when he was fighting with his demon… I ran." The ANBU said, looking down, not once thinking of what his punishment might be… out of fear.

The Kazekage looked up "I see… under normal circumstances I would punish you but… with our trump card gone we'll need all the help be can get. Dismissed." He said, looking back at his paperwork he had yet to complete. 'With this I'll have even more work to do' he thought, sighing mentally.

(End) 

Well that seems like a good place to stop. I need to catch up on some school work anyways, exams in like a week then I'm out of school, maybe more frequent updates but**…** I do have friends that TELL me to do stuff so**…** no promises Sorry

As for my Hachibi and Sanbi paring, there's not going to be much development in there love, I mean there age old demons for Christ sake!

I know I made Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara more mature for there age but… With such a horrible life don't you think you'd mature faster too?

This chapter and last beta'd by Keyboard Kage (he's really slooow I have 5 more chapters for him to dooo)

Umm so far this is what I have for the demons, there hosts and such. I'll need names for the demons

**Ichibi**/ **Shukaku**: sealed-desert dog/raccoon-male-host male, Gaara-Usual outfit, till later

**Nibi**/**Machiko**: cat-free-female, dirty blond hair that's goes just past her shoulders, wearing form-fitting dark blue clothes and deep green eyes, no weapons

**Sanbi**: free-female-fox-description(in human form) tight black pants and equally as tight blood red shirt, showing off ample chest and fine curves, a simple black cape with a red dragon twisting around a white rose on the back, and 2 swords with the sheaths on her legs, and brown eyes

**Yonbi**: sealed-female-Cheetah-host female, unknown

**Gobi/Tsuyako**: free-female-wolf-Tsuyako

**Rokubi**: sealed-female-Panther-host female, unknown

**Shichibi:** free-male-Rhino

**Hachibi:** free-male-bear-description(in human form). Full black clothes, welding a solid steal shaft scythe with points at both ends and regular scythe head, blood red hair that falls to his neck around his entire head except one patch that's cut off enough to see his right eye, which is slitted and red.

**Kyuubi:** sealed-male-fox-host male, naruto-Usual outfit, till later

**Myoushu-sama:** I know that pretty much means lord master but, not much is known about him/I haven't thought about it that well. He's ancient, almost as old as the earth itself, on the "verge" of death (anywhere from 4-10 years). He is extremely powerful and respected, and can almost sense what will happen next

And there you have it, hosts for the other 2 demons will be reveled sooner or later, didn't want to ruin the surprise sorry.

Arigato: thank you

Sumimasen: excuse me

If I missed any tell me.


	3. Haku's help

Well next chapter starts. I'll answer questions at end if I remember XD. Haku is a girl in my fic, I don't see him/her as a guy. O and forewarning the Sanbi is…. Very expressionate

(Start) 

Two people, a male with a scythe and a female, carrying 2 swords in sheaths, were walking through the bushes, occasionally picking up objects from the ground. **'Ichibi acquired.'** They both heard in their minds _'So soon_?' They thought simultaneously.

'**Good, we will see you soon then, Nibi.'** One of the two thought over the link that was activated, both returning to reality. They stopped and turned around with arms full of random items they found on the ground. They reached the two children that were talking about god knows what.

"Hey you two; we're back." Stated the woman as she and the man dumped the stuff that she was carrying in her arms. They started to pick up certain pieces and place them all around in no real order or shape, leaving rather huge holes everywhere.

"Don't you think a shelter would have to be better then that?" asked a blond child that was at the 'camp' before the other two arrived.

"Picky, are we?" asked the man. "Don't worry, we're not done yet" he added, starting a chain of hand seals. He then mumbled something that nobody could hear and all of the tree limbs and other objects started to meld together, making a much more solid hut, with no windows and only a door. that reached up about 3 stories high.

"S-sugoi" said the female child in awe. "H-how d-did you do t-that?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

"That's a secret" said the woman in a playful voice. "We will teach you how to do that soon enough, but right now let's enjoy our time in this beautiful forest!" she said in a happy voice. She turned around and jumped at the scythe wielder. "CATCH ME!" she squealed, landing in his outstretched arms, and kissed him.

"HEY! I don't want to see you to make out!! Get a room" shouted Naruto in his usual loud voice, looking away in fake disgust.

"Maybe we will" said the Hachibi. Walking over to the cabin, the black haired Sanbi still in his hands, he opened the door. "You two have fun out here then, okay?" he said, walking in and closing the door.

"So... what are we going to do, dear?" The Sanbi asked in a giddy voice. "I say we spy on those two and think of ways to torment them from a distance!" she says in a half joking voice, not actually planning on carrying out her plan.

The other person chuckles "Is that all you think of love? 'Tormenting' people with practical jokes?" he says still laughing slightly.

"Not entirely…" she said, and kissed him again. Jumping out of his arms and pulling him up to the top of the cabin.  
"Care to jump off?" She questions him giggling with glee as she hold onto his shoulders and lets her body fall as far back as her arms could reach, forming a sloppy V. "JUMP WITH ME!!" she shouted trying to pull the Hachibi down with her.

The laughing Hachibi grabbed her arms and pulls her in, hugging her, "If you insist" he said as he jumped off the cabin letting go of the Sanbi half-way down, then started to do all sorts of different aerobatic things, almost making a show out of it. As they came closer to the ground, they prepared themselves for the landing; that was going to hurt…

(Back with Naruto and Hinata) 

"Well that was odd…" Naruto says, looking over at Hinata, "So what do you wan to do, Hinata-san?" he asked, ignoring his building curiosity as to what they were doing in the cabin, walking closer to her.

"A-ano…" She started, trying to think of something when she heard a scream from above them, a scream not of horror but one that could almost resemble laughter. They both looked up to see 2 people falling rapidly, one with what almost looked like a cape behind them, though they where still too far up to make out much.

"Uh-oh, we'd better get back, Hinata-san." Naruto said, stepping back 10 feet. Hinata did the same thing. The free-fallers shifted their position, almost as if they where standing on air.

Landing on the ground, the scythe wielder hit feet first and brought one hand down to help support him, with his knees bending. "Damn, that kind of hurt…" he grimaced, falling into a sitting position as his muscles where torn from the fall.

"But well worth it, darling!" purred the Sanbi , who had fallen mimicking everything the scythe wielder did, only adding; she crawled over to him and put her head on his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could, hoping he'd be able to break them out of the 'spaced out love' so to speak… or type. But still very concerned.

"A-ano, p-please d-don't do t-that a-again…" Hinata says with concern obvious in her voice.

"Aww…" grinned the other girl. "You two care about us that much?" she added, looking at them as if they had said the most important thing in the world.

"Stop torturing them, dear." Said the Hachibi, now starting to stand up with her still in his hands, "Hum, I think I'm going to call it a night…" He set the Sanbi in his arms down and walked off to the cabin. Walking in and closing the door, he then walked to the other side of the cabin and took out his scythe. Slashing through the wall he walked out the other side and then took off, sheathing his scythe, at full speed.

(Off in a random location with an old man) 

Looking down the road the man saw a fast approaching figure; he seemingly ignored the figure in favor of walking to a chair made out of a tree itself. He sat down overlooking a huge field with flowers and grass over growing it, the grass as tall as the biggest pet dog, with animals all over the 60 hectare field.

"Hachibi…" the man said in an unreadable voice, "Why… have you come… here by yourself...? You should… be getting acquainted… with your… future student…" he added in a tired voice, "If you truly… wish this world… to live that is…"

"**Myoushu-sama, you know I do that I came here for a different reason."** Said the now identified figure. **"The Akatsuki have formed, Kimimaro is in the hands of Orochimaru, and his switch is imminent."**added the Hachibi.

"Then stop him… I can not help you… with these affairs… you know that…" he replies in a slow pace, looking out at the meadow. "You can out power… Orochimaru… by yourself."

"**But I need to be with my student and my love… Can you please call Shichibi; he did start that clan after all."** Hachibi asked, now kneeling at his lord's feet.

"Stop… Being so humble" he said. The scythe wielder stood up. "I will call… him, he will stop… Orochimaru… do not worry, Hachibi… I will not let him… disgrace his creation." Finished the old man, as Hachibi took off to his previous location, leaving the old man to his thoughts.

"Shichibi I request your presence In the Great Retrieve" Every demon heard the mental link, minus one.

"**As you wish, Myoushu-sama"** said a furan voice back over the link. The grand demon sat back in his makeshift chair, looking out at the peaceful meadow

'_Hum, if all humanity was like this, maybe I would do more… To stop _him' he thinks, starting to zone out. He hears the approach of a person, the aura clearly demonic.

"**I am here as you requested, Myoushu-sama"** says the person, kneeling at his master's side, waiting for what he wanted to say to him that he could not over the link.

"Shichibi…" Myoushu said, not looking over to his subject, "How many times… will I have to tell you… do not bow… before me."

"Gomen nasai, Myoushu-sama," he says standing up and walking to the front of his master, waiting patiently again. But thinking that if he had to wait much longer he might freak out.

"Your clan… the Kaguya… Kimimaro… is with Orochimaru… he is planning… to switch bodies… with Kimimaro…" he says now looking up at the demon in front of him, "Do not… disgrace… your creation."

"**I-I-I-I w-was not aware that any were even any still alive, I will tend to this problem, thank you Myoushu-sama." **Shichibi replied with a look of shame on his face. He bowed to the man and quickly ran off in a different direction from which he came.

"I wonder… will my demons… be able to… correct… their mistakes?" he asked to the field in front of him, and as if in response a light, but very cold breeze started up and the animals got scared and ran off. _'Hum, is he this impatient? To change the weather, he wants to start his rampage already…_' he thinks, looking around for a way to seal the field off from the wind.

(The Land of Water) 

A person is sitting on the side of a bridge. Tear stained cheeks, ruffled hair, and tattered clothes told all passerbies that the child was homeless. The wind started to pick up, making the kid shiver, wrapping cold arms more tightly around cold legs. The wind seemed to die down and then the child stood up and tried to find a place to sleep before the imminent rain began.

Finding a house with a roof coming out far enough to block at least some of the rain, which is now pouring down, she huddled to the corner of the building, which supplied the most cover. The droplets of icy rain splashed onto cold-numbed skin, as the child lowered her head into her knees preparing for a long night outside.

Suddenly, the girl felt warmer and stopped feeling the raindrops. She raised head out of her legs and saw a woman in very warm-looking clothes hugging her, with an umbrella hoisted in the air.

"Hello there." said the woman in the proper clothes for the weather with a slight smile. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but you looked so cold, I couldn't let you stay like that." she adds afterwards.

"A-arigato gozaimasu." she replied. Not knowing what else to say, she moved closer trying to stay as warm as possible, only to bring a smile to the other woman's face.

"What is your name, dear?" she asked warmly, looking at the tattered clothes and untidy hair. _'She could probably use a nice long shower and new, clean clothes._' she thought.

"My name is Haku" she responded, now as close as she could get without merging with the woman in front of her. She lowered her eyes shyly. "If I may ask yours?"

"My name is Tsuyako." she said, smiling with a mixture of happiness and sadness. "If you want, you can come back to my house for the night." She invited, though it more as a statement then a question.

Gasping, Haku looked up at Tsuyako and saw her light blue eyes for the first time, filled with worry and concern. "D-do you really mean it?" she questioned with a little more happiness in her voice then she wanted to let on. Tsuyako nodded seriously.

"Of course, why would I offer it if I didn't mean it?" she teased with the smile still on her face, only with more happiness. "And we can get you out of those awful tattered clothes…" she added, starting to stand up with the girl still in her arms.

"Okay!" Haku almost shouted before realizing how loud she was and blushes slightly, "Arigato, again"

"You're welcome!" she said, smiling almost with complete happiness this time. "And if you ever need a place to stay, you can always come back." she added as she started to walk off in the direction of her house.

As they reached a house that looked as if it as been there for a hundred ages more then the rest, Tsuyako took out a key and unlocked the ancient door. It opened to reveal a beautiful interior, a light pink hallway, an almost orange roof. They walked in, and a nice soothing heat hit their bodies, easing away the icy cold. The hallway led off in three directions; one towards what looked like a TV, most likely the living room, one the other side was a table that could seat 6 people easily, 9 if you tried to squish them in, probably the kitchen. Going through the third door that was closest, led into another hallway. She walked down; Haku still in her arms, passing multiple doors on the way. She stopped at one door just before the end, and Haku then felt herself being let down.

"Just in that room is the bathroom, it has a shower and everything, feel free to take a shower, a bath, or what ever else you want to do!" Tsuyako said, smiling at her. Tsuyako turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "There's shampoo, soap, and towels in there already, I'll go find you something to put on afterwards." She says walking away, going into another room, closing the door afterwards.

'_She… is letting me stay here… when ever I want… and have a shower!'_ Haku wasted no more time as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She then stripped off the ragged clothes and took out her makeshift hair pin, letting her hair fall down, which she hasn't had cut in years, to mid back. She had horrible split ends and unkempt hair that stuck to her skin, for it was still wet, but would normally puff out, and it had a lot of knots, while the color was a very faded black.

She walked up to the tub and turned on the water and felt it. Hot. She hadn't felt hot water like that for years, ever since that day when her father killed her mother for having a kekkai genkai, the day that she accidentally killed everyone else…

Coming out of the shower she picked up a towel and dried herself off, and puts the towel around her body, about to walk out of the bathroom, but she heard a voice.

"Haku, are you doing ok in there?" It was Tsuyako. "I've found some clothes that should fit… you are you decent?" she finishes.

"H-hai!" Haku replied, unlocking the door, she stepped back. Tsuyako stepped in to the bathroom and closed the door, so that less heat would escape.

"Oh my, you have such long hair!" She sighed. "But… it needs a lot of work. Here are the clothes." she said, handing Haku a simple pink kimono.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" she said, looking at her hostess, who had changed out of her rain gear and such. Haku could now see her deep purple hair that fell down to just past her shoulders, pulled into a pony tail at the center of her head/back, and form-fitting light blue clothes with a red belt, showing her curves and an average chest, a kunai pouch on her right thigh, and silver eyes. Smiling, Tsuyako walked out of the bathroom, closing the door and then walking off to get a hair brush and some scissors.

Returning a few minutes after, she knocks on the door again but this time Haku opens the door fully dressed in the kimono that Tsuyako had brought her, almost fitting her perfectly; her hair was back in her bun.

"Aww…. Why do you cover your hair like that? I was going to help you fix your hair." She asked with a slight pout. She reached behind Haku's head and pulled out the pin that was holding her hair up, letting it fall down to her middle back again.

"Gomen, I didn't know…" Haku muttered as she was lead to another room near the center of the hallway. As the door was opened she saw a broom, dustpan, and the works, in one corner and a stool in the middle, with tables on both sides packed with everything a girl could ever need for hair, face, you name it, she could find it.

"Don't worry." Tsuyako smiled happily. She got Haku to sit down on the chair and then set the brush down on a table. She walked around to the back of Haku and took all of her hair in one hand, bringing the scissors up, she cut it off, hair falling to the ground, leaving Haku split end free.

Haku gasped, wondering what she was doing, trying to look back to no avail. "What are you doing?" she asked, sounding helpless, desperately not wanting to loose her hair, even if it was in horrible shape.

"I'm cutting off you split ends silly, I wouldn't just chop off all your hair." She said, putting down the scissors and picking up the brush, "I'm going to brush your hair now, is that ok?" Tsuyako asks.

"S-sure" Haku response, dumbfounded. _'Why… is she being so nice to me?_' she asked herself as she felt a brush gently go down her hair, supported by a hand. When she got to the bottom Tsuyako repeated said process.

Eventually she finished this part and Haku's hair was unknotted. "Hum, I'm not sure what to do with your faded hair color, we can always try just dyeing it, but that might make your hair worse…" She pondered out loud.

"It doesn't matter that much." Haku said, starting to stand up. "You've done so much all ready, I couldn't ask anymore of you!" She added, walking away from the supplies, hoping to get Tsuyako to stop being so… mother-ish.

"Okay, I guess I'll stop playing with your hair then, dear." The purpled haired woman said. Walking over to the door, she opened it "I'll lead you to your room for the night, then. Wait, you must be starving, let me make you something!" she added walking, out the door and down the hallway, looking back to see if Haku was following, said person eventually walked towards her. They then walked over to the kitchen.

Haku was completely amazed by the size of it; it could easy hold 20 people without even being the least bit crowded, there where 2 other tables each able to seat at least 6 people each, the color had changed; it was a light blue, one that matched Tsuyako's clothes, and there was a door at the right side of the room, leading most likely to the food preparation area, "Sugoi." Was all Haku could mutter out.

Smiling happily at her now, hopefully, adopted, not legally or even talked about yet but, daughter's reaction, she said, "This is only the dining room, the real kitchen in through that door." she said pointing at the other door in the room, "But you don't need to go in there yet; I'll go make us some food." She added as she walked over to the door and through it, to the kitchen where, not too long after, came delicious aromas. Coming out, over 30 minutes later, with three dishes, setting them, Haku was able to look at what was made.

It was steak, 3 off them on one plate, two rare and one well done, eggs on another plate, some scrambled, others boiled, some more over easy, and on the last plate there was chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Before sitting down Tsuyako walked back into the kitchen and came out with 2 cups of what looked like hot chocolate.

"Eat up; I didn't know how you liked steaks or eggs, so I made all different kinds." She said, smiling at her, picking up one of the rare steaks. She bit into it not even bothering with the plate, knife, and fork that she set out. She stopped tearing her meat up, noticing Haku looking at her funny. "What? I'm not normal, okay?" she said before going back to eating.

Haku giggled lightly at this statement, and decided to follow her example. She took the other rare steak and ate it WITH her knife and fork. Eventually they finished their steak, eggs, ice cream, and hot chocolate. Tsuyako stood up and walks over to the door.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room now." she said, still smiling. Haku got up and followed her, and they walked back to the hallway and went towards the first door on the left. Tsuyako let Haku open the door.

Haku's jaw dropped opening the door, seeing a huge room, not as big as the dining room… actually half the size, but still very large. The room was light green, with queen size bed that had plain sheets, but that doesn't mater much to Haku. There was a desk at the right of the room and a window behind the bed, which was at the wall farthest from Haku. There was a closet at the left of the room, doors open to show a walk in closet big enough to be a room itself. "Wow." she whispered.

Tsuyako now giggling, pushed her into the room "It's all yours! I'll be in the room at the end of the hall if you need Me." she said, walking away and closing the door. Exhausted, they both crawled into bed and went to sleep.

(With Gaara and Machiko) 

Machiko walks back to the fire, and much like with Naruto and Hinata, placed the collected stuff into a barely recognizable pattern, doing hand seals, muttering the name of the jutsu, and having the cabin form. "Now we have a place to sleep, all I have to do I get some food now. I'll be back again, Gaara." she said, walking off again, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

Machiko was quietly walking around the bush, trying to find an animal, not caring what type. She eventually stumbled upon a deer, which was grazing quietly in a small clearing. She slowed down even more, as not to disturb it. Taking a position close enough to it so she can jump on it, she activated red glowing chakra claws. Preparing for the final step she got even closer, tensing her muscles. She leapt at it, glowing red claws at the ready. Too late, the deer tried to run; only to have Machiko dig her chakra claws into is head, tearing it off.

"Heh. Fresh meat." she leered evilly, the red claws lighting up her face in an eerie glow as they faded away. Picking up the deer's body, she walked back to the camp.

"You're back so soon?" Gaara questioned, looking up at her, then seeing the deer in her hands.

"Yup, I have food too!" She said excitedly for once, throwing the deer down at the fire, she pulled out a knife from her pocket and starts to tear off chunks off meat and place them near the fire to cook them. The smell of cooking flesh met with her nostrils and she inhaled deeply, loving the smell.

Some time later the meat finished cooking and she took out a piece, handing it to Gaara, who took it, holding the hot meat in protectively sand encrusted hands. Taking a bite he found that it didn't taste half bad and started to eat more. Machiko took another piece and devoured it rapidly.

Eventually they both finished with the meal and they sat at the fire until it died down, not talking. Machiko, using a water jutsu, put out the flames were left, and went into the cabin, "Gaara, if I seal the Ichibi so that he can't posses you, will you sleep?" the Nibi asked.

"If I could sleep, I would." Gaara responded, walking over to Machiko. "Can you seal him?"

"Yes I will that's why I offered it." She said, positioning herself in front of Gaara as fire seemed to appear from her fingers. "This will hurt." She said. "Goguoufuuin ( Five Elements Seal)" She jammed her fingers into Gaara's seal, emitting screams from Gaara, as his demon is sealed away "You will have no access to Shukaku's power, defense or anything" She said after the sealing, which exhausted the person getting sealed more.

"If I can have a moment's peace, it's worth it." Gaara said as he walked into the house and found a place to sleep and fell down exhausted, falling asleep almost instantly. Following his example, Machiko went to another bed and fell asleep.

(In Konoha) 

"Hokage-sama, why have to called me here?" asked Hiashi, standing in the Hokage's office.

"I called you here because I heard of your daughter being kidnapped." The Hokage said, sitting in his desk. "Naruto has also gone missing." He added.

"I don't see why this is anything I should be concerned about." Hiashi stated, about to leave.

"Some of the villagers said they saw him playing with your daughter, and there was an attempt on his life. I thought maybe the two of them gone missing could be linked" he said, trying to get Hiashi to listen.

"If they are we will inform you, but so far there is nothing to link the two together." Hiashi responded coldly, walking out of the door.

'_Hum, I guess Naruto, and probably Hinata too, are gone… not to come back, if even my ANBU couldn't find him…'_ Sandaime thought sadly, trying to get back to the work that had build up, but failing miserably.

(Back with Naruto, Hinata, Hachibi, and Sanbi) 

"Hum, that's not like him." Sanbi said, looking at the door. _'He's probably going to Myoushu-sama.'_ She thought. "Well, I think we need some food!!" she says exuberantly, walking off into the forest.

"Well… they left again" Naruto states the obvious, looking around for something to do, finding nothing; he sat down on a log. "Well now what should we do?" He asked anything and everything around him.

Hinata started trying to think of something for them to do, not being able to think of anything, she settled for sitting next to Naruto, and talking every now and then, as they waited for the girl to come back. Not having to wait long, she strolled in, carrying 2 deer on her shoulders. Nearly 15 minutes later, she started to skin the deer and got a fire going, using much the same technique as Machiko. She then started to put the meat around the fire

"Mmm, I love the smell of cooking flesh!" said the Sanbi.

"If you say so… I'd rather just have the food cook." Naruto said, looking at the food in anticipation, eventually getting bored and looking for something else to do. About 15 minutes later the food was cooked and they all ate their fill before going into the cabin. They found an already sleeping Hachibi before the sword wielder cuddled in next to him. The other two found an empty bed each and fell asleep.

(End) 

I think I spent too much time on Haku! Lol and I need to do so much more stuff still the time skip!!! DAMIT I WANA WRITE NARUHINA FLUFF lol sorry I just… want to, bad, read and review I have 2 reviews now!!! I'm happy lol but I want more.

Edited by Keyboard Kage

If you think that I've made the demons too nice then let me say this, you have not seen them angry, and I'm pretty sure massacring millions of people would get old very fast.

I can't wait for the time skip I hope I'll get to it in next chappy, if so; naruhina fluff will be soon after.

Demons so far:

**Ichibi**/ **Shukaku**: sealed-desert dog/raccoon-male-host male, Gaara. Usual outfit, till later

**Nibi**/**Machiko**: cat-free-female-description(in-human-form) dirty blond hair that's goes just past her shoulders, wearing form-fitting dark blue clothes and deep green eyes.

**Sanbi**: free-female-fox-description(in human form) tight black pants and equally as tight blood red shirt, showing off ample chest and fine curves, a simple black cape with a red dragon twisting around a white rose on the back, and 2 swords, 3 feet long, with the sheaths on her legs, and brown eyes

**Yonbi**: sealed-female-Cheetah-host female, unknown

**Gobi/Tsuyako**: free-female-wolf-description(in-human-form) deep purple hair, that falls down to just past her shoulders pulled into a pony tail at the center of her head/back, and form-fitting light blue clothes with a kunai pouch on her right thigh, and red belt, and sliver eyes.

**Rokubi**: sealed-female-Panther-host female, unknown

**Shichibi:** free-male-Rhino

**Hachibi:** free-male-bear-description(in-human-form). Full black clothes, welding a solid steal shaft scythe with points at both ends and regular scythe head, blood red hair that falls to his neck around his entire head except one patch that's cut off enough to see his right eye, which is slitted and red.

**Kyuubi: **sealed-male-fox-host male, naruto. Usual outfit, till later

**Myoushu-sama: **I know that pretty much means lord master but, not much is known about him/I haven't thought about it that well. He's ancient, almost as old as the earth itself, on the "verge" of death (anywhere from 4-10 years). He is extremely powerful and respected, and can almost sense what will happen next

**Read and review plzz!!!!**


	4. Revelations, and Training

Bla bla bla, times skip hopeful

I don't own naruto.

(Start) 

Hachibi opens his eyes, feeling a power serge, he gets up carefully, as to not disturb the woman sleeping next to him, and then walks off to the door of the cabin, opening it he walks to where the fire was _'hum what was that power serge I felt?'_ he questions the nothingness of the forest. Giving up on his search he makes a fire and goes to hunt for some food for the morning meal. When he returns he sees the woman he slept with awake and by the fire.

"Good morning dear" she says looking over at him. "You felt the power too?" she adds standing up.

"Yes" he says putting down what he gathered for the meal "it was a rather disturbing power, not quiet demonic nor human" he adds afterwards walking over to the Sanbi and hugging her.

"Why are you being so emotional now? You never where before" she asks almost concerned about him, but snuggling into his chest anyways.

"No reason" he says, now breaking the hug in favor of preparing the food, putting it on the fire he walks into the cabin and over to Naruto, and Hinata "wake up sleepy heads" he says before shaking them awake.

'_Now that's more like him...' _Sanbi thinks watching him wake up the kids from there sleep, smiling.

"It's still so early!" naruto shouts after he got dressed, "couldn't you have let us sleep a little longer?" he asks walking out of the cabin to see hinata, Hachibi, and sanbi eating, what looks to be, meat. "HEY save me some!" he shouts running over to the fire and grapping a piece of meat before sitting now next to hinata.

"if I let you sleep in any longer I would have eaten your food for you" the man with the scythe response, "would you rather be hungry or tired?" he asks continuing to eat before Sanbi snuggles up to him getting as close as possible, restricting his ability to eat.

"piff I'd get Kyuubi on you then!" he says, forgetting hinata didn't know about the kyuubi sealed in him, continuing to eat.

"A-ano w-who is K-Kyuubi?" hinata asks innocently, looking over at naruto, who stopped eating and looked down, with a clouded over looking in his eyes. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"**KIT SHE WONT JUDGE YOU, YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO TELL HER SOMETIME, WHY NOT KNOW?" **The usually quiet kyuubi says to naruto

"Ok..." Naruto says out loud, "I'll tell you hinata-san" he looks up at Hinata, grimly, "please, don't be afraid of me after wards." This statement getting a small chuckle from the Hachibi and the Sanbi, unheard by ether of the other two, "I-I-I have t-the kyuubi no kitsune, sealed inside of me" he says looking down.

Hinata gasps, "Didn't the yondaime kill the kyuubi?" she questions concernedly.

"Hardly, you humans didn't see the beginning of his power" Hachibi says, looking at them "as long as where confessing to each other, I am the Hachibi, the 8 tailed demon bear, don't worry I wont hurt you."

"D-demon?" Naruto and Hinata say incision looking at him, _'why would a demon want anything to do with us.'_

"Yup, and I'm the sanbi 3 tailed demon fox." Says the last occupant of the area, still clinging onto the Hachibi, "and Hinata-sama is the host to the Yonbi, the 4 tailed demon cheetah. You don't have to believe me, but I wanted to tell you anyways"

This was a lot to take in at once for Hinata, not only was her friend, Naruto, a demon host but, her sensei is a demon, and she is supposable a Jinchuuriki her self. She just sat there for a while _'Naruto-kun isn't bad… my sensei, isn't like the demons in lore, same with, Hachibi. They still are the same people they where before, aren't they? Why run away now…'_ she thinks looking at other people around her, "I-it d-doesn't m-matter, I-if you're a h-host, or a d-demon, y-your s-still t-the same p-person" she says looking at naruto with a caring expression.

"If Hinata-san can accept me and you, then I can too" Naruto says next looking at the two demons and then a Hinata's pale lavender eyes, smiling.

"Well now that that's settled lets get moving, we can get to are destination in half a days walk." Hachibi says as he starts to put out the fire, when the fire is out he goes to the cabin, does a few seals and says "release" the cabin falls apart into the pieces that it was made from.

"lets gooo I wana get there sooon!" Sanbi says, pulling Naruto and Hinata up from where they where sitting. "commmme on!" she jumps at Hachibi, who caches her and walks over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Come on you two you can talk while where walking we wont be going that fast." Hachibi says turning to the left and walking forwards, with Sanbi still in his arms cuddling into him, he looks back and sees Naruto and Hinata following them talking every now and then, they walk for about 7 hours, at a slow pace.

As they arrived at as huge unkempt field, that the grass was as tall as Naruto and Hinata, Sanbi got out of Hachibi arms and looks across the field and barley making out 2 figures, 1 was clearly Myoushu, the others she had some trouble identifying, "looks like someone beat us here" she states grabbing the scythe wielders hand, and started to walk forward "come on."

"It seems that way" Hachibi says following his lover, he was soon followed by the two children who could not see over the grass, and disappeared into it, wondering who it was that 'got there before them.'

(With Gaara and Machiko) 

Gaara wake's panicked, believing the Shukaku had escaped while he slept, looking around he sees the cabin in which he went to sleep in, he the remembers the days events. Sighing in relief he settles back down for once not feeling the presence of the Shukaku attacking him.

"wake up Gaara, I've found somewhere we can go, its about a 2 hour walk from here" says the voice of Machiko walking up to Gaara she brings her hand to Gaara's body ready to start shaking him.

"Can't I sleep, for a little longer?" The red head asks drowsily "I haven't slept in years" he adds trying to gain her pity.

"That wont work on me Gaara" she says, now shaking him "I didn't sleep for 10 years, and I still got up when my sensei said after the first day of sleep" she adds, starting to get angry.

"Ok, I'll get up" Gaara says rolling away from her hand before standing up. "Did you make anything for breakfast?" he asked walking over to the door.

"Yup, it's just outside hurry and eat so we can start moving, once we get there, you can sleep for a little longer." She says following Gaara out side when their both are outside she starts some hand seals and says "release" as the cabin crumbles into what it started as. She then looks over at Gaara and sees him finish eating the last piece. "Wow, you're a fast eater, do you want to keep the Shukaku sealed or should I unseal him?" she asks.

"Keep him sealed till you have to unseal him, I like the quiet." He says standing up and looking at here, "which way?"

"This way" she points to the right, "follow me" she starts to walk off and Gaara follows close behind, both walking leisurely, they talk every now and then, mostly about where they where going, after 2 hours while there walking past a big tree, they hear a voice.

"Greetings" it said in an old tired way "Gaara… Machiko… it seems you… have arrived…. First" it adds after a long pause.

"Ohaiyo, Myoushu-sama" says Machiko, "it wasn't hard being the first, the others are on the other side of the island" she adds going around to the other side of the tree, with Gaara following.

"You know him?" Gaara asks looking over to him.

"Of course, he was my sensei when I was younger, he taught me almost everything I know" she response with gratitude in her voice, smiling happily.

"Gaara…. Feel free too…. Sleep longer…. The other…. won't be here… for a while" the old man says looking at him "there is… a tree behind me… That I changed… Into a bed… you can sleep there…. If you want"

"Ok, thank" he says as he walks around the tree looking around he finds said other tree and jumps onto it and, almost instantly, falls asleep. Not really wondering how his sensei's master knows about the Ichibi.

"Myoushu-sama how long do you think it'll take them?" she asks sitting beside the tree that the old demon master was sitting in.

"about… 5 hours" he says looking off into the field and his newly returning wild life, Machiko sit next to him while Gaara sleeps they wait like that for 5 hours before Machiko stands up.

"I think I see them" she says straining her eyes to look out over the field. Within another few minutes the Hachibi and Sanbi appear out of the long grass and the Sanbi, being her crazy self, runs over to hug the nibi.

"Hellloooo!" she practically screams, running towards the nibi, the nibi having other plans brings her hands up, spreading the Sanbi's arms farther apart, then grapping her left shoulder tugging on it, knocking her off balance, then brings her leg up to trip her only to feel it be pinned to the ground, looking up she sees the Hachibi.

"awwww no fair call off you husband!" she says trying to get her foot out of the pinned.

"buuut WHY, I love him" she says, gaining her balance back she jumps onto Hachibi's back and wrapping her legs, and arms around him, much like a piggyback ride, giggling.

"Can you at lest tell him to get off of my foot!" Machiko yells at them, her foot is then released and she brings it back to support herself.

"Where is Gaara?" the Hachibi questions looking around for him.

"He… Is sleeping" says the old man in the tree chair. "Naruto… Hinata… welcome… to my domain… I am… the demon lord" he says not even looking at them, knowing they know about Hachibi and Sanbi, "and that is… the Nibi"

"HEY! Do you want to scare them away?!?!" she practically yells walking up Gaara, who walk over to them, curios about who the other people are.

"They already… Know about… us, good morning… Gaara" he says, being the only one to notice his awakening. "Everyone… is here now"

"What about Ichiro and Tsuyako?" Nibi asks looking around thinking maybe she didn't see them.

"Ichiro is attending to… clan business, and Tsuyako is being ignorant" Hachibi says the last part coldly, getting Sanbi off of him and turning her around pulling her into a hug, kissing her, which surprised the Nibi, as his not usually so forward.

"Gaara… Naruto… Hinata… your training will… comments… now, Machiko…train Gaara, Zakimarui… Naruto, Sarina… Hinata" he says, Zakimarui being Hachibi and Sarina Sanbi, "and I… will train… Machiko… Zakimarui… and Sarina… to a… farther existent, Nibi… tell Gaara… who we are"

"What does that mean?" Gaara asks looking at Nibi for an answer.

"He means to tell you… that we're demons, and the children over there are Jinchuuriki like you, only… we have to do something about Hinata's seal… its locking Yonbi away to well." She tells him, this news not disturbing Gaara much.

"I… will handle… that" the old man says standing up and walking over to where Hinata currently stood. "Child, I will not harm you" he says mustering all of his strength to say the sentence in one breath, afterwards doing a few hand seals, and saying "demonic seal reversal Jutsu." his body then slowly becomes covered in red, blue, and black chakra, he moves his hand closer to her body, but not close enough to touch her, and the chakra starts to flow around her, as this happens the huge seal, that almost completely covers her body, glow yellow showing the immense of the knowledge that who ever sealed her had to have possessed, as the red/black/blue chakra covers her body the seal begins to shrink until its as small as the seal on Naruto, resting on her right eye, the chakra then fades away along with the glowing of the seal until it completely disappeared from sight.

"Sugoi, what was that?" Naruto questions, looking at the old man, who is now retreating to his chair, "can you teach me that?"

"Naruto, that's not a technique that will be useful for much other then removing a seal or changing it" Zakimarui states with Sarina still in his arms. "I suggest we let him rest for now and begin training." He adds knowing that, even if he could beat him in a fight he is still very old and easily tried.

(In the water village with Haku and Tsuyako) 

Haku's eyes open slightly having this odd sensation of warmth, she then able to make out a room, and the plain white bed she was sleeping in "where am I?" she asks quietly, she then smells something delicious in a room not to far off, 'that was real?' she asks mentally remembering the events of yesterday, snuggling deeper into the soft bed deciding to make the best of it. But the door open and the delicious smell grew 5 times.

"good morning Haku!" came a happy voice from the door way "time to get up and eat" she adds after, walking up to the desk and setting the tray, which she had been carrying, down "when u feel like it your food is on the desk, and I'll be in the living room," she then walk out the door and closes it leaving Haku to, ether sleep or eat.

When the door closed Haku pulled the covers off of her body before going over to the desk, still tired she finds a chair there and sits down, she pull the plate closer and picks up the utensils, then begins to eat. When she is done she's fully awake, and notices that she still has the kimono on, only very ruffled now. She tries her best to get at lest some of the wrinkles out, failing miserably, she stops trying and walk over to the door _'why should I every leave this place?' _she wonders hoping that Tsuyako will let her stay for, at lest until she can get a job and such.

Haku sees Tsuyako flipping through the channels on the T.V. Boredly, not seeming to notice Haku as she sits next to her. "Ohaiyo Haku-chan!" Tsuyako says enthusiastically "how was your sleep?" she asks looking over at her, still in the pink kimono she gave her "awwww you look soo cute in that Kimono!!" she says fully realizing her creativity.

Haku promptly blushes "d-didn't you realize this b-before?" stuttering from embarrassment, and looking down.

"Not really… I was more focused on your hair… and feeding you" she says now putting her hand on Haku's chin and pulling it gently upwards, "don't look down you'll make yourself look vulnerable" she adds smiling at her.

"O-ok" Haku response looking at her new mentor, mustering all of her courage she asks, "Tsuyako-san c-can I s-stay h-here l-longer?" This statement making Tsuyako's already smiling face bigger and happier.

"Of course! You can stay as long as you want dear" now it was her turn to conjure up some courage, "and maybe even become my adopted daughter? I've… always wanted children… but I have no want to give birth" she looks down forgetting her previous words, this time Haku pulls her head up in the same manner.

"Don't look down you'll make yourself look vulnerable" she quotes Tsuyako, making her giggle.

"Ahh but you see I am strong enough to not need to look strong!" she says playfully pulling Haku into a hug, casing her to blush.

"Are you a ninja?" she asks after getting control of herself, and hugging her back, slightly.

"Something like that…" comes the unusual depressed voice of Tsuyako "but I'd rather not talk about that… for now all you need to know is that: I can protect you… I can train you… and I have no obligations to any villages" she adds in a shaky voice, still holding Haku.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to up set you" Haku says in a very sad, apologetic tone, hoping that she didn't upset her maybe mom too much.

"Its ok, I would have had to tell you sometime, better now then later" Tsuyako response, letting go of Haku, and smiling… sort of, "what do you say? Will you be my child?" she changes the subject and her attitude, in a split second.

"I would settle for just being able to stay here every now and then… but I WOULD LOVE TO!!" Haku talks normally till then end when she yells it out, hugging Tsuyako again.

"I'm glad I can help you, and that you'll be my daughter, and I can tell if you want to, you'll be a great ninja" this brings a smile to Haku's face.

"Really? Will you train me? So I can help you and myself" she questions enthusiastically, breaking the hug to look her in her sliver eyes.

"Of course I'll train you… you have a blood limit don't you?" she realizes what she missed yesterday… _'Is this is why she was abandoned… or what ever it is that happened to her? Humans… are so cruel'_ Haku's eyes widen with fear.

"Y-yes" she says with tears starting to form, getting up and walking backwards _'is she going to leave me like the others?'_ she wonders, "p-please d-don't l-leave m-me" begs Haku

"Why? Why would I leave you, for something like that? Something you have no control over" she asks, walking over to Haku and hugging her again, "I will not be scared away because of a little blood limit" she gently strokes her hair _'considering I'm what causes them'_

"y-you won't?" she more or less says looking at her new mother, hoping to not find hate in her eyes.

"Yup, I'll stay with you till the end, how bout we try to teach you to control that blood limit of yours? Or if that doesn't work maybe well try some chakra control" Tsuyako says standing up, which successfully breaks the hug, and walks over to the door, opening it to see nice weather "when did that happen…" she asks with a devious smile "are you coming or not Haku-chan?" that statement gets the other girl in the room to run up to the one at the door and together they walk off to a training ground somewhere, when they get there Tsuyako turns to her seriously, "Haku-chan"

"Yes?" Haku responds seeing her a lot more serious now

"You… are a Jinchuuriki to the Rokubi; the 6 tailed demon panther. Before you go get all emotional, I am Gobi; the 5 tailed demon wolf" she says smiling at her, hoping that Haku would accept herself and her new mother figure

(End and time skip) 

Muhahahahaha!!! TIME SKIPPP!!! W000t!!! Now I won't feel so weird about writing them so…. Mature, that was kinda sorta getting to me, muhahaha.

Updated stats on demons!:

Ichibi/Shukaku: male-host male, Gaara-desert dog/raccoon-usual outfit, till later

Nibi/Machiko: free-female-cat-dirty blond hair that's goes just past her shoulders, wearing form-fitting dark blue clothes and deep green eyes, no weapons

Sanbi/Sarina: free-female-fox-description(in-human-form) tight black pants and equally as tight blood red shirt, showing off ample chest and fine curves, a simple black cape with a red dragon twisting around a white rose on the back, and 2 swords 3 feet long with the sheaths on her legs, and brown eyes

Yonbi: sealed-hinata-female-host female, hinata-Cheetah-usual outfit, till later

Gobi/Tsuyako: free-female-wolf-description(in-human-form) deep purple hair, that falls down to just past her shoulders pulled into a pony tail at the center of her head/back, and form-fitting light blue clothes with a, showing her curves and, average, chest, a kunai pouch on her right thigh, and red belt, and sliver eyes.

Rokubi: sealed-female-panther-host female, Haku-black hair, which goes to mid back, and eyes, pink kimono when not fighting. Has underneath form-fitting black/white combat suit, providing minor armor on the chest legs arms and neck but nothing that would reduce mobility.

Shichibi/Ichiro: free-male-Rhino

Hachibi/Zakimarui: free-male-Bear-description(in-human-form). Full black clothes, welding a solid steal shaft scythe with points at both ends and regular scythe head, blood red hair that falls to his neck around his entire head except one patch that's cut off enough to see his right eye, which is slitted and red.

Kyuubi: sealed-male-host male, naruto-fox-usual outfit, till later

Myoushu-sama: I know that pretty much means lord master but, not much is known about him/I haven't thought about it that well. He's ancient, almost as old as the earth itself, on the "verge" of death (anywhere from 4-10 years). He is extremely powerful and respected, and can almost sense what will happen next


	5. Training and enlistments

Blarge I have no clue... I think I've forgotten this on every other chappy

I don't own nauto.

Ummm I have noting to say…. Other then REVIEW, o and should I post a preview of the finaly battle to get people to read?

(Start) 

(Last time)

"You… are a Jinchuuriki to the Rokubi; the 6 tailed demon panther. Before you go get all emotional, I am Gobi; the 5 tailed demon wolf" she says smiling at her, hoping that Haku would accept herself and her new mother figure

(Now time)

"W-what?" Haku questions, looking at her, stuttering and shaking she manages to say "I… I'm a… Jinchuuriki? H-how do you k-know?"

"I'm… a demon I can sense another demons presence… even if there seal into another" Gobi says kneeling in front of Haku looking her in the eyes

"I… don't know if I am... but… I'll believe you… Okaa-san… it doesn't matter… if you're a demon, you've treated me better then humans… so your still, my mother" Haku says bringing a huge smile to her mothers face.

"I'm glad you don't judge by titles" Tsuyako says, standing up she adds "now lets get to that training shall we?"

4 years later 

A girl was walking through the, almost deserted, town towards a building that was clearly, the Kage's residents. Dressed in a form-fitting black/white combat suit, providing minor armor on the chest legs arms and neck but nothing that would reduce mobility. _'Hum I wonder if I'll be able to join the water now?'_ she ponders this not hearing the person approach on her right side.

"Haku-chan! What did I say about spacing out! I could have killed you 8 times!" the new person says to the now identified Haku, who promptly jumped out of her skin.

"Gomen Okaa-san" she says after regaining some of her dignity "I was wondering if they would let me into the ninja ranks" again starting to space out.

"Well stop! You leave yourself to open! That alone can cost you your life, in this line of work" this time she hits her gently to try and wake her up more "I'll go with you"

"Ok thank you" she says back, they walk mostly in silences for the remainder of the trip as they got to the building, and opened the door, they walked up a few, more like 2000, flights of stairs.

"State your name and business" came a voice from the desk that was in front of them.

"I am Tsuyako, and this is my daughter, Haku, we wish to enroll her into the academy" Tsuyako says, taking control of the situation.

"Then go to the academy, we don't have enough time on are hands to deal with every wana-be ninja"

"You don't understand" she disappears and in now standing next to the person at the desk, with a hand to his throat "if this where under normal circumstances I'd agree but, its not now get me the Mizukage, before I just go in there my self" she says starting to leak out killing intent, which gets the ninja that was there to run, after being released, into the Mizukage's office and then come back saying.

"He'll see you now, just up the hall fist on your left."

"Thank you" Tsuyako says, now back at Haku, both of them walking into the Mizukage's office.

"Welcome Tsuyako, it's been a while, would you stop scaring my ninja?" the Mizukage says looking up at then, from the pile of work he has on the desk "Ah who is this child?" he adds seeing Haku.

"she is the reason I'm here, Mizukage, I have been training her for the past four years, and she wants to enroll as a ninja, I didn't want her to sit in the academy for another 5 years learning already known stuff so I was hoping you could get her into the graduation exams coming up" Tsuyako addresses the Mizukage, not caring about putting the usual, for ninjas, -sama at the end.

"Hum if you've been training her I'm sure she could beat any Jounin and even ANBU in this village, consider it done, the exams are tomorrow." The Mizukage says, going back to his now increased workload.

(With Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Machiko, Zakimarui, Sarina) 

Panting from excision naruto fall to the grounds, followed by Hinata, and Gaara, all exhausted. In the first 3 weeks of there training they all mastered chakra control, hinata and naruto where taut how to use there demons, and Gaara how to suppress his, and hinata's demon, the Yonbi, taut her to unlock her blood limit and use it. Then they where train for the rest of the 4 years, in Taijutsu, ever now and then taut a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

"Good" says the voice of the Hachibi, "I think there ready for the next stage, what do you think?" he asks his fellow demons.

"I dono about your students but Gaara's not much of a Taijutsu person, he's more then ready" Machiko says back.

"hinata-sama is doing really good, she seems to excel in Taijutsu, under the right presser" Sarina says running over to Zakimarui and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"'Next stage?' What's that?" Naruto asks curiously wondering if he'd learn something like what the old demon lord did before.

"well the next stage is seeing which your better at, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" Hachibi response, after breaking the kiss, "follow us kids" this statement getting groans and moans of protest, they just finished there rigorous Taijutsu exercise, but following them anyways.

"Now this place was a lot harsher before, but we toned it down a lot, this will give you various mental tests that will seem like its real, a very advance Genjutsu I can even do, but it will throw much more basic Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, if you can get out of the Genjutsu it generates quickly, then you generally will be good with Genjutsu, the Ninjutsu part… I'm not sure what that's about, but it works so just go with it" the Nibi says, the still tired Jinchuuriki try to absorb the information, but mostly fail, resigning themselves to just getting it over with.

Naruto volunteered first, he lost to all Genjutsu, the Ninjutsu though, where most defeated meaning he's a Ninjutsu kind of ninja. Hinata was next; she got out of all Genjutsu and avoided most Ninjutsu, rather balanced ninja but leaning more to Genjutsu. Gaara is last, he avoids most Genjutsu defeats all Ninjutsu. He's same as hinata only leaning to Ninjutsu.

"well now that that's done, next test will be finding your element, Gaara does not need to partake in this for he has taken on Shukaku's element, sand" Hachibi says this time walking off in a seemingly random direction, coming back after a while with 2 pieces of paper looking things, "these are chakra paper channel some chakra into it and it should somehow be destroyed, which how it is destroyed will tell us what element your good with"

Again Naruto volunteers first, he grabs one of the pieces of paper, and channels his chakra into it, the paper is then cut in half, surprising naruto who drops it on the ground.

"Seems that your wind naruto, rather rare, and you'll need precise control, and a lot of chakra" Hachibi says again chuckling at his reaction, gaining an angry glare from naruto, which only made him laugh more, "Hinata how about you go now"

"Ok" she says grabbing the last piece of paper before channeling chakra in it only to have it; turn into soil and fall to the ground, where it hit grew numerous plants of all different types.

"Interesting… I have never seen this before" Hachibi looks at it baffled as well as all of the other demons standing there. _'What could this mean?'_

"Hum… very rare" came a different voice that they all recognized instantly as Myoushu "a sub element… of earth… plants… very powerful… even more so… then and normal element… all sub elements are… I have only seen… a sub element… twice… in my life" he continued _'if she gave master this element, they will be much closer to their ultimate goal'_

(Some random location) 

A man in dressed in full back, tight shirt showing off his well formed muscle and loose black cargo pants, short hair, which is a deathly green, that barley covers the top part of his head, with a giant sword on his back, that covers his entire back, is looking down on a village.

"Hum it's that time already is it?" He says to no one, the wind starts to pick up making his cape noticeable, on the back its bitch black but underneath is blood red, only colored like this because of stains "Kimimaro, you a fool" he says jumping towards the village walls, only to be greeted but the sound five, he smiles "this makes things much easier"

Four out of five of the sound nins charge at him readying there weapons, the other takes out a flute and starts to play. The man draws his giant sword, and in the blink of an eye all but one of the sound 5 are dead, the survivor's eyes go wide, he hadn't seen him move!

"Kimimaro" the other person said putting his sword away "Orochimaru only wants your body, but you have contracted a dieses, one that humans can not cure"

"Who are you, what do you want?" he asks activating his curse seal, level two, changing into a demonic like thing; he pulls out a bone and readies a defense.

"Kimimaro, don't make me kill you, I am Shichibi the creator of your blood line" Kimimaro just charges him, Shichibi grapes Kimimaro's weapon not even caring when it cuts open his hand "you should not be used as a tool, be the user, bend Orochimaru to your will! If you need help… I am always willing to train you" Shichibi disappears; he is now inside the village. He finds Kabuto, and in a second he suffers the same fate as the sound ninja who tried to stop him. He leaves the village, and sits in the forest waiting for Kimimaro.

_**Another 4 years later**_

"Hinata-chan!!" shouted the usually loud blonde boy in the small camp that had been made, "where are you?!" he asks to the wind, for no one responded, but he continued to search for her, suddenly some one tapped his shoulder, he turns around to try and see who it was, but there was no one there… or so it seemed.

"Naruto-kun, you can see past even this Genjutsu?" says the easily identified hinata dropping the Genjutsu to appear in front of him. dressed in, semi-tight pale lavender shirt, showing some of her curves and breasts, tight, black pants the cling to her legs, she usually has a dark blue jacket over top of her, covering her feminine details, her hair falls to the middle of her back, pulled back into a semi ponytail in the back to keep it out of her hair when she fought. With the camp fading away, though neither really paid attention

"Seems I'll never be able to get past a Genjutsu" naruto says chuckling nervously, looking in to her pale eyes that where filled with concern.

"You'll get it some time naruto-kun" she says caringly, knowing something bad could happen if he didn't "but for now, why don't we go back?" she looks at him. Dressed in baggy black cargo pants, loose-fitting black shirt lined with orange, with same spiky blond hair. One last time before, she turns to walk back to the true camp, with naruto following her.

"Say Hinata-chan, what do you think sensei's have in store for us today?" Naruto asks after caching up to her, there hands brushed together, causing them both to blush, but nether said anything about it.

"I don't know naruto-kun" was her answer; as they continued to walk in silences for awhile.

"Ne hinata-chan? Do you think you could teach me how to control the plants like you do?" naruto asks finding it very cool that she can do that, and wanting to be able to do it himself.

"I... can try, but you probably won't be as good as me" she responds knowing that there sensei's did the element test for a reason.

"Really?" he asks "sugoi! It doesn't really matter if I'm not as good as you, besides it's your specialty, so I hope you'll still be better then me, I just thought it would be cool to do that, like you"

This causes Hinata to blush _'Naruto-kun thinks that what I can do is cool'_ she starts to space out with that thought, but a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of that

"Hinata-chan where are you going?" the male with said person asks, seeing her start to wonder off in the wrong direction, "the camp is this way isn't it?" he adds pointing to the right

"H-hai, I guess I lost myself in thought" she responds blushing again, turning in the right direction she follows where naruto had started to walk towards, when she caches up to him he grasps her hand, both then blush, a lot.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asks, intertwining her fingers with his, almost as if it was a reflex, both of them then blush even more.

"G-gomen" Naruto says letting go, only to have Hinata squeeze his hand.

"I-I didn't stay s-stop" she says, felling Naruto's hand close on hers again, they then continued walking to the camp in relative silences, talking ever now and then, about nothing of real importance, as they entered the camp they intently saw Sanbi standing in front of them.

"AWWWWW isn't that cuuute!!" she says seeing Naruto, and Hinata holding hands, causing them to blush again, only a lot deeper "they like each other!" she then skips off singing some random song of love and relationships, probable looking to Hachibi.

"She gets weirder every day" Naruto says looking around the camp, finding nothing interesting, then looking over at Hinata's pale lavender eyes, almost becoming entranced by them.

"Naruto-kun, that's not nice" Hinata says, also looking at the one that she love's eyes.

"Zakimarui has called us all in, I suggest you come some time soon" Gaara's voice said piercing through there thoughts, they both looked over at him. He was wearing what he does in the anime after the time skip, only there where no bags under his eyes, ok well lines around his eyes but whatever, and no kanji for love. (Ok so I got lazy but it actually looks good)

"Ok thanks Gaara-san" naruto says, Gaara disappears in a swirl of sand, leaving the two future lovers alone "well I guess we should go over there then"

"Ya" hinata response, they then both walk over to the middle of the camp, where they find Sanbi holding onto Hachibi like he was going to disappear if she didn't, and the Nibi sitting as far away from them as possible, with Gaara between them.

"AWW the lovers are here!!" Sarina announced loud enough for people in hell to hear, making Naruto and Hinata blush, Sanbi still holding onto Hachibi only sitting on his lap facing him now.

"Ok enough embarrassing them dear, we need to do something remember?" Zakimarui says/asks, Naruto, and Hinata sit down about 5 feet away from them, "now that where all settled… somewhat, I have a question for all of you; do you wish to go to and hidden village and which one?"

"I have no preferences ether way" Gaara says in an uncaring way, waiting to see if they would be going to a village.

"I… would like to go back to Konoha" Naruto says, not surprising much of anyone, his said a few times he would like to see his 'Ojii-san' again.

"I do too" Hinata says "I… want to see if my father has changed" she finishes looking down, holding onto Naruto's hand tighter, who squeeze her hand back.

"Alright then we'll go to Konoha" Machiko says getting up and starting to pack up everything.

(With Haku, and Tsuyako) 

"Well, this is the fastest I've ever seen anyone grow, I am honored to have you in my village, and I here by give you, and your care taker, the level of hunter-nin" the Mizukage says sanding in front of with Haku and Tsuyako, on the deck of the Mizukage tower, with people from all over gathering to watch there most promising new ninja, and her trainer become hunter-nin "you two will be on the same, two man squad and will start your hunting of any missing-nin you wish in two days time."

"Thank you Mizukage-sama" Haku and Tsuyako say at the same time, kneeling down and bowing to him.

"Are you sure you want to be tied to this village Tsuyako?" he asks quietly so that only them can hear him, "I know you don't like to be tied with anyone."

"I am taking this roll mostly to guard Haku, I will let her fight her own battles, but I will not allow anyone to kill her, this is tectonically a one man squad, I am merely back up" Tsuyako responses, making Haku happy and mad at the same time.

"Very well but you will be listed as a 2 man squad, here are your masks" he hands a dragon mask to Haku and a wolf mask to Tsuyako, "you are dismissed."

"I want to hunt Zabuza" Haku says before ether of them leaves "he is pure evil… I want to stop him"

"Very well, here is a bingo book, your main objective is to hunt down and ether kill, or bring back for interrogation, and exsiccation" the Mizukage says handing them a bingo book, "if you run into anyone other missing-nins as a hunter-nin you are obligated to kill or bring back to the village" after he finishes this sentence he turn around and walks back into the building.

Haku and Tsuyako then jump down to a lower building before jumping to the ground, they then walk, with there masks on, down the street. When the get to Tsuyako's house the take off their masks and sit down on the couch.

"Hum what's with you Haku?" Tsuyako asks noticing, even when they where ate the Mizukage tower, her mixed emotions.

"Why do you feel you have to protect me not matter what?" said person asks, trying to be as respectful as possible, looking up at her.

"I… I'm sorry, but… I can't stand the thought of loosing you… even though I know you are easily beyond ANBU level… I still can't stand it…" she says looking away with sadness very easily seen in her eyes, and tears starting to form, until she feels Haku hug her.

"Go-gomenasai, I didn't mean to… make you sad" Haku says trying to cheer her up.

"Its ok, its only natural that you would begin to want out of your mother protective grasp, and explore what its like to be on your own" Tsuyako responds _'but I'll never let you go away from me completely'_

(At the broader of Konoha) 

The guards on duty where sitting there, hoping that there boring guard duty would come to a close some time soon, when they say 6 figures approaching the gate, they all instantly became alert looking for any possible signs of an attack, its not every day you see 6 people coming into the village at once.

As the people come closer they could see it was Zakimarui, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Machiko, and Sarina. Of course they don't know who it they are (but I'm to lazy to re-explain there appearance)

As they reached the gate the guard says "state your name and business in Konoha." He looked over every one present recognizing no one, Hinata and naruto had a Genjutsu on them, providing them with the cover they needed to get in the village unknown.

"I wish to see and old acutance of mine, I believe you call him hokage-sama, and I would like to enlist my students into the academy for the graduation exam" Hachibi says walking over to the gate expecting them to open the gate as soon as he said that.

"Very well, OPEN THE GATE" the guard yells to his allies on the other side of the gate, which promptly opened.

"We can find are way there" Hachibi says ignoring what ever he was going to say and walking towards the hokage tower, his party followed him the whole way there, with Sarina practically on Zakimarui, and Naruto and Hinata holding hands, they reached the tower and started to climb the stairs, when they reach the top they where greeted by a chuunin level ninja, that was acting as the receptionist.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" he asks kindly.

"We would like to speak to the hokage, tell him it's Zakimarui" says Hachibi to the receptionist.

"Alright, I'll be right back then" the ninja then gets up and walks over top the hokage's office, knocking on the door and then going in, coming back out he walks over to the desk and sits down "he will see you Zakimarui."

The group walks to the office which still has the door open; closing it behind them they hear the hokage.

"Zakimarui, it's been along time" he says still trying to do some paper work "what brings you back here?"

"Well if you would look up you would know" he responses dropping the illusion on Naruto and Hinata, when the Hokage finished the page he was on he looks up.

"N-Naruto? H-Hinata?" he gasps out in surprise, getting out of his seat he walk to naruto "where did you find them?" he asks Zakimarui.

"Oji-san!" Naruto shouts, letting go of hinata's hand he jumps at the Hokage hugging him.

"Actually, I am the one who offered them another choice, I am also the one who saved naruto from the villagers, and this" he points to Gaara, "is Gaara, another person we saved."

'_Naruto-kun'_ Hinata thinks after hearing he had to be saved from the villagers, knowing what could have happened if he didn't arrive then, at this time naruto let the Hokage go, and hinata walked up to him, who promptly turn around to face her, giving Hinata the perfect opportunity to, hug him, "Naruto-kun, even… the villagers hated you" she whispers with tear starting to form, _'Naruto-kun.'_

"It's ok now, I had Oji-san then, and now I have all of you" naruto says back, keeping his voice low, and hugs her.

"AWWW, THERE FIRST HUG!!" Guess who shouts this, with that said and them both blushing, she jumps towards Hachibi and kisses him.

The Hokage coughs, trying to get everyone's attention, but failing miserably _'When did this happen'_ he thinks looking at Hinata and Naruto, then towards the two that are just standing there "does this happen all the time?" he asks wondering how they could keep there sanity.

"Usually Zakimarui and Sarina are like this, but Naruto and Hinata hugging is a new development" Machiko responses looking at the curiously, "generally we have to just wait till they stop."

Naruto's hand where around Hinata, they both heard Sarina comment and blushed, a lot, but where to spaced out to even care or hear what else was going on, Naruto started to back up, bringing Hinata with him until the where at the wall, they both then sit down, with Hinata on Naruto's lap.

"ok, enough" Hachibi voice was heard, he had long since got the Sanbi off of him and they where all waiting for them for at lest 10 minutes now "SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yells shaking both of them, they both instantly stand up and stop hugging blushing deeply.

A collective "finally" could be heard to the bottom of the tower, Naruto grapes Hinata's hand and they both then looking over at the group that seemed to be getting VERY annoyed.

"H-How long where we like that?" Naruto asks with a blush.

"About 10 minutes more the Zakimarui and Sarina, so at lest 20 minutes" Gaara says with little emotion, "I suggest we start what we came for before something like that happens again."

"Good idea" the Sandaime says "Zakimarui, why is it that you've come back?"

"Well I wanted them to live a normal life… as normal as there lives will ever get as ninja and Jinchuuriki at lest, so I asked them if they wanted to go to a ninja village and they picked here" he says.

"I see, well I'll get them enlisted, Gaara, Hinata, and Naruto right? They'll be in the graduation exam that is tomorrow, I'll get a house for you 6 to" the Hokage walking over to his desk and pulls out some paper starting to make everything official.

"Actually, only 5 Machiko have other things she needs to attend to, and don't tell anyone of Naruto and Hinata I think they should make friends with out them having past judgments" Hachibi says, getting a nod from the Sandaime they are all ushered out by Machiko and Sarina. "Sarutobi, I have another question" he says like a friend would.

This sudden drop in formality causes his head to rise up "what is it?" he asks hoping other to serious happened.

"It's about the Uchiha clan, you know how blood limits form right?" he asks and told him hoping not to have to go into detail.

"Last time I remember, it was when demonic blood is present in a normal human's body, but what does this have to do with you?"

"I am the Hachibi, 8 tailed demon bear, and its not just when demonic blood is present, it's when a demon is bored and decides to bring chaos to humans, with a little effort the demon can make a blood limit by just touching a person" this information cause the Hokage's eyes to go wide.

"You… started the Sharingan?" he questions looking at him, not in fear but surprise.

"Yes that I did, and I wish to look over the remaining Uchiha, I do not want to be a sensei to him though, he's too stuck-up for me." Zakimarui walks over to the window "and Itachi will die soon, he and Kisame are coming for the Ichibi, but they do not know 3 Jinchuuriki are here together."

"Uchiha Sasuke is in the graduation exams coming up, I can get them all in the same team if you want" Sarutobi says standing up and following his friend "how do you know this?"

"I have my ways, and can you please keep all of the Jinchuuriki on the same team, or as many as possible, I don't really want to have to run back and forth to protect them all"

"How strong do you think your students are?" Sarutobi asks

"Alone, I'd say ANBU. Together; they could beat the Sannin and you at the same time. Together there strong, alone they fall"

(End) 

AHHHH I wanted to just keep writing but I need to like stop! Any ways, minor freak out at beginning I'm so die hard Zabuza fans but… he's going to die, some Sasuke bashing in there, and! NaruHina fluffy moment! Lol don't ask I have no answer; ok I have more on demons and elements. And there 12 NOW! I can write them more mature and FLUFF!! Lol I wana get to a battle seen! I only wrote one so far and that was like 3 seconds long.

There train for 8 year by the bijuu. There strong. But ANBU in my story… or where it's going is like, what ever get out of my way.

I had to modify this chapter and next it might work out better I might have messed everything up, but I had to do it sorry

Ichibi/Shukaku: desert dog/raccoon-male-host male, Gaara, normal after time skip clothes, no lines around his eyes or kanji for love

Nibi/Machiko: free-female-cat-dirty blond hair that's goes just past her shoulders, wearing form-fitting dark blue clothes and deep green eyes, no weapons

Sanbi/Sarina: free-female-fox-description(in-human-form) tight black pants and equally as tight blood red shirt, showing off ample chest and fine curves, a simple black cape with a red dragon twisting around a white rose on the back, and 2 swords 3 feet long with the sheaths on her legs, and brown eyes

Yonbi: sealed-hinata-female-Cheetah-host female, hinata, a dark blue jacket, covering her feminine details, semi-tight pale lavender shirt, showing some of her curves and breasts, tight black pants the cling to her legs, her hair falls to the middle of her back, pulled back into a semi ponytail in the back to keep it out of her hair when she fought.

Gobi/Tsuyako: free-female-wolf-description(in-human-form) deep purple hair, that falls down to just past her shoulders pulled into a pony tail at the center of her head/back, and form-fitting light blue clothes with a, showing her curves and, average, chest, a kunai pouch on her right thigh, and red belt, and sliver eyes.

Rokubi: sealed-female-Panther-host female, Haku (fem)

Shichibi/Ichiro: free-male-Rhino

Hachibi/Zakimarui: free-male-Bear-description(in-human-form). Full black clothes, welding a solid steal shaft scythe with points at both ends and regular scythe head, blood red hair that falls to his neck around his entire head except one patch that's cut off enough to see his right eye, which is slitted and red.

Kyuubi: sealed-male-fox-host male, naruto, baggy black cargo pants, loose-fitting black shirt lined with orange, with same spiky blond hair

Myoushu-sama: I know that pretty much means lord master but, not much is known about him/I haven't thought about it that well. He's ancient, almost as old as the earth itself, on the "verge" of death (anywhere from 4-10 years). He is extremely powerful and respected, and can almost sense what will happen next

Elements:

Kyuubi/naruto: wind

Yonbi/hinata: earth, sub element plant

Rokubi/Haku: water/ice

Shukaku/Gaara: sand

Shichibi/Ichiro: earth

Hachibi/Zakimarui: fire

Sanbi/Sarina: electricity

Gobi/Tsuyako: wind

Nibi/Machiko: fire

Myoushu-sama: all


	6. Genin exams

Ummm START I'm just going to use there names, but they dono who they are, naruto doesn't have and annoying voice, and Haku is 1 year older then Naruto. Everything is postponed (other then Orochimaru as I've explained) by 4 years-ish

(Start) 

"Ok class, today, as you know, is the graduation exams, and we seem to have 4 new people joining us for it" Iruka announces to his class, as he does he walks over to the door and opens it revealing Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata, Naruto had a Genjutsu hiding his whisker marks and spiky hair, now it looks like its flat, and Hinata had a Genjutsu hiding her eyes, which look like normal only now they have pupils, "this exam is going to be a little different, you will all fight each other, so that your sensei's can see what you can do individually, a long with the normal exam"

So they where all called up one at a time to do Henge and Bunshin, pretty much everyone passes this and then they where all ushered outside for the Taijutsu matches, most where uneventful and not worthy of explaining, the last 4 how ever where rather interesting.

"Ok first of the semi-final round, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke"

Said people walk to the center of the field and get into a fighting stance, Iruka standing between them, "ready?" he asks.

"Ya what ever" Sasuke says looking up at his opponent, who he has never seen before.

"Ready" naruto says, his stance has his right hand up at the top of his torso, his left at the bottom both bent, his left side facing his opponent, his legs slightly bent.

"Begin" they both hear as Sasuke charges at Naruto preparing for a left hook punch, only to have it blocked with Naruto right hand, Sasuke throws his right hand out aiming at enemy's face, which is blocked by Naruto left hand, then

Sasuke is hit with naruto left leg in the chest making him fly back wards.

Naruto starts some hand seals and as he finishes he inhales and says "Katon: Gookakyuu no Jutsu" he releases a huge fire ball that flies at Sasuke who has just finished his hand seals, doing the same attack they hit each other and after a minute of struggling, Sasuke's wins, only to see and huge gush of air coming at him, destroying everything in its path.

Sasuke jumps out of the way of the jutsu and gets a punch in the face, flying into a tree he hits it and falls unconscious, leave Naruto the winner.

"Ok next mach, Hyuuga Hinata vs. Gaara" Iruka says, still entranced by the destruction caused by Naruto, as the medical ninja that where standing by rush over to Sasuke, and naruto walks be to the out side of the field, Gaara and Hinata walk to the center, Hinata in lee's stance and gaara just standing there.

"Are you ready?" Iruka says, finally getting over his shock, Gaara and Hinata both nod, "then begin!" he shouts as he jumps away from them.

"Don't hold back this time Hinata" Gaara says still just standing there, looking at her waiting for her to make a move.

"Ok" Hinata responds, she activates her Byakugan, still under the Genjutsu, she charges Gaara throwing two punches at different spots, Gaara's sand protects him, hinata kicks low, with chakra ready to nullify the sand, she hits the sand and it disperses, she then proceeds to sweep out his legs, but Gaara jumps backwards, he feels something crawling up his legs

"Shit" was the only thing he said as the vines wrapped around his legs pinning him to the spot, he sends his sand down to try and pray them off with no affect, he gathers some more sand and sends it towards Hinata, he caches the last seal she does and then everything when black all sound disappeared all his senses could find nothing.

Hinata walks up to Gaara and puts her hand towards his chest, if it where a real battle she would have Chakra in it ready to kill her appoint from the inside out, as her hand reaches his chest, his body starts to degrade into sand, hinata jumps back as more sand erupts from the ground trying to catcher her.

Gaara is now hiding underneath the ground controlling his sand to try and ensnare Hinata, guided by his third eye technique. Hinata is dodging franticly knowing that that if she gets cot by the sand she is dead and searching around for Gaara, Hinata starts to get to caught up in looking around and Gaara's sand caches her and starts to climb up her legs, as it reaches mid chest there is a puff of smoke and he body is replaced with a log.

Gaara is once again assaulted by vines; his sand is ably to stop most of them this time as he comes out from the ground, he dodges the vines and then he sees hinata in front of him, with a palm open and at his chest.

"You loose Gaara-kun" Hinata says quietly, no one can hear what she's said but Gaara.

"Good job, I forfeit" Gaara says the last part so everyone can hear him, and then walks back to the outside, making everyone look at him weird, he gets a lot of why's, none of which he answered.

"Ok…" Iruka says "then Hinata is the winner by default, Naruto would you please come up here" as he is commanded naruto walks up to Hinata, smiling widely.

"Good job Hinata-chan! I knew you could do it!" he shouts making everyone fully realize they know each other.

"Ok you two; this is there final round who ever wins is the best fighter of this graduating class, ready?" Iruka says, again they both nod and Iruka says "begin" and then jumps back to watch the fight.

"Wana do just Taijutsu or add in some Ninjutsu?" naruto asks, obviously not wanting to fight Hinata's Ninjutsu.

"Let's do just Taijutsu for now" Hinata responds back, going into her stance, soon followed by naruto only right side facing his opponent this time.

They both run at each other, throw a right punch which is blocked by the others punch, Naruto does a side snap kick, Hinata dodges and hits a Tenketsu in his leg with one finger, then hits his kick away and brings a punch up to his face, only to be blocked by a hand, and a round house kick, with the same leg she hit away, come around to try and hit her in the back.

Hinata ducks under the leg and uses her left leg to sweep out Naruto's other leg, he starts to fall only top bring his hands down and flip backwards away from Hinata, he lands on the ground and blocks the punch that was thrown, bringing up his leg to kick hinata on the face, she jumps back only to see naruto in her face, throwing a punch at her, she blocks the punch but feels another one hit her in the gut.

Naruto jumps back a bit and kicks at hinata, hitting her square in the face, throwing her back she lands on the ground, and skids a foot, she just lies there unmoving.

"Oh MY GOD, HINATA-CHAN" he yells running over to her, "I'm sorry hinata" he says a little quieter, cause hinata to smile and throw out her hand to his chest, "hey! That's a dirty trick" he says in an angry voice.

"But it worked didn't it?" Hinata says giggling at his pouting face "cheer up I forfeit"

"Nani? Why?" Naruto asks, looking at her in surprise and curiosity.

"Because, I can't stand" she says smiling, causing Naruto's eye's to widen "you win"

"I… I did that to you?" he asks in a low voice "I'm sorry Hinata… I didn't mean to"

"I know" she smiles again "you did what we where supposed to, it's ok"

"No its not" he says, gently pulling up her torso and then hugging her, trying not to break down, somewhere along the line Iruka announced Naruto the winner and told everyone to meet back at the academy tomorrow for meeting there sensei's, and most of the people left, but none of this was noticed but the two that where hugging in the middle of the field.

"Really it is Naruto, when we started the battle I knew you would win in pure Taijutsu, and that I would get hurt in the process" hinata reassures naruto hugging him back, and blushing the two stayed like that fort what felt like years they heard a persons voice.

"HEY, love birds snap out of it!" the unusually calm Sarina Yells, Naruto and Hinata blush even more and they look up at her, "we've been given a house FOLLOW ME!!!"

Sarina then turns and starts to walk, not noticing what naruto did next, Naruto breaks the hug and then, instead of letting Hinata walk, he picks her up bridal style, and runs after the Sanbi.

"N-naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata says bringing her arms around his neck to help support her weight.

"Well sing as how I disabled your legs, I thought I could carry you to the house" Naruto responded starting to smile at her, she gave no farther protests and let her self get carried away to the house they had been giving somewhere in Konoha, as they arrived Sarina unlocks and opens the door and then turns around.

"AWWW that's o cuuute!!!" she says final noticing the Naruto was carrying Hinata "now not only do they hug BUT he carries HER!!" she randomly goes on about this for ages walking into the house and running around looking for Zakimarui, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone to walk into the house.

"You rooms are up stairs the first two can be ether of yours, the rest of us have already decide which rooms we want" the ever stoic Gaara says standing in the doorway to the living room, he walks back into the room and sits down on the couch.

"Ne Hinata-chan lets go pick are rooms" Naruto says walking over to the stairs, with her still in his hands, and going up them, when they got to the top naruto goes to the first door and opens it, the room have a queen size bed a closet and a desk already set up, the walls and roof where a light orange almost unnoticeable, the other room is the exact same only a lavender color.

"You can have the orange one Naruto-kun, I want this one" Hinata says, Naruto is currently in the doorway of the lavender room with Hinata STILL in his arms, "I can walk now, so you can put me down Naruto-kun,"

"Ok" Naruto said letting her down but didn't let her go, he hugs her and says "I'm sorry" again, Hinata assures him its ok again and then they realize how late it is and go to bed looking forward to tomorrow, when they will meet there new sensei and go on a few missions maybe.

(With the two women hunter-nin squad) 

A hail of needles rain down on an unsuspecting ninja, over 50 of them hit him in vital spots, the ninja falls down dead, feeling no pain, after a shout of "katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu" the body is incarnated and a girl with a ANBU mask and black and white battle combat suit, followed by another person with a wolf ANBU mask jump into the clearing that the previous ninja was in.

"That the 5th person we've run into so far and we still haven't found are target" Haku says with disappointment in her voice.

"It's not so easy to track down high level missing-nin as it is to find these chuunin level" Tsuyako says sighing _'when is she going to stop complaining about that?_' she asks herself "but where getting closer I can feel it"

"I know we are, he was here not to long ago" Haku says looking around, and then jumping off to the west with Tsuyako following close behind her.

(The next day with Naruto and Hinata) 

"Hurry get up!" an exuberant voice comes from a house belonging to none other then Sarina "you'll be late if you don't get up now!" the person yells again.

"OK SHUT UP!" an second voice booms this time being Naruto's, who was in his room changing when she started to yell, walking out of his room, now fully dressed, Naruto walks down the stairs and over to the kitchen to see everyone already sitting there "wow, you guys get up to early."

"Not really, when you get a sensei he'll most likely tell you to be up about 2 hours ago, most of us woke up not to long ago" Hachibi stated in his know-it-all stage of the day continuing to eat his breakfast "now eat before you have to go with out food"

Following his advice Naruto sat down in a chair next to Hinata, who grapes his hand and intertwines her figures with his, forcing naruto to eat one handed, but he offers no complaints, and finds away to eat his food, After they ate there food. Naruto, Hinata and Gaara, walk to the ninja academy, with Naruto and Hinata still holding hands.

When they got there Gaara went to the back and sat down in an empty space while Naruto and Hinata looked for the closest place with two open spots, they found one at the right middle edge, all of the new Genin waited patiently for Iruka to announce the teams, most of which are unimportant.

"Ok team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, and Gaara. Odd why is there a team of 4?" Iruka said the last part more to him self, but shook it off and continued with the teams "team 8 Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji, team 9 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Haruno Sakura" he said a bunch more but either Naruto, Hinata or Gaara where listening any more.

Eventually all of the other teams have left leaving only Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Sasuke there, Naruto and Hinata where too busy talking to notice, Gaara didn't really care ether way, and Sasuke was starting to get frustrated, even if he wasn't showing it, after about and hour there sensei walks in the door.

"Yo" Kakashi says with his head sticking in the door.

"Hello Kakashi, could you try to be more punctual next time?" Gaara asks with a hint of frustrations in his voice.

Kakashi just smiled back, how ever some one could tell under that mask _'looks like this team might actually pass, there the first one's who didn't freak out at me too'_ he thinks "meet me on the roof in 2 minutes" he says disappearing in a poof of smoke, Gaara does the same only in a swirl of sand, Naruto and hinata follow Gaara's example disappearing too, leaving only Sasuke to walk up to the roof.

'_My my, I didn't think that three of them would know how to do that'_ kakashi thinks looking at his three students who appeared only a few seconds after him, Naruto now having his arm around Hinata, and Kakashi pulls out a book, as they waited for Sasuke and then Kakashi says "ok lets learn more about each other, by telling each other are names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future"

"How about you go first sensei?" Naruto says looking at him for he first time.

"Ok, my name is Hatake Kakashi; my likes are… my dislikes are… my hobbies are… my dream is…" he says not evening them any information, "Ok you next stoic red head."

"My name is Gaara, my likes are training, my dislikes are few, my hobbies are training, and my dream is nothing" Gaara says in a dead voice.

'_Hum that's interesting no dream?'_ "Ok Blondie next" kakashi says

"My names in Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are training, Hinata (blush), and my old sensei's my dislikes are back stabbers, and idiots, my hobbies are training with Hinata and my sensei, my dream is to make everyone respect me!"

'_Ahh young love, and a want for respect, and has been betrayed it seems' _Kakashi thinks "other brooding next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are few, my dislikes are many, my hobbies are training, my goal, no my ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan"

'_Goody goody an avenger, guess who he wants to kill'_ Kakashi thinks sarcastically "ok you girly next"

"My name is; Hyuuga Hinata my likes are; training, Naruto (blush), and cinnamon buns, my dislikes are; people who are mean to other people with no real reason, and people who judge others by there title's, my hobbies are; training with Naruto, and our sensei's and my dreams are to be accepted back to my real family" the Genjutsu is still covering up who she is.

'_Ahh returned love, this will make there lives a lot easier, pretty much same as Naruto'_ Kakashi thinks again "well you are dismissed for to day, tomorrow at 5 O-clock meet at the memorial training field, we'll be doing survival training" getting no complaints like he expected Kakashi added, "Oh and don't eat, or you'll throw up" he then disappears, only to reappear next to a man in full black and blood red hair.

"Ah so you found me did you? I was wondering what the extent of power of an old ANBU captain would be" Hachibi says not bothering to look at him.

"Who are you and why are you spying on us" Kakashi says dead serious, putting his book back into his pouch.

"Relaxes Hatake, I am Naruto's, Hinata's, and Gaara's old sensei, Zakimarui, I'm sure you have sensed there… deferent power, and I'll tell you now, there all Jinchuuriki" Zakimarui says still not looking at him, in favor of looking at his students, who where all leaving in different directions, except Naruto, and Hinata.

"That would explain a lot of there behavior, how do I know your telling the truth?" Kakashi asks still not full convinced

"You cant, all you can do is trust me, but I'll be following your team around, mostly to make sure nothing happens to my students" Zakimarui says disappearing, thus ending there little conversation.

(With naruto and hinata) 

Naruto and Hinata had taken off towards the center of the town, where all of the shops are, thinking that they could at lest find something to do in there for the rest of the day, which they where so kindly given off, weather they think that or not is a different story so lets not go into it.

"Hinata-chan, are you hungry?" Naruto asks, with his stomach growling a little.

"Hai, where are you thinking of eating?" Hinata asks looking around at the millions of different dinners, not being able to make up her mind.

"I don't know, I was hoping you would" Naruto says back, he too not knowing where to go.

"How about we randomly pick one?"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto says, Hinata then closes her eyes and brings her hand up, moving it around, almost like someone would spin a bottle, she stops on a random place, she then opens her eye's and looks at the dinner she had picked, "Ichiraku ramen"

"Ramen? I used to be obsessed with that" Naruto says starting to walk over there, after grapping Hinata's hand, they both walk into the store and sit down side by side, "HEY any one home?"

A girl walks out of the back and towards them "show a little more respect would you?" she says "can I take your order?"

"Can I have 5 chicken, 4 beef and 2 miso ramen please?" Naruto says

"Sure and for your lady friend?" the girl asks.

"I'll have 3 miso ramen" Hinata says, the waitress nods and walks away, Naruto and Hinata wait, for what seems like ages for there ramen to arrive, when it does they both dig in and Naruto, some how finishes first, they pay for there food and walk away, hand in hand.

"So what should we do now?" Naruto questions, trying to think of anything they could do.

"I have an idea for you two" Hachibi's voice is heard, over the noise of the crowded street, they both look at him not the lest bit surprised of his entrants "get yourselves some weights and maybe a weapon, so you can train all of the time, and get faster when you take of the weights, it will help a lot in battle" he says, handing them some money and disappearing into the crowded streets again.

"Ok that sounds like it could work, you up for it hinata-chan?" Naruto says looking over at Hinata.

"Sure Naruto-kun, lets go" said person responds, they both walk down to one of the many blacksmiths in town, they get chakra weights one on each limb, that add more weight if you channel chakra into them, starting at 50 pounds each, and they put in a request for two swords, one each both the same. They pay for the weights and are told to come back in about a week to get the swords.

After that they both deiced to go back to there house, and sleep, for it was about 9 P.M and they had to get up at 6 A.M. when they got to the house they see that Gaara has already went to sleep and Sanbi is sleeping in Hachibi's arms, who only resonantly got there.

"You two do what I suggested?" Zakimarui says looking at them as they entered the door.

"Ya and we're going to sleep" Naruto says, Hinata just nods and follows Naruto, Zakimarui watches them leave and sits back on the couch.

"Good night Naruto-kun" Hinata says pulling him into a hug, blushing.

"Night Hinata-chan see you in the morning" Naruto says, hugging her back, they eventually break the hug and walk into there respective rooms for the night.

(End) 

Ok I didn't think this was possible but… I'm addicted to my own fic! OMG!!! Lol second chapter I'v finished in two days time! Ummm well I have an exam today, and then my friend's birth day party so I won't be writing much today, but you shouldn't complain, I've updated almost daily!

More NaruHina fluff, and there first date! OMG! I have some ideas on this but I need help, Hinata is going to be bi and so is Haku, there going to have a three some with Naruto! But I'm not entirely sure how to get to that point. Anyone have ideas on this tell me!

Ok tell me for next chapter if you need a list of demons and there blood line traits, I have few, and if you need demon list like I had last chapter, along with element affinities, I made Hinata a lot stronger cause she it strong!

Read and review PLZ!

Peace!


	7. Mission to the Waves and Gatherings

Ummm…. Here's the next chapy

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi/demons that are sealed"**

"Partially demonic outside of host"

"**Full demonic outside of host"**

(Start)

"It's time to wake up Naruto, your going to be late" Hachibi says outside of said person's door, getting ready to knock it down and forcefully wake him up.

"What ever, Kakashi's going to be late anyways so why bother getting there on time?" naruto says from the inside, dressed and ready to go.

"So that you can get used to your weights" Hachibi replies now walking down the starts, as he is no longer needed.

Naruto groans, he had forgotten about the weights, eventually he puts them on again, and then walks down the stairs to see everyone awake… again! They eat and then leave like last time only this time they go to the training ground specified by there new sensei, as they arrive they see Sasuke already there waiting a little more impassion then usual, everyone sits down and waits for there sensei who's 2 hours late.

"Yo" Kakashi says "sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life" Sasuke's stomach growls showing he didn't eat, but no one else's did "I take it that all of you didn't eat right?"

"O shit, I knew there was something I forgot" naruto says, loud enough for everyone "I ate" he laughs nervously. Hinata Gaara and Naruto take out the chakra in there weights knowing they'll be fighting soon.

'_Interesting he knows that was a test yet he acts like he _didn't' Kakashi sighs "O well your lose, ok from now until noon you have to try and get these bells from me" pulling out three bells he shows his students and then clasps them onto his belt, "Oh and come at me with the intent to kill, it's the only way you'll win"

'_This Jounin makes his students fight him, and expect them to get bells? This is a trick'_ Gaara thinks starting to walk away, unnoticed by Kakashi.

"We begin NOW" as he finishes that everyone disappears, but naruto, Kakashi pulls out a book and starts to read "you know it would be easier if you caught me off guard"

"Not like that's going to happen" Naruto says "so lets just start this thing you and me!" he runs at Kakashi throwing out a fist that was blocked, he brings up his other fist, blocked again, he brings up his leg, Kakashi tries to jump back, only to feel vines entangling his feet.

"Shit" Kakashi says, letting go of Naruto's hands and blocking his kick he then punches at him only to see sand block it, he feels a kick to the back of his head, and hears the sound of ringing bells.

"Ha you Jounin aren't all you cracked up to be" Naruto laughs, walking away to where Gaara and Hinata appeared, handing them each a bell he says "SASUKE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Sasuke complies and jumps down to where his team mates are naruto throws the last bell at him, telling him that the exam was meant for team work _'why did the idiot give me his bell'_ Sasuke thinks "you take it, you got it, you keep it" he says not wanted help, throwing the bell back at him.

"What ever, I'll keep it then" Naruto responds caching the bell that was thrown at him, he turns around and sees Kakashi getting up from the trap.

"Impressive, I under estimated you, you all pass" Kakashi says, smiling _'they figured out they needed team work, except Sasuke, but the others have enough strength to cover that, he might even realize this some time'_ Kakashi picks up his fallen book and walks over to his new team and says "normally that takes a lot longer… so I this we can get some mission started today follow me" he then walks off towards the mission building, with his team following close behind.

When they got there, they got their boring mission of catching a cat, when they finished they got another boring mission, including, de-weeding gardens, walking dogs, and other boring tasks for the next week or so

(With Haku and Tsuyako)

"He's near" Haku says using her tracking skills to try and pin point where he is.

"Its bee so long since we started, I'm glad we can soon finally go home again" Tsuyako says, almost missing her little home, back a water.

"Ya I'll be happy once I get a shower and some new under cloths" Haku says starting to walk forwards.

"I told you we'd be out here for a lot longer then you packed for… but did you listen?" Tsuyako says in a playful manner.

10 kunai rain down where the to hunter-nin's are killing them both, or so it seemed, they both disappear in smoke, then assassins jump down and all 3 go back to back so no one could sneak up on them, "where did they go?" Three needles hit them all in the neck, they slump down dead.

"Right here idiots" Haku says in an annoyed manner, she does some hand seals and says "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu" the same fire as before flies from her mouth and incinerates there bodies "they just get stupider and stupider"

(With Naruto and such)

Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, and Kakashi where standing in the mission office before the hokage awaiting there next mission, bored-ly wanting to do some worth while instead of these boring mission, but not wanting to upset the Hokage.

"For your next mission, you can ether, walk some dogs, catch the fire-lord's cat or…" the Hokage said being interrupted by none other then Gaara.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think that are skills are being wasted on petty missions like this, together me, Naruto, and Hinata defeated Kakashi, even if we where underestimated" this statement getting sounds of agreement from his team.

"Even I agree with Gaara, this is not an ordinary team" Kakashi says with his head still in his book.

"very well" the Hokage says with a slight smile "bring him in" the doors opposite them opened revealing an old man that REEKED of sake and was clearly still drinking "this is Tazuna, a expert bridge builder, you will be escorting him back to the land of waves and will protect him as he completes his bridge"

"I'm suppose to trust my life to a bunch of kids?" he asked, clearly mad. After this statement it takes naruto all of his self control to not kill Tazuna here and now.

"Tazuna, I am a Jounin and I will protect you with my life" Kakashi says, seriously "now kids go pack up we'll be leaving in two hours" they all disperses after hearing this.

"WHAHOO!" Naruto shouts running around the village towards his house, with Hinata not to far behind him "we finally have a worth while mission!"

They all get to the house and tell the two that where still at the house, Hachibi and Sanbi, that yet have a out-of-town mission an need to pack, they go to there rooms a pack up there stuff into there bags and walk back down the stairs.

"Hold on" Hachibi says stopping the 3 in there tracks "give me your stuff for a second" they all look at him with questioning starts, but, Zakimarui's deathly cold glare makes them comply the set there bags down in front of him, Hachibi pulls out multiple scrolls and unrolls them placing them on Naruto's, Hinata's and Gaara's bags. He does a few hand seals and swipes his hands across the scrolls, all of the stuff disappear, into the scrolls, and then Hachibi picks them up and hands each of them there respective scrolls.

"Cool! Thanks!" Naruto says, he grapes the scroll, like his team mates, and puts it into his pocket, he grapes hinata's hand, causing them both to blush ever so slightly, and starts to walk out the door.

"How is Sasuke doing?" Sarina asks Hachibi. After Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara leave. Walking up to him and leaning on him.

"He's… progressing, but he's still obsessed with killing Itachi, speaking of which he's going to be here after they leave" Zakimarui says, bringing his hand around Sanbi and hugging her.

"Humans… and there pathetic lives, you should just kill both of them, and get it over with" Sarina says snuggling into Hachibi's chest.

"I have to watch over the Jinchuurikis, you kill Itachi when he gets here" Hachibi says

'Every one, I call you to me, I must tell you something' Myoushu's voice is heard over the mental link

"Looks like we must go" Hachibi says picking up Sarina, and kissing her, after they break apart they both walk out the door, "I hope they'll be ok" they seemingly disappear.

(At Konoha's gate)

"Oh my god! It's a metrical! Kakashi's not late!" Naruto yells. Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara, had just arrived at the gate to see Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sasuke already there.

"But your almost late dobe" Sasuke says coldly standing up "where's your stuff idiots"

"Our old sensei put it in scrolls for us" Gaara states not wanting another argument "lets go before Sasuke get him self killed"

"What? Are you suggesting Naruto could beat me?" Sasuke says rudely.

"He did before, now shut up and lets go" Gaara says starting to get annoyed, as he said Sasuke shut up and the team started to leave, about 3 hours into there journey they walked by some puddles, Sasuke and Tazuna being the only people who didn't realize they where people hiding there, they all walked forward pretending not to notice.

The two puddles started to grow into a human form and then, the two formed humans with a chain attaching them together, charged at Kakashi wrapping him in the chain and cutting him to pieces "one down" one of them say, charging at the others.

Naruto and Hinata turn around jumping to opposite sides, to face down one of them each, they both run at them preparing for and attack, Gaara's sand grapes onto the chain, with some creeping into the connecter jamming it. The two attackers try to separate the chain to dodge but can't, and both get hit in the face, chain snapping, they land ungracefully on the ground and flip up to stand on there feet with Naruto and Hinata hot on there tails.

Kakashi appears and hits them on the back of the neck, they both slump down unconscious, "I was hoping to find out there target but you three are to good" he says picking them up "I guess I'll just have to interrogate them then"

(With the Bijuus)

"**Why have you called us all here Myoushu-sama"** Hachibi says in a line with the other bijuu, of which there 4, Hachibi, Shichibi, Sanbi, and Nibi.

"My successor… wants to rampage… and kill everything… in this land… but he dare not… while I am alive… but my time draws to a close… I have a little over… 3 years left… I will give some of my power to… the Jinchuuriki… as much as I can… that they can handle… if you decide to… live… answer this question… do you wish this world to… live?" the old demon master says.

"**You know my answer, life"** Hachibi says, walking over to Sanbi.

"**Is that why you have become more open? I choose life as well"** Sanbi says jumping at Hachibi, who catches her and twirls her around, afterwards kissing her.

"**I want to see my clan to a natural end… as natural as a curse clan can have, life"** Shichibi says wanting to get back to what he was doing before, which was curing Kimimaro and training him more.

"**This world isn't all that impressive; I say kill it all there is no savoir for humans"** Nibi spits out growling.

"I personally agree with… you Nibi… but the majority… wishes life… Gobi… I must find her… before everything comes… to a close… Hachibi bring her… you will meet her… in there mission… please I must… have all votes"

"**You can assume she says yes, she has found a child in which to live for, Haku and she are water hinter-nins going after Zabuza"** Shichibi says **"if you don't mind I need to leave"**

"Go my son… make what you have done… right" with that said Shichibi runs off "the rest of you… may go…" now everyone else disappears leaving just the old man **'why do you persist on running free?'**

"**You will die soon old man and my rain will begin HAHAHAHA"** a voice yells at him from no where **"your little creations will not stop me!"**

(On the outskirts of Konoha)

Two figures in black cloaks with red clouds where walking towards Konoha, looking for a way around the guards.

"Are you sure he's here Itachi?" says one of the figures, not being able to sense there target.

"If he isn't we will gather information and await his return Kisame, do not question me" the now identified Itachi says. The two continue to walk even when a hail of kunai and shuriken comes at them, many hitting them, some in vital spots the both disappear in puff of smoke.

In the trees Itachi jumps back from a punch that destroys the tree he was at, the new person is wearing a full black robe showing nothing of there attacker "Itachi, I senates you to death" the voice could have been ether female or male, it was to distorted to make out anything, the person disappears and Itachi's eyes turn red, he looks around to try and find the person.

In a millisecond a sword goes through his neck, decapitating him, the body falls to the ground staining the grass and trees around him, Kisame's eye go wide seeing his more powerful ally fall to the person so easily.

"W-who are you?" he question, looking around for the attacker, after 10 minutes of standing on guard, he falls to his back "what the fuck was that person?" Trying to figure some thing out, and failing at it, he stands up and walks back to the Akatsuki headquarters, for what ever the leader's punishment would be.

(With Naruto's group)

Kakashi had interrogated the prisoners after the woke up, and then got Tazuna to explain why they were on a B-A rank mission that was classified as a C class, he had offered for everyone to leave, but Naruto, Hinata and Gaara where far to intent on doing a worthwhile mission to turn back now, and Sasuke wanted a challenge, so there now on a boat going towards the island of waves.

"There are going to be a lot stronger enemies from here on out, be on guard at all times" Kakashi says in a hushed voice, they arrive at there destination and they all get off the boat and walk away from it, Tazuna in the lead, towards Tazuna's house, Naruto and Hinata where once again holding hands, as they walked by a lake, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi here a sound.

"Everyone GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouts grapping Tazuna and bring him down, the other follow his ensemble and fall to the ground, just as a huge blade flies over to of them slicing into a tree, a man appears on the hilt, Kakashi is the first to see him and says "Zabuza, the demon in the mist"

"He-he, Sharingan Kakashi, the copy-cat nin, this could be interesting" Zabuza says, smiling evilly underneath the bandages, jumping off of his sword and doing a hand seal, fog starts to cover the land.

"Everyone stay back, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi says walking forwards "I'm the only one who can beat him!" Kakashi does a hand seal and some of the fog starts to disperse, still not being able to see much, he had long since put away his book, he reaches to his head band and pulls it up relieving the Sharingan.

"he he he where to strike" the voice of Zabuza echoes all around them, making it impossible to pin point where he is.

'_Where would he strike… think Kakashi think'_ said person gasps _'Tazuna!'_ he then runs over to the kids trying to stop him.

"To late Kakashi!" he appear between the back two and Tazuna ready to slash at him, Zabuza pulls his sword down, or tries to, Gaara's sand has it locked firmly in place, growling in frustration he back kicks Gaara only to feel sand block his attack.

"You'll find that impossible Zabuza, once my sand has griped something you will not tare it free" Gaara's cold voice echoes much like Zabuza's.

"He-he, you think Genin will defeat me?" Zabuza says disappearing in a burst of water, only to appear in front of Gaara with his blade already in a down ward motion, vines then wrap around it, slowing it down, the blade still hits Gaara's sand, which stops it completely. Sasuke kick him in the back, only for him to change into water again, "not bad, for Genin"

Kakashi charges Zabuza, who distractedly let up on the mist jutsu, Zabuza jumps away from Kakashi attack and readies his sword.

"You're really under estimating me if you think I'll go down that easily" Zabuza says, Kakashi charges at him again, they clash weapons for about two minutes before they step back onto the water _'perfect thoughts vines can't get me here and that kid will run out of chakra to fast if he comes out here'_

Kakashi didn't notice this, he still did that chakra trick but on instinct, he continued swiping at Zabuza, in a dead-lock, until Zabuza puts more force then necessary onto an attack pushing Kakashi back, and making him loose his control on the water.

Zabuza does some hand seals and says "Suiroo no Jutsu (water prison)" and captures Kakashi in the water "HAHAHA how do you like being caught in my Suiroo jutsu? Kakashi" Zabuza does a one handed seal and says "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu" many more Zabuzas form in from of the water, "now watch you student die!"

(With Haku and Tsuyako)

The two where zipping through the forest and came upon the battle, Kakashi was pushing Zabuza onto the water "that's stupid" Haku says "doesn't he know Zabuza is a water nin?"

"I don't think he's paying enough attention dear" Tsuyako tells her, watching as Zabuza captor Kakashi in Suiroo, she looks over at the Genin "o dear… Jinchuuriki all other the other three" this brings Haku to look over there.

"Which are they?" Haku asks seeing 5 people.

"Not that old man, nor the black hair guy, the other three are" Tsuyako says, looking over to the shore she sees Mizu bunshin's rising from the lake, Haku follows her gaze.

"We have to help them!" Haku says, trying to keep her voice low.

"Not yet let's see what there capable of" Tsuyako says, sensing another demon around.

"Looks like he was right, you did fine the other host, and become a hunter-nin" the familiar voice of the Hachibi says.

"What does he want of me?" Tsuyako asks grimly facing the new person.

"We'll talk later, for now lets see what kind of plan you have for Zabuza…" he says disappearing.

(In the clearing)

"Naruto!" Sasuke says "let's get these dammed things" he and Naruto run up for full on melee, Gaara and Hinata prepare to support them.

Naruto and Sasuke slam there fists into a clone having it disappear they continue like this until there surrounded by the clones "Shit" as Naruto so elegantly put it.

Vines creep up the legs of the clones and hold them in place, sand then rise from the ground and cover all of they're bodies with Gaara saying "Sabaku Kyuu (desert coffin)" after this he says "Sabaku Soosoo (desert funeral)" and Gaara's hand is clenched into a fist crushing all of the clones, the water from the clones turns all the sand to mud, rendering it useless to Gaara.

Needles fly at the real Zabuza, Zabuza is forced to jump out of the way releasing Kakashi from his prison, Haku appear in front of Zabuza and throws multiple needs at him, Zabuza brings his massive sword and blocks all of them, he then swipes his sword at Haku, how jumps over the sword and the runs off the lake, with Zabuza close behind.

When Haku is off the lake he turns and holds up two needles, blocking Zabuza's attack, Haku is pushed back, then tosses his sword away Haku attempts to rush him, only for Zabuza to jump back and bring his blade for and upwards slash at Haku, Haku blocks it with the same needles, which break after, using her muscles and the force of Zabuzas attack she is launch up into the sky, pulling out new needles and throwing them at him only to have them blocked.

Zabuza smile, he jumps at Haku's upside down form and slices upwards strait through her body, only to see a log appear where Haku was previously, he land on the ground growling "where the hell did she go?" Zabuza asks starching out his senses looking for Haku only to feel a prick in the back of his neck and then nothing, falling to the ground, dead.

"So I finally caught up to him" Haku says out loud, she does some seals, lifts up her mask, and says "Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)" incinerating his body, pulling her mask down again she walks over to Kakashi, "thank you for you help Kakashi."

"Your welcome, though I dono who got the most help in that situation" Kakashi says scratching the back of his head, with his odd smile on his face "don't you usually hunt in groups?" Just then another person jumps down from the trees, the Gobi.

"Indeed, but this is a two woman squad" Tsuyako says walking up to them, "ready to go Haku-chan?" the question was never heard by her ears, she was to busy looking at Naruto, and Hinata who where walking towards them, for some reason she found both of them… very attractive, "HAKU-CHAN!" Tsuyako shouts, startlingly Haku.

"Ya what is it Okaa-san?" Haku says snapping out of her spaced out mood, happy for once that the mask was hiding her blush.

AHHHH! Fucking 1 chap in one day! I need sleep now *falls on the key bored asleep* ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Help me feel good by reviewing! YAY FOR REVIEWSSS! Anyways, sleepy time. Sorry for semi-cliffhanger.

A special thanks to hannibal221! For all your ideas, and reviews! I love you(dearly not queerly BUWAHAHA) simply brilliant things and I wana say thing so: I'M DUMASS! And I want to add more exclamation marks soo!


	8. The Intertwining of Fate’s

Hummmm I'm not much for N/As, so let's begin. Tsuyako's more one of thoughts friend mothers you know?

The intertwining of fate's

(Start)

"Why do you stay for a bit? We have a lot to talk about" Hachibi's voice is heard, everyone looks over at him walking up to them.

"When'd you get here sensei?" Naruto questions "I thought you would be back in Konoha with Sarina"

"there's a lot more to be done then simple pleasure, I have to take care of what Master wants, Tsuyako, lets talk" Hachibi says looking at the second hunter-nin.

"We talk here, there are only unnecessary ears and thoughts that already know" Tsuyako says coldly _'ehe wonder where the Akatsuki is now…'_

"There is no need to scare everyone with this news, I must talk to you alone" Hachibi says starting to get irritated.

"I will not leave, I will not go back to him Hachibi go tell your master I will not cooperate" Tsuyako responds starting to get angry.

"Let's now destroy this island in a fight, Gobi if you so insist I will tell you, in front of everyone" not fully initiated, starting to leek out killing intent, "Myoushu-sama is dieing, he has about 2 years"

"Good he's far over du" Tsuyako interrupts Hachibi with a cold tone; she turns around and starts to walk away.

"**Idiot, I'm not finished, the demon that rivals his power will be set loose upon his death, he will infuse what power he can into the Jinchuuriki IF his demons so choose, and then we will have to fight, or everything that we have gained crumble under his wrath, he has no wish for this world to live! Do not you under stand that!"** Hachibi looses control of his demonic suppression, and reveals 8 tails swaying behind him. Tsuyako stop in her tracks.

"What?... I choose life… now leave" Tsuyako says, he voice starting to flutter, her body starting to tremble.

"Now do you realize why I did not want to say it in front of everyone?" Hachibi says, gaining his control back and hiding his tails "Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Haku, you are needed in two years until then the bijuu will watch over you so you do not die on us, I believe you decisions are all life as well?"

"Life, what is life other then an endless struggle for everything, my choice is what ever the other are" Gaara states in a dead tone not caring if the world ended.

"Wait you three are Jinchuuriki, and you" Sasuke says pointing to Hinata "are Hyuuga Hinata heiress to the hyuuga clan?" Sasuke finishes completely baffled by this new discovery.

"Hai we are and I am" Hinata says in a low tone "I choose life sensei, I wish to at lest, pay my father back" she says the last part a lot darker then she ever has before.

"Life for me as well" naruto says looking at Hinata, then Gaara, and then at his sensei.

"You know I'll have to tell the Hokage of this, Naruto he was so worried about you" Kakashi says, he dispels the illusion "and I'm sure the hyuuga would like there heiress back"

"Hardly they have already said, hinata does not exist and Hanabi is the heiress" Hinata says darkly.

"Don't be so down life will look up Hinata-san" Haku says staring at her, though her eyes are covered by the mask Hinata can almost feel her gaze, causing her to blush like mad "I want life, and I also say I want to stay with others like me, is that ok Okaa-chan"

"What ever you want is ok Haku-chan, we're hunter-nin, hunter-nin rarely ever are forced to go back to there villages" Tsuyako says smiling under the mask.

"But, is it ok with you kaa-chan" Haku says not even caring if the village says no.

"Anything for you dear, I have no plans anyways" Tsuyako says, she takes off her mask and throws it away "thoughts masks are so annoying"

"I agree" Haku says taking off her mask, her hair falls to the middle of her back, all of the people that wear looking at her, except Gaara and Sasuke, jaw's dropped, Naruto blushed a little and Hinata started blushing a lot, Haku notices the looks and says "like the view?" she giggles and blushes from her own comment, everyone immediately looks somewhere else.

"I'll be going then, have fun" Hachibi chuckles at the scene that unfolded before him, he disappears in a burst of speed that no one could see.

"Ok so what's going to happen now?" Tazuna says walking over to the lake, which everyone is now retreating from, not wanting to waste anymore chakra.

"Me and my team are still on you mission, Haku and Tsuyako are just tagging along" Kakashi says bringing his book out again and starting to read it.

"Do you know who could have hired him? If we can kill him off maybe we can disguise this as a mission" Haku says walking towards Naruto and Hinata, mostly for a better look.

"Gatou" was the collective response, surprising Haku, "he is a wealthy business man, but he takes his money from the wave country and hires goons to deal with the rebellions, if I can finish my bridge then we might be able to over throw him" Tazuna went on explaining.

Haku is walking beside Naruto and Hinata, not really paying attention to the answer of her question after she heard the name; she is now more focused on the two beside her, when Tazuna stops his blabbering she decides to start a conversation with them, (I suck a conversations) and they talk for the rest of the trip to Tazuna's house, Kakashi reading his book, Gaara just walking same with Sasuke, and Tsuyako watching them all but mostly Haku.

After what seemed like hours to most of them, they arrived at Tazuna's house, the group walks up to the house and Tazuna opens the door.

"Welcome back father" Tsunami greets him "are these the ninja that you've brought to help? Hello everyone"

"Indeed they are, everyone this is my daughter, Tsunami, come in" Tazuna says walking into the house and taking off his shoes at the door, they all follow his example and take there shoes off.

"It's rather late why don't I show you to your rooms?" Tsunami asks, well more or less says, they all nod in agreement and they get there there's only 3 spare rooms. so Gaara, and Sasuke had one room. Hinata, Naruto, and Haku, by there request, got another. And Tsuyako and Kakashi got the last.

"Haku-chan" Tsuyako says from outside of the door "can I speak with you?"

"Hai, I'll be there in a sec" Haku responds, in no time at all Haku comes out of the House in her pink kimono "what did you want Okaa-chan?"

"Come with me" she says, they walk out side and out of ear shot from every one else "you not in trouble or any thing, but I wanted to ask you something"

"O…k" Haku says dumbly "What is it?"

"First what do you think of Naruto and Hinata? Second why did you want to stay in the first place? Third how are we going to go about killing Gatou?" Tsuyako says, over loading Haku's mind for a minute.

"I-I-I th-think t-they a-are… a-attractive…" she says blushing horrible "b-because I w-wanted t-to g-get to k-know t-them" Haku adds, blushing even more "I'm not sure"

"Both of them? I was wondering for a while…" Tsuyako says not explaining "we should figure out where he is don't you think?"

"Y-you where w-wondering w-what?" Haku asks, still blushing madly, she forgets about the other part of there conversation.

"Why you looks at… 'Hot'… guys and girls the same way; do you realize what that means?" Tsuyako smiles deviously and giggling a bit.

"W-what are y-you t-talking a-about?" Haku asks thinking she hid the stares well enough.

"You think you can hide something like that from me?" Tsuyako says giggling a little more "you Bisexual!" she exclaims, making Haku faint from embarrassment, Tsuyako catches her before she hits the ground and gently lays her down _'this is going to be interesting'_ she continues giggling until Haku starts to wake up, "welcome back to the world of the living Bi daughter" Haku faints again, making Tsuyako full out laugh.

Opening her eyes Haku looks at her mother "can you stop trying to make me faint please?" she asks getting a pout from the other girl.

"But… But its funnn!" she says I a teasing voice, "Ok I'll stop, but we need to plan on how to get Gatou, we don't have to do it now if you don't want... you can go back and try to seduce Naruto AND Hinata if you want…" Tsuyako says playfully, Haku just blushes, stands up and starts to walk back to the house, "no fair" Tsuyako pouts at her daughter not responding to her anymore.

(In Naruto's and Hinata's room)

"Naruto-kun" Hinata says getting Naruto to look over to Hinata "what… do you think about Haku… and… what our sensei said?"

"Haku is… nice and she kind too like you Hinata-chan" Naruto says "I don't think we have to worry about that to much, not for now anyways Hinata-chan, don't get your self worked up over it… yet"

"Ok Naruto-kun… I like Haku-chan too" Hinata says, answering Naruto's unasked question, starting to blush.

"Why are you blushing Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks noticing her start to blush.

"I-I-I d-dono" said person responds blushing even more now that attention had been drawn to her, at that moment and extremely red Haku walks in the door, Naruto and Hinata give her questioning looks.

"Its n-nothing, j-just something m-my m-mother said" Haku stutters out fumbling her way to one of the beds.

"Are you sure you're ok Haku-chan?" Hinata ask walking over to her and putting her hand on her shoulders to try and steady her, this action how ever causes them both to blush.

"I-I'm fine" she says, she falls down onto the bed, forgetting hinata was holding onto her, Hinata is pulled down with her landing on top of her, they both blush madly and faint.

"Umm… what the hell?" Naruto says watching what just happened, he walks over to them and lifts Hinata off of Haku, not wanting them to just repeat what they did before, he sets her down on another of the beds, and then sits on the last of the 3 beds waiting for them to wake up.

Haku is the first to wake up, she almost jumps into the roof "w-what happened?" she says after gaining some of her composer back.

"Well you came in the door Hinata helped you to your bed, you let your self fall, Hinata fell on top of you, and then you both fainted, I moved Hinata so that you wouldn't just do that again" Naruto explains vaguely getting a huge blush from both of the girls who are now awake.

"Go-gomen Haku-chan" Hinata says almost having the urge to poke her fingers together, like she did before.

"It's ok Hinata-chan, how bout we just get some sleep now? We'll need it" Haku says trying her hardest not to stare at ether Hinata or Naruto.

"That's a good idea but I don't think you'll be able to sleep for awhile" Naruto says lying down on his bed.

"Why is that Naruto-kun" Haku and Hinata say together then blush.

"Cause of that" he says, the girls are on ether side of naruto, not helping much for them to sleep, as the both find Naruto attractive, but eventually they fall asleep.

(The next day)

"Get up!" Kakashi says banging on Naruto's door then at Gaara and Sasuke's room "we have work to do!" grumbles and groans and other noises of objection where heard, none of them faced Kakashi though, he just walked down stairs to the breakfast Tsunami had prepared.

"Hinata-chan, Haku-chan wake up will ya?" Naruto says in his room, trying to wake up the other occupants, but failing miserable "fine I'll just leave then" with even that not fazing them, even though he was sure they where faking, he walks out the door leaving the other two to pretend to be asleep.

"Hinata-chan I know you awake" Haku says, back in the room, she crawls over to Hinata's bed and puts one leg over her body, straddling her, "wake up or I'll make you" Haku threatens.

Hinata doesn't move _'I don't want to Haku-chan just leave'_ she thinks trying to tone her out, she feels a hand go to her breast and then the other one, massaging it slightly, this gets Hinata's eye to jolt open, she sees Haku on top of her and HAKU's hands on her breasts, she blushes hugely and says "Haku-chan what are you doing? G-get off!"

Haku blushes intensely and intently stands up and walks to the other wall "I-I'm s-sorry I-I-I"

"I-it's ok Haku-chan, but don't do that again" Hinata says sitting up looking at Haku just wondering what could have happened next _'that… felt good… but it was Haku-chan… she's a girl… but that…'_ she was lost in thought trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"H-hinata-chan… I'm sorry… again… l-lets g-go get s-some f-food ok?" Haku says snapping Hinata out of her trance, Hinata then stands up.

"Ok, a-again it's o-ok… b-but l-lets n-not t-tell a-anyone ok?" Hinata says, still blushing and starting to stutter again, Haku nods her head and they both go down to the kitchen, Tsuyako smiles walking off, they both sit down next to Naruto.

"Hello to good of you to stop pretending to sleep" Naruto says, oblivious to what happened.

"Y-ya" Haku says trying not to stutter, Tsunami gets up and brings them some food they thank her and eat the food, when there done Kakashi gets up and says.

"Since Zabuza is dead, we'll rotate shifts on guard duty, while the others train, I'll be first to guard but I'll start Sasuke on a training exercise" he says walking out of the door with his students plus Haku following him, he shows Sasuke the water walking technique, for he know how to walk on tree, the others already knew how to do this, so they got to go off and train with Haku and Tsuyako, with there weights (if you've forgotten). And when Tsuyako was not helping them train she was off finding information to bring down Gatou.

It continued like this for 2 months, the bridge was nearing completion about 2 weeks left, Haku Hinata and Naruto continued to get closer, to the point where they could pretty much be considered a… what ever you would call a relationship between tree people that where more the friends….

One day when it was only Hinata and Haku, Haku deiced to tell Hinata everything, and then IF she accepted her, Naruto too.

"H-Hinata-chan" Haku says, stuttering for the first time since that day, Hinata looks over at her interested "I-I-I w-want to t-tell you s-something" Haku starts to blush.

"g-go on" Hinata urges her walking closer, because she had started to get quieter.

"L-lets me f-finish before y-you s-say anything ok?" Haku says more then asks, Hinata nods her head "o-ok, I-I'm b-bi, I-I l-like you H-Hinata-chan, a-and I-I like N-Naruto-kun, as m-more t-than f-friends, I-I d-don't want t-to d-drive a w-wedge t-through your r-relationship and I-I'll u-under s-stand I-if you d-don't want t-to s-see me a-again" Haku says almost ready to break down into tears.

(Lemon)

"H-Haku-chan" Hinata responded, trying to say more but nothing came out, so she force her body to move over to Haku, who is now crying, she kneels beside her and gently guides her head up with her hand, when this happened Haku pretty much stopped crying, her head now fully facing Hinata's, Hinata leaned towards her face and kissed Haku on the lips, Haku's eye widen but slowly they drift closed and she returns the kiss, Hinata's tongue brushes across Haku's lips, Haku parts her lips allowing Hinata tongue to enter her mouth, she explored Haku's mouth enjoying the taste before Haku pushes her tongue back and begins her exploration, after this Haku takes her tongue and presses it against Hinata's, there tongue almost battle for control of the kiss, they eventually break gasping for breath.

"Hinata, what ar…" she starts but is interrupted when Hinata kisses her again, moving her hands down her torso, stopping on her breasts, Hinata gently massages them, they begin to harden, hinata then looks for a way to undo Haku's battle gear, only finding it after Haku guides her to them, Haku's top is now exposed, her breasts hardening even more from the cold, Hinata breaks the kiss and brings her head down to her chest, she draws one of the nipples in to her mouth and starts to suck on it, exerting moans for pleaser from Haku, her tongue trails around the nipple, Hinata's hand goes to Haku's other breast massaging it and gently squeezing it, making her moan even more, "Hi…na..ta wh..at… are.. you... do…ing" she asks between moans.

Hinata stops what she is doing "just enjoy it Haku-chan…" Hinata's head goes over to Haku's other nipple and does the same thing that she was doing to Haku's other one, with her other hand going to her other nipple, Haku moans loudly glad that no one was near, Hinata stop suckling and trails kisses, until her head is between both of Haku's breasts she kisses up and down her cleavage and then goes up to Haku's mouth kissing her again, muffling her moans.

Hinata's hands stop massaging Haku's breasts in favor of moving them to her pussy, she moves her hand up and down Haku's slit, through her pants, making her break the kiss and moan even louder.

Unknown to both of them Naruto was walking towards them at this time and when he get there, he freezes in his tracks staring at the seen in front of him, feeling himself harden, and cant look away.

Hinata's hand was starting to move faster, Haku was moaning even louder, but Hinata stops, and then pulls down Haku's pants and panties, Hinata kisses down Haku's body until she gets to he slit, which is now drenched in her fluids she licks it downward, she goes closer to her and gets her mouth to cover the slit, she sucks a little, before she starts to lick Haku's full slit, Haku starts moaning even more now, Hinata's tongue continues in its action for a while, but then she moves her focus to Haku's clit above, making her moan even louder realizing suction on Haku's pussy, she brings up her hand and pushes one finger into it, moving it in and out.

Eventually Hinata feels Haku's body begin to shake knowing her orgasm is near, Hinata continues to lick her, pushing her finger farther into Haku's pussy, Haku's body then shake uncontrollable and Haku screams in pleaser, she falls to the ground panting, twitching constantly, panting, waiting for her body starting to regain some strength.

"N-naruto-k-kun?" Haku says, causing hinata to look over to where Naruto is standing totally frozen unable to even talk, they both start fearing what was going to happen next.

"W-wait Naruto-kun" Hinata says trying to stand up, but her body wouldn't let he move from where she had crawled up Haku's body.

"W-what t-the hell… j-just h-happened" Naruto says, obviously knowing what they did but wondering, what lead to it.

(End)

MUWAHAHAHA! I'm evil… actually I need to think on what the fuck I'm going to do now… sorry! I think they got together to fast but… I'm a sucker for doing that I despise waiting for obvious things to happen! Any ways

REVIEW! Maybe help me out?


	9. Death, Sex, and Annoyances

Zomg time to fix this now! My reasoning to what Naruto does, if you walked in on two girls that you know at lets one liked you, would get angry and shit, or would you stand there and just stare

(Last time)

"W-what t-the hell… j-just h-happened" Naruto says, obviously knowing what they did but wondering what lead to it.

(Now time)

(Start)

"N-naruto-kun, p-please w-wait a-and l-listen" Haku tried to reason, starting to cover her self, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I c-comfiest m-my f-feeling t-towards b-both o-of you, t-to H-Hinata a-a-a-and…"

"I l-lost c-control" Hinata says cutting off Haku, Haku looks at her strangely "s-she d-didn't want t-to c-come b-between, m-me and y-you n-Naruto-kun" Hinata gains control of her body and helps Haku cover herself, she then walk over to Naruto "N-Naruto-kun, I-I… w-we s-still, l-love y-you"

"S-so… you t-two a-are b-bi?" Naruto asks, the two girl blush and nod "a-and y-you b-both l-like me a-and want t-to be w-with me?" he asks, again receiving a nod, and a blush.

"S-so d-do y-you s-still l-like us?" Haku says now fully dressed standing beside Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I c-couldn't s-stop looking a-at you" Naruto says grabbing his head and almost making it look like he was trying to beat out the image. Hinata grabs his hands and pulls them down, she moves closer and kisses Naruto, which makes him stop everything and go wide-eyed. Haku starts giggling.

"Y-you can w-watch a-all you w-want N-Naruto-kun" Hinata says after breaking the kiss "a-and j-join I-in t-too" at this Haku wraps her arms around both of them and pulls them into a hug.

"Let's not do this in the forest… again, someone else might find us" Haku says still hugging them with no thought to stop.

"It would be easier to do anything if we weren't huddled together like this, but…" Naruto says not really complaining, more or less saying. Haku smiles and knocks Naruto and Hinata onto the ground, where they just cuddle for the rest of the day, and maybe something more when they get back to the house.

(With Tsuyako)

Tsuyako was watching what happened, blushing herself, and just wondering what could stop Haku from getting anything the wanted. _'I guess I should kill Gatou then, your going to be too busy'_ she thinks, staring to jump off towards where Gatou's mansion was.

She arrived there 2 minutes afterwards looking at the building "it's such a same it all has to die" she does a long chain of hand seals, which with her great speed are done in a minute, when she finishes she says "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" a huge amount of water, capable of covering the entire mansion, appears from no where and rockets at the building in front of the user, the entire mansion is destroyed leaving noting but a basement, Tsuyako jumps over to the entrants and begins her slaughter leaving no one with an in tacked body, blood covered everything, and screams could be hear for miles around.

(N/A: Particularly gory seen here)

Gatou is running away from the demon that's killing all of his henchmen, not caring about them and only wanting to live, just as he thinks he can get away she appears in front of him.

"**Where do you think you going GATOU"** she says bringing up the sword which she has taken from one of his men preparing to gut him.

"W-wait!" Gatou says trying to keep alive, which pushes her over the edge "I-I-I-I'll g-give you what ever you w-want j-just let me live"

"**You think I am stupid enough not to just kill you and take everything?"** She practically yells at him, smiling maliciously, scaring the shit out of Gatou, who starts to run the other way, only to feel a sword stab through his shoulder blade and then rip it out, screaming in pain Gatou clutches his shoulder, his attacker then starts to laugh she kicks him around to face her, then uses the sword to pin him to the wall, via his other shoulder, getting another ear shattering screech from Gatou as the bones snap.

"P-please" he starts to beg, Gobi probably didn't like his voice cause the next the she does is rip the bottom of his jaw of, his tongue going with it, now all he can do is scream.

"**SHUT UP"** she yells walk away to find another implement in which to continue his torment, when she comes back she's holding 4 other swords, she throws them beside Gatou and then throws 2 kunai into his hands at the wrist, shattering his bones with a sickening crack, Gatou screams again, and Gobi smiles even more sadistically, if that's possible, she picks up one of the sword she dropped near Gatou and jammed it into his chest, missing all of his vital organs and causing him even more pain.

Gatou watches as she picks up 2 more of the swords, then he feels an immense pain in his legs causing him to scream again, Gobi had just cut off his legs at the knees. She continues to smile jabbing the sword just above where she cut off Gatou's legs, she then picks up the final sword and proceeds to cut off his genitals, Gatou screams so loud you could hear him all they way to Konoha, she take the sword and stabs Gatou just above his waist tearing downwards and making his guts spew out, only now does she let him fall unconscious, and then proceeds to rip out his heart, and stuff it into his mouth, blood oozing out from the new wound, just for a laugh. Before walking away to clean her blood stained clothes like nothing happened.

(On the bridge)

"Tazuna, how much longer will it take you?" Kakashi asks, as it's his turn to guard again. Obvious to everything that has happened.

"I'd say another week and it'll be finished" Tazuna responded directing people and helping out himself.

"Good" Kakashi says, leaning on the side of the bridge _'I wonder what's happening with my students… Why hasn't Gatou organized something else to stop this…?'_ he wonders, knowing this bridge would bring an end to his rule.

"Kakashi" Tsuyako's voice came, said person looks over, forgetting about his book, to see her drenched in blood "Gatou is dead, and I think I had too much fun with killing him…" Kakashi just gawked not wanting to know what she had done.

"O… ok, get yourself cleaned up, before you scare some one"

"I was planning on that… but I found you first so…" Tsuyako says, jumping into the lake/ocean bellow, trying to get some of the blood out before looking for an actual bath/shower. Barely any comes out so she just leaves to get a shower at the house.

'_Oh dear, now we aren't even needed'_ Kakashi thinks, going back to his book almost totally zoning the world out.

(At Myoushu's field)

Myoushu's eye snap open, from there closed position "Gobi, I need to talk with her" he says to the nothingness surrounding him "Hachibi… you have failed" he sits up from his makeshift bed, and then gets of off it completely "must I do this myself?" he starts to walk in a random direction before disappearing.

"**HAHAHAHA, BRING YOU SELF MORE PAIN MAKE YOU DEATH SOONER! HAHAHA"** a voice echoed around the entire field scaring all of the willed life, a faint vision appears showing a man, 7 feet tall a broad sword as long as he is tall, and about a foot thick and wide. The only other thing anyone could make out is his eyes, blood red with 3 black lines going diagonally through them, and pupils slitted. **"I will enjoy watch you die wretch!"**

**(In the forest by Sasuke)**

'_Hum, I wonder what he's doing now… he mastered the water walking technique quiet a while ago…'_ Kakashi thinks, walking towards Sasuke's usual training grounds, as he gets there Kakashi sees Sasuke making Kage Bunshin, he copied it of some one, and sparing with them, usually only making one or two so that they where closer to his skill level.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" Sasuke says stopping his activity, looking over to where Kakashi is, "I'm not that weak"

"Gatou's dead, so I deiced to let Gaara take over, and train you myself" he says walking up to him, Sasuke obviously eager but trying not to show it, they start doing what ever the hell you want them to. Sorry I mean training. Kakashi and Sasuke where interrupted in their training when an old man appears next to them saying.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, where is Hachibi or Gobi, or even there students?" he was using a lot of his strength just to talk normally, they both could tell, but yet they couldn't see him leave after they told them where Naruto, Hinata and Haku where training.

Myoushu appears again in front of the three cuddling people, "Haku, where is Gobi?"

"M-Myoushu-sama?" Naruto's voice is heard, getting out from his place in the bundle "Hachibi is at the house I'm sure he could tell you where she is."

"Thank you Naruto" the old man says disappearing again, and reappearing in front of Hachibi, who is not very concerned "Hachibi, where is Gobi?"

"Gobi is up taking a shower, Myoushu-sama she'll be out soon" Hachibi responds trying not to tell him to go back to his den. Myoushu disappears again and waits outside of the bathroom for Gobi.

**(****Back with Naruto, Hinata, and Haku)**

"That was the feared Myoushu?" Haku says curiously, as she too stands up.

"Hai, arewa Myoushu-sama desu(yes, that is Myoushu-sama)" Hinata says, standing up and then hugging Haku from behind, resting her chin on Haku's shoulder.

"He seems to know a lot, but he's not that scary" Haku says, reaching behind her and awkwardly hugging Hinata back. Naruto puts his arm around Hinata, and Haku because of the position they where in.

"Let's head back what do you say?" He asks, the girls don't bother to answer and just start walk, Hinata moves one of her arms to wrap around Naruto, and they awkwardly walk back like that, not wanting to give up the contact.

As they arrive there, they dislodge themselves from each other and Haku and Hinata each took one of Naruto's hands, and some how managed to get into the door and walk down the hall.

"Naruto, Myoushu-sama is upstairs, don't do anything, to loud" Hachibi says standing in the door way of one of the rooms, causing them all to blush deeply.

"Ah shut up" Naruto says rudely just wanting to get out of there, and into there room, for more fun.

"That's no way to talk to your sensei" Hachibi says smirking.

"And that's no way to talk to the Kyuubi, even if it's only his Jinchuuriki" Naruto responded getting Hachibi to shut up. Haku, Hinata and Naruto then walk up the stairs and into there room, they all stop holding hands and cast a sound proofing jutsu.

(Lemon)

"We all had the same thought…." Hinata says blushing even more now, Naruto pushes her, gently, onto the bed, which is directly behind her, and kisses her. Hinata quickly caught on and licked Naruto's lips, wanting entrance, Naruto parted his lips and let Hinata explore his mouth, before doing the same to her. They part panting for breath only to have Haku kiss Naruto, forcing her tongue into his mouth, getting no objections from naruto.

After Naruto and Haku break from there kiss, Hinata slips out from under naruto and tackles Haku to the ground, kissing her and slipping her tongue into Haku's mouth, and starting to take off her clothes. Only to be turned on her back Haku now on top of her.

"It's my turn now Hinata-chan" Haku says breaking the kiss, blushing and smiling, she unzips Hinata's jacket and starts to slide it down her arms, after its off of her arms Hinata pulls it out from under her and throws it in some random place, Haku has already started to massage her breasts, through her shirt, her nipples starting to harden, making Hinata moan lightly. Haku leans down and kisses Hinata again; she moves one of her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up then off of her head and tossed away, exposing her lavender bra. Haku's hands go to the hook and unclasp it, throwing this to away. She breaks the kiss and kisses down Hinata's torso, to her chest.

When Haku reaches Hinata's breasts she starts licking between her breasts, getting moans from Hinata, Haku starts to lick up her right breast and then draws her nipple, which is now hard, into her mouth and sucks on it, licking around the nipple, Hinata's moan grow louder, as a second mouth starts to suckling on her other breast, clearly Naruto has joined them. Haku stops sucking on Hinata's breast and deiced to go lower, her hand brushes across Hinata's slit, Getting Hinata to moan even more, Haku then lifts her butt and take off her pants, followed by her panties, she kisses down Hinata's stomach and then her pussy, Haku licks her right thigh then her left, making Hinata shiver and start to get antsy.

Haku then takes Hinata's clit into her mouth, sucking on it a little and then licking it, Hinata moans loudly and continues to do so; Haku rubs Hinata's pussy with her hand. Naruto is still sucking on Hinata's breast only now with his hand massaging the other, He stops suckling and moves up to Hinata's mouth kissing her, muffling her moans, he brings his other hand up and massages the breast which is getting no attention. Hinata soon starts to shake; Haku uses her index finger and inserts it into her pussy, trying to increase Hinata's pleasure. Hinata breaks her kiss with Naruto, screaming loudly, as she has an orgasm, afterwards she's panting heavily.

"Naruto, I think you… need s-some pleasure… now" Hinata says, after regaining her breath, which took about 4 minutes, she jumps on Naruto kissing him, trailing her hands all around his torso, before going to the bottom of it and pulling up his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off his head, Haku takes this opportunity to kiss naruto, Hinata decides to kiss all over Naruto's torso, bringing her hands down to his pants, she undoes them and pulls them off, with a little cooperation from Naruto, she then did the same with his boxers, revealing the fully erect member.

Haku at this point stops kissing Naruto and crawls down to where Hinata is, incidentally giving naruto a good view of her pussy, Hinata sees Haku and kisses her, before going back to Naruto, she licks up his member once before taking it in her mouth, moving her tongue around the head, before she moves her head down, taking he whole length in her mouth, and quickly taking it out of her mouth, coughing, Haku grabs his member and starts to stroke it, bringing her top into her mouth, she licks the head.

Hinata regains composure and starts to lick Naruto balls, which increases his pleasure, Naruto is moan and groaning, and moves his hand up to Haku's waist, pulling down her pants, and making her gasp in surprise losing hold on Naruto's member, Hinata takes the opportunity and puts her mouth on it, starting to move her head up and down his length, Naruto has now taken off Haku's panties and started to lick her clit causing her to moan.

Haku, with some help from Hinata, moves Hinata into a position where she could lick her. Haku reaches out and massages her breasts as she does this, giving Hinata even more pleasure, Naruto is the first to cum. mainly because he had been focused on first. As this happens he pushes his finger into Haku, making her cum, Haku moans and the vibrations cause Hinata to also have and orgasm. They all find a more comfortable position and wait until they can breathe again.

"S-so…" Naruto says wondering what they where going to do next, Haku crawls up beside him and kisses him, Hinata straddles Naruto, above his waist sitting on his stomach, Haku stops kissing Naruto and looks Hinata in the eyes, she smiles and nods. That was all Hinata needed, she lifts her self up and moves down till she is just over Naruto's dick, Haku does three hand seals and then move hear hands to Hinata's pussy and casts a numbing jutsu, Hinata then guides Naruto in her all the way, feeling only a slight pain, the pain soon disappears and she move up and down once before Haku disables the jutsu. Naruto notices her slight discomfort and asks "a-are you ok Hinata-chan?"

"Y-ya I'm fine now" Hinata says she smiling, she then starts moving up and down on his member, moaning loudly. Haku puts one of her legs around naruto, straddling him too, and moves her pussy to just above his face, Naruto gets the hint and starts to lick her clit, he brings up and hand and pushes it in her, making Haku moan nearly as loud as Hinata. Haku starts to massage Hinata's beasts, with Hinata mimicking her, and the both move forward kissing each other, muffling here moans. Naruto and Hinata cum together, with Hinata screaming in pleasure and breaking her kiss with Haku, and Naruto moan louder then before, the added vibrations on Haku's clit making her cum too, and scream with Hinata. They then all collapse on the bed out of energy to do anything more.

"Oh god… that was… great" Haku says still panting heavily Naruto and Hinata crawl up next to her and cuddle closely.

"I… know" Hinata says panting as well "I'm… too tired… to carry on… good night… Haku-chan… Naruto-kun" she kisses them both and falls asleep almost intently.

"I… am too" Haku says, she kisses Naruto and finishes with "Good night Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan" she starts to drift off as well and only partly hears Naruto says good night back, they all are asleep soon afterwards with the sound proofing jutsu still activated.

(At the bathroom awhile back)

Myoushu is waiting patiently out side of the bathroom, Gobi is finished showering. He can hear it. She should be coming out any time now. The door opens and out comes Gobi. "Gobi I need to talk to you" the old man says scaring Gobi.

"Don't fuckin scare me like than" she scolds sighing, knowing it was going to happen some time or another "What do you want?"

"I need your answer, life or death" Myoushu says.

"I told you little fucking demons what my answer is LIFE, now leave" she growls trying to scare him off.

"I will not take the word of anyone else's but yours, I will need you to abandon you alliances, and in a year bring the Jinchuuriki to my field" when he's finished he walks away and disappears once again, leaving Gobi rather irritated.

"I hate that fucking basted, thinks he knows everything" she says growling, she walks to her room a sets her blood stained clothes down and pulls out another pair, that aren't blood stained, from her bag and quickly puts them on, she walks to the kitchen and sees only Tsunami sitting there, "Hello Tsunami-san"

That startled Tsunami, she jumps back and jerks her head up to see Tsuyako laughing, she sighs and says "hello, I'm sorry you surprised me"

"I realized that" Tsuyako says, sitting down in a chair next to Tsunami, she sees as picture of a man, Tsuyako, and Inari. "Who is that?" she asks curiously.

"That's my husband… or was my husband, he died a while ago…" she says looking down even more depressed now, "I've… always tried to be strong... for Inari… but… I miss him so much" tears start to form in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for asking" Tsuyako says she move closer and hugs Tsunami, who instantly hugs her back and starts to cry on her shoulder "you'll… be ok Tsunami-san" she says gently rubbing her back. Just then Tazuna walked in.

"What's going on?" he asks, looking at them both hugging, Tsunami looks up at him with he sad eyes making him realize what was happing he, now depressed too, moved towards them to comfort his daughter. At some point or another Tazuna left and the two girls went to the living room, both of which fell asleep there.

Bla I think I over did the sex and torture seens!

I anyways I need like sleep or something? Lol this last seen is totally random I had no real ideas for this…. Ok anyways I need to…. Kill something… lol

I've noticed something I have 41 alert emails, and only 19 of them are reviews… I like that your reading but maybe would you review more? : )

Bla I'm sorry ppl I'm going to my dads for a few days. Two max maybe one I dono, but I wont be here for a while so I'm posting this right now! : )

Here's blood limits:

Demons blood limit traits:

Ichibi: none

Nibi: none

Sanbi: none

Yonbi: Byakugan

Gobi:

Rokubi: Haku's bloodline, Hyouton

Shichibi: Kimimaro's bloodline, Shikotsu Myaku

Hachibi: Sharingan

Kyuubi: haven't got a name, when activated the next hit on an enemy will paralyze him/her, the time paralyzed is based on the user's strength to the reviver's strength (yes naruto used it once)


	10. Their Return

Zomg time to fix this now! My reasoning to what Naruto does, if you walked in on two girls that you know at lets one liked you, would get angry and shit, or would you stand there and just stare

(Last time)

"W-what t-the hell… j-just h-happened" Naruto says, obviously knowing what they did but wondering what lead to it.

(Now time)

(Start)

"N-naruto-kun, p-please w-wait a-and l-listen" Haku tried to reason, starting to cover her self, "I-I'm s-sorry, I-I c-comfiest m-my f-feeling t-towards b-both o-of you, t-to H-Hinata a-a-a-and…"

"I l-lost c-control" Hinata says cutting off Haku, Haku looks at her strangely "s-she d-didn't want t-to c-come b-between, m-me and y-you n-Naruto-kun" Hinata gains control of her body and helps Haku cover herself, she then walk over to Naruto "N-Naruto-kun, I-I… w-we s-still, l-love y-you"

"S-so… you t-two a-are b-bi?" Naruto asks, the two girl blush and nod "a-and y-you b-both l-like me a-and want t-to be w-with me?" he asks, again receiving a nod, and a blush.

"S-so d-do y-you s-still l-like us?" Haku says now fully dressed standing beside Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I c-couldn't s-stop looking a-at you" Naruto says grabbing his head and almost making it look like he was trying to beat out the image. Hinata grabs his hands and pulls them down, she moves closer and kisses Naruto, which makes him stop everything and go wide-eyed. Haku starts giggling.

"Y-you can w-watch a-all you w-want N-Naruto-kun" Hinata says after breaking the kiss "a-and j-join I-in t-too" at this Haku wraps her arms around both of them and pulls them into a hug.

"Let's not do this in the forest… again, someone else might find us" Haku says still hugging them with no thought to stop.

"It would be easier to do anything if we weren't huddled together like this, but…" Naruto says not really complaining, more or less saying. Haku smiles and knocks Naruto and Hinata onto the ground, where they just cuddle for the rest of the day, and maybe something more when they get back to the house.

(With Tsuyako)

Tsuyako was watching what happened, blushing herself, and just wondering what could stop Haku from getting anything the wanted. _'I guess I should kill Gatou then, your going to be too busy'_ she thinks, staring to jump off towards where Gatou's mansion was.

She arrived there 2 minutes afterwards looking at the building "it's such a same it all has to die" she does a long chain of hand seals, which with her great speed are done in a minute, when she finishes she says "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" a huge amount of water, capable of covering the entire mansion, appears from no where and rockets at the building in front of the user, the entire mansion is destroyed leaving noting but a basement, Tsuyako jumps over to the entrants and begins her slaughter leaving no one with an in tacked body, blood covered everything, and screams could be hear for miles around.

(N/A: Particularly gory seen here)

Gatou is running away from the demon that's killing all of his henchmen, not caring about them and only wanting to live, just as he thinks he can get away she appears in front of him.

"**Where do you think you going GATOU"** she says bringing up the sword which she has taken from one of his men preparing to gut him.

"W-wait!" Gatou says trying to keep alive, which pushes her over the edge "I-I-I-I'll g-give you what ever you w-want j-just let me live"

"**You think I am stupid enough not to just kill you and take everything?"** She practically yells at him, smiling maliciously, scaring the shit out of Gatou, who starts to run the other way, only to feel a sword stab through his shoulder blade and then rip it out, screaming in pain Gatou clutches his shoulder, his attacker then starts to laugh she kicks him around to face her, then uses the sword to pin him to the wall, via his other shoulder, getting another ear shattering screech from Gatou as the bones snap.

"P-please" he starts to beg, Gobi probably didn't like his voice cause the next the she does is rip the bottom of his jaw of, his tongue going with it, now all he can do is scream.

"**SHUT UP"** she yells walk away to find another implement in which to continue his torment, when she comes back she's holding 4 other swords, she throws them beside Gatou and then throws 2 kunai into his hands at the wrist, shattering his bones with a sickening crack, Gatou screams again, and Gobi smiles even more sadistically, if that's possible, she picks up one of the sword she dropped near Gatou and jammed it into his chest, missing all of his vital organs and causing him even more pain.

Gatou watches as she picks up 2 more of the swords, then he feels an immense pain in his legs causing him to scream again, Gobi had just cut off his legs at the knees. She continues to smile jabbing the sword just above where she cut off Gatou's legs, she then picks up the final sword and proceeds to cut off his genitals, Gatou screams so loud you could hear him all they way to Konoha, she take the sword and stabs Gatou just above his waist tearing downwards and making his guts spew out, only now does she let him fall unconscious, and then proceeds to rip out his heart, and stuff it into his mouth, blood oozing out from the new wound, just for a laugh. Before walking away to clean her blood stained clothes like nothing happened.

(On the bridge)

"Tazuna, how much longer will it take you?" Kakashi asks, as it's his turn to guard again. Obvious to everything that has happened.

"I'd say another week and it'll be finished" Tazuna responded directing people and helping out himself.

"Good" Kakashi says, leaning on the side of the bridge _'I wonder what's happening with my students… Why hasn't Gatou organized something else to stop this…?'_ he wonders, knowing this bridge would bring an end to his rule.

"Kakashi" Tsuyako's voice came, said person looks over, forgetting about his book, to see her drenched in blood "Gatou is dead, and I think I had too much fun with killing him…" Kakashi just gawked not wanting to know what she had done.

"O… ok, get yourself cleaned up, before you scare some one"

"I was planning on that… but I found you first so…" Tsuyako says, jumping into the lake/ocean bellow, trying to get some of the blood out before looking for an actual bath/shower. Barely any comes out so she just leaves to get a shower at the house.

'_Oh dear, now we aren't even needed'_ Kakashi thinks, going back to his book almost totally zoning the world out.

(At Myoushu's field)

Myoushu's eye snap open, from there closed position "Gobi, I need to talk with her" he says to the nothingness surrounding him "Hachibi… you have failed" he sits up from his makeshift bed, and then gets of off it completely "must I do this myself?" he starts to walk in a random direction before disappearing.

"**HAHAHAHA, BRING YOU SELF MORE PAIN MAKE YOU DEATH SOONER! HAHAHA"** a voice echoed around the entire field scaring all of the willed life, a faint vision appears showing a man, 7 feet tall a broad sword as long as he is tall, and about a foot thick and wide. The only other thing anyone could make out is his eyes, blood red with 3 black lines going diagonally through them, and pupils slitted. **"I will enjoy watch you die wretch!"**

**(In the forest by Sasuke)**

'_Hum, I wonder what he's doing now… he mastered the water walking technique quiet a while ago…'_ Kakashi thinks, walking towards Sasuke's usual training grounds, as he gets there Kakashi sees Sasuke making Kage Bunshin, he copied it of some one, and sparing with them, usually only making one or two so that they where closer to his skill level.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" Sasuke says stopping his activity, looking over to where Kakashi is, "I'm not that weak"

"Gatou's dead, so I deiced to let Gaara take over, and train you myself" he says walking up to him, Sasuke obviously eager but trying not to show it, they start doing what ever the hell you want them to. Sorry I mean training. Kakashi and Sasuke where interrupted in their training when an old man appears next to them saying.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, where is Hachibi or Gobi, or even there students?" he was using a lot of his strength just to talk normally, they both could tell, but yet they couldn't see him leave after they told them where Naruto, Hinata and Haku where training.

Myoushu appears again in front of the three cuddling people, "Haku, where is Gobi?"

"M-Myoushu-sama?" Naruto's voice is heard, getting out from his place in the bundle "Hachibi is at the house I'm sure he could tell you where she is."

"Thank you Naruto" the old man says disappearing again, and reappearing in front of Hachibi, who is not very concerned "Hachibi, where is Gobi?"

"Gobi is up taking a shower, Myoushu-sama she'll be out soon" Hachibi responds trying not to tell him to go back to his den. Myoushu disappears again and waits outside of the bathroom for Gobi.

**(****Back with Naruto, Hinata, and Haku)**

"That was the feared Myoushu?" Haku says curiously, as she too stands up.

"Hai, arewa Myoushu-sama desu(yes, that is Myoushu-sama)" Hinata says, standing up and then hugging Haku from behind, resting her chin on Haku's shoulder.

"He seems to know a lot, but he's not that scary" Haku says, reaching behind her and awkwardly hugging Hinata back. Naruto puts his arm around Hinata, and Haku because of the position they where in.

"Let's head back what do you say?" He asks, the girls don't bother to answer and just start walk, Hinata moves one of her arms to wrap around Naruto, and they awkwardly walk back like that, not wanting to give up the contact.

As they arrive there, they dislodge themselves from each other and Haku and Hinata each took one of Naruto's hands, and some how managed to get into the door and walk down the hall.

"Naruto, Myoushu-sama is upstairs, don't do anything, to loud" Hachibi says standing in the door way of one of the rooms, causing them all to blush deeply.

"Ah shut up" Naruto says rudely just wanting to get out of there, and into there room, for more fun.

"That's no way to talk to your sensei" Hachibi says smirking.

"And that's no way to talk to the Kyuubi, even if it's only his Jinchuuriki" Naruto responded getting Hachibi to shut up. Haku, Hinata and Naruto then walk up the stairs and into there room, they all stop holding hands and cast a sound proofing jutsu.

(Lemon)

"We all had the same thought…." Hinata says blushing even more now, Naruto pushes her, gently, onto the bed, which is directly behind her, and kisses her. Hinata quickly caught on and licked Naruto's lips, wanting entrance, Naruto parted his lips and let Hinata explore his mouth, before doing the same to her. They part panting for breath only to have Haku kiss Naruto, forcing her tongue into his mouth, getting no objections from naruto.

After Naruto and Haku break from there kiss, Hinata slips out from under naruto and tackles Haku to the ground, kissing her and slipping her tongue into Haku's mouth, and starting to take off her clothes. Only to be turned on her back Haku now on top of her.

"It's my turn now Hinata-chan" Haku says breaking the kiss, blushing and smiling, she unzips Hinata's jacket and starts to slide it down her arms, after its off of her arms Hinata pulls it out from under her and throws it in some random place, Haku has already started to massage her breasts, through her shirt, her nipples starting to harden, making Hinata moan lightly. Haku leans down and kisses Hinata again; she moves one of her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulls it up then off of her head and tossed away, exposing her lavender bra. Haku's hands go to the hook and unclasp it, throwing this to away. She breaks the kiss and kisses down Hinata's torso, to her chest.

When Haku reaches Hinata's breasts she starts licking between her breasts, getting moans from Hinata, Haku starts to lick up her right breast and then draws her nipple, which is now hard, into her mouth and sucks on it, licking around the nipple, Hinata's moan grow louder, as a second mouth starts to suckling on her other breast, clearly Naruto has joined them. Haku stops sucking on Hinata's breast and deiced to go lower, her hand brushes across Hinata's slit, Getting Hinata to moan even more, Haku then lifts her butt and take off her pants, followed by her panties, she kisses down Hinata's stomach and then her pussy, Haku licks her right thigh then her left, making Hinata shiver and start to get antsy.

Haku then takes Hinata's clit into her mouth, sucking on it a little and then licking it, Hinata moans loudly and continues to do so; Haku rubs Hinata's pussy with her hand. Naruto is still sucking on Hinata's breast only now with his hand massaging the other, He stops suckling and moves up to Hinata's mouth kissing her, muffling her moans, he brings his other hand up and massages the breast which is getting no attention. Hinata soon starts to shake; Haku uses her index finger and inserts it into her pussy, trying to increase Hinata's pleasure. Hinata breaks her kiss with Naruto, screaming loudly, as she has an orgasm, afterwards she's panting heavily.

"Naruto, I think you… need s-some pleasure… now" Hinata says, after regaining her breath, which took about 4 minutes, she jumps on Naruto kissing him, trailing her hands all around his torso, before going to the bottom of it and pulling up his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off his head, Haku takes this opportunity to kiss naruto, Hinata decides to kiss all over Naruto's torso, bringing her hands down to his pants, she undoes them and pulls them off, with a little cooperation from Naruto, she then did the same with his boxers, revealing the fully erect member.

Haku at this point stops kissing Naruto and crawls down to where Hinata is, incidentally giving naruto a good view of her pussy, Hinata sees Haku and kisses her, before going back to Naruto, she licks up his member once before taking it in her mouth, moving her tongue around the head, before she moves her head down, taking he whole length in her mouth, and quickly taking it out of her mouth, coughing, Haku grabs his member and starts to stroke it, bringing her top into her mouth, she licks the head.

Hinata regains composure and starts to lick Naruto balls, which increases his pleasure, Naruto is moan and groaning, and moves his hand up to Haku's waist, pulling down her pants, and making her gasp in surprise losing hold on Naruto's member, Hinata takes the opportunity and puts her mouth on it, starting to move her head up and down his length, Naruto has now taken off Haku's panties and started to lick her clit causing her to moan.

Haku, with some help from Hinata, moves Hinata into a position where she could lick her. Haku reaches out and massages her breasts as she does this, giving Hinata even more pleasure, Naruto is the first to cum. mainly because he had been focused on first. As this happens he pushes his finger into Haku, making her cum, Haku moans and the vibrations cause Hinata to also have and orgasm. They all find a more comfortable position and wait until they can breathe again.

"S-so…" Naruto says wondering what they where going to do next, Haku crawls up beside him and kisses him, Hinata straddles Naruto, above his waist sitting on his stomach, Haku stops kissing Naruto and looks Hinata in the eyes, she smiles and nods. That was all Hinata needed, she lifts her self up and moves down till she is just over Naruto's dick, Haku does three hand seals and then move hear hands to Hinata's pussy and casts a numbing jutsu, Hinata then guides Naruto in her all the way, feeling only a slight pain, the pain soon disappears and she move up and down once before Haku disables the jutsu. Naruto notices her slight discomfort and asks "a-are you ok Hinata-chan?"

"Y-ya I'm fine now" Hinata says she smiling, she then starts moving up and down on his member, moaning loudly. Haku puts one of her legs around naruto, straddling him too, and moves her pussy to just above his face, Naruto gets the hint and starts to lick her clit, he brings up and hand and pushes it in her, making Haku moan nearly as loud as Hinata. Haku starts to massage Hinata's beasts, with Hinata mimicking her, and the both move forward kissing each other, muffling here moans. Naruto and Hinata cum together, with Hinata screaming in pleasure and breaking her kiss with Haku, and Naruto moan louder then before, the added vibrations on Haku's clit making her cum too, and scream with Hinata. They then all collapse on the bed out of energy to do anything more.

"Oh god… that was… great" Haku says still panting heavily Naruto and Hinata crawl up next to her and cuddle closely.

"I… know" Hinata says panting as well "I'm… too tired… to carry on… good night… Haku-chan… Naruto-kun" she kisses them both and falls asleep almost intently.

"I… am too" Haku says, she kisses Naruto and finishes with "Good night Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan" she starts to drift off as well and only partly hears Naruto says good night back, they all are asleep soon afterwards with the sound proofing jutsu still activated.

(At the bathroom awhile back)

Myoushu is waiting patiently out side of the bathroom, Gobi is finished showering. He can hear it. She should be coming out any time now. The door opens and out comes Gobi. "Gobi I need to talk to you" the old man says scaring Gobi.

"Don't fuckin scare me like than" she scolds sighing, knowing it was going to happen some time or another "What do you want?"

"I need your answer, life or death" Myoushu says.

"I told you little fucking demons what my answer is LIFE, now leave" she growls trying to scare him off.

"I will not take the word of anyone else's but yours, I will need you to abandon you alliances, and in a year bring the Jinchuuriki to my field" when he's finished he walks away and disappears once again, leaving Gobi rather irritated.

"I hate that fucking basted, thinks he knows everything" she says growling, she walks to her room a sets her blood stained clothes down and pulls out another pair, that aren't blood stained, from her bag and quickly puts them on, she walks to the kitchen and sees only Tsunami sitting there, "Hello Tsunami-san"

That startled Tsunami, she jumps back and jerks her head up to see Tsuyako laughing, she sighs and says "hello, I'm sorry you surprised me"

"I realized that" Tsuyako says, sitting down in a chair next to Tsunami, she sees as picture of a man, Tsuyako, and Inari. "Who is that?" she asks curiously.

"That's my husband… or was my husband, he died a while ago…" she says looking down even more depressed now, "I've… always tried to be strong... for Inari… but… I miss him so much" tears start to form in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for asking" Tsuyako says she move closer and hugs Tsunami, who instantly hugs her back and starts to cry on her shoulder "you'll… be ok Tsunami-san" she says gently rubbing her back. Just then Tazuna walked in.

"What's going on?" he asks, looking at them both hugging, Tsunami looks up at him with he sad eyes making him realize what was happing he, now depressed too, moved towards them to comfort his daughter. At some point or another Tazuna left and the two girls went to the living room, both of which fell asleep there.

Bla I think I over did the sex and torture seens!

I anyways I need like sleep or something? Lol this last seen is totally random I had no real ideas for this…. Ok anyways I need to…. Kill something… lol

I've noticed something I have 41 alert emails, and only 19 of them are reviews… I like that your reading but maybe would you review more? : )

Bla I'm sorry ppl I'm going to my dads for a few days. Two max maybe one I dono, but I wont be here for a while so I'm posting this right now! : )

Here's blood limits:

Demons blood limit traits:

Ichibi: none

Nibi: none

Sanbi: none

Yonbi: Byakugan

Gobi:

Rokubi: Haku's bloodline, Hyouton

Shichibi: Kimimaro's bloodline, Shikotsu Myaku

Hachibi: Sharingan

Kyuubi: haven't got a name, when activated the next hit on an enemy will paralyze him/her, the time paralyzed is based on the user's strength to the reviver's strength (yes naruto used it once)


	11. The Exam? no, Survival Training!

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm backkkk. chuunin exams start! This chapter maybe… READ & REVIEW!

(Start)

"Naruto, Hinata, Haku. Get up now!" Hachibi says knocking on the door to Naruto's room "I know you're all in there, and I know what you've done, I don't really care one way or another but, I need you up NOW" all three of the rooms occupants groaned.

"Fine I'll get up" Naruto says, he gently tried to get out from where he had fallen asleep, bellow the two girls, but it was just not working and the girls weren't letting him go "come on let me go if I don't sensei will just come in and force me out"

"No, we're going to keep you here till we HAVE to let you go" Hinata and Haku said together, they then both go down to kiss him. Then the door opens reviling Hachibi walking towards them.

"One last chance let him go" He says seriously, the girls get off of Naruto and cover them selves, Naruto just stands up and walks to the shower "Good" Hachibi says turning around and leaving, the girls then follow Naruto and shower with him.

About 20 minutes later all three of them walk into the kitchen to see only Hachibi, everyone else was ether not awake, or… Naruto looks at the clock; it was 12 pm. they had already left.

"Hachibi… why did you wake us up so late?" Naruto asks wondering to the cupboards to find something to eat; only finding cereal he brings it out for everyone.

"Because, you need strength for what I will be teaching you, and it was the easiest way to make Kakashi let you be trained by me, also you will be in the chuunin exams, that's the only note worthy thing he would have told you" Hachibi states leaning backwards trying to counsel a smile, and you know when he smiles nothing good is about to happen.

Soon they where finished eating and Hachibi leads them to the shop which Naruto and Hinata had ordered there swords, they we in now of course and they paid for them and strapped them on there waists before proceeding to where Hachibi had originally planed to go which was a gated forest.

"jump over the gate I will meet you there" Hachibi says jumping over the gate with his students following him, as they land on the other side there are many out of place creatures all around, ranging from giant bugs to mutant bears.

"W-what the hell is this place?" Naruto says in disbelief, looking at the horrors in front of him, feeling Hinata and Haku inch backwards and grasp his hands, with him meeting them half way.

"This is the advanced forest of death, you will be here until the exam starts, fight, kill, love, eat, hunt, what ever there is no escape and no help, you three alone face this challenge, there is three days until the exam begins so you have two in here" Hachibi says he jumps to the wall and does some hand seals, and then a barrier of red appears around the hole forest "I cannot go in nor you cannot come out until two days, I cannot release the barrier until then, good luck" with this he jumps away.

"WHAT THE HELL HACHIBI!" naruto screams out, but it fell on deaf ears.

(With Kakashi, Sasuke, and Gaara)

Kakashi, Gaara, and Sasuke where standing in a field, waiting for three people, that weren't going to show up, but never the less, they were waiting, sparing and solo training to try and pass the time until.

"Kakashi, they will not show up, I told you Hachibi has other plans for them, just tell Sasuke that we're entered into the chuunin exams and I will bring the forms to Naruto, Hinata, and Haku" Gaara states starting out a little irritated.

"But you two still need another member, they can go in, but we need teams of three to enter" Kakashi says, by chance not reading his beloved book.

"So?" Gaara questions "just hurry up and find another, it does not matter who just make it soon, so that we can try and forge a team"

Sasuke ignores them all, trying to master his blood line (N/A: he got it in wave but I didn't feel like writing about him) he only had 1 coma mark in each eye, not enough! His brother had three! And the Tsukiyomi! He can't defeat him like this!

"Ok I'll find someone, you two practice" Kakashi says walking away _'damn where am I going to find some one…' _for the rest of the day he searches for another person, asking the other trainers and eventually going to the hokage.

Back with Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke was still trying to master his blood line with no success, and Gaara was just standing there watching his futile attempts.

"Sasuke, try and see me" Gaara says, making Sasuke look up just to see Gaara disappear, Sasuke looked all around trying to find him until he hears "I am just circling you Sasuke, if you cannot keep up to this speed, then Lee will destroy you"

"Then help me get to that point" Sasuke growls, biting back his pride for once.

"Tell me when you can see me" with that said Gaara starts to slow down his speed, eventually Sasuke says and Gaara stays at that speed, for awhile, before he goes a bit faster "Try and see me now"

Sasuke tries with all his might, and soon enough he can now see Gaara "I see you" he says only to have Gaara increase his speed and them repeat the process, for the whole day… well actually until Sasuke passed out from loss of chakra.

(With Naruto, Hinata, and Haku)

"I don't think his joking Naruto-kun, lets find a shelter and some food" Hinata says grimly, her companions nod in agreement, and together they walk around the forest, avoiding as many of the creatures as possible, after about 20 minutes they find a cave.

"This would serve as a good shelter but…" Haku says looking around for signs of an inhabitant of the cave "something else is most likely already claimed it"

They slowly walked into the cave, hoping that nothing was inside, until a huge worm, easily 50 time a normal snakes size, emerged from the ground, it them charged at them, the three run out of the cave and jump off to the sides right when it emerges from the cave.

This commotion brought the attention of three bears, that where using that cave as a house, all three of the bears attack the worm, clawing, smashing and the works, to no avail, they split the worm in half but… now there is two of them, the humans gulped, and they all started to run away, knowing they couldn't win this battle, lucky for them the creatures where to busy fighting each other to notice.

"That was way to close!" Naruto says panting with his back to a tree, only to have the 'tree' grasp him "WHAT THE HELL?"

Haku does multiple seals and jumps into the air, trying not to hit Naruto with the jutsu and said "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu" incarnating Naruto's attacker, and burning him a bit.

"Thanks Haku-chan" Naruto says now laying on the ground waiting for his burns to heal "but next time maybe aim a little farther off"

"I'm sorry Naruto!" Haku says rushing to him activating a healing jutsu, with Hinata right by her side, finishing healing the burns that where almost gone already "feel better?" she smile.

"Ya a lot better, now that both of you are here" Naruto responds, sitting up and kissing both of them, one at a time. Making them blush

"Maybe we should find a shelter now" Hinata says obviously worrying about there safety, of course they all agreed and set off in a random direction hoping to find some kind of shelter.

(Out side of the forest)

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Sanbi asks Hachibi, whose arms she is currently in.

"No, they can survive that alone if they really try this forest it meant for ANBU training and they are easily ANBU level" Hachibi answers walking away from the forest "in two days… I will return" he adds and after along pause he says "has anyone gotten word of Akatsuki's defeat?"

"No not a soul knows" Sanbi says snuggling into her life sized plushy "could you forget about business for a while, and enjoy life with me?" she asks smiling mischievously.

"I'm sorry dear… but there is so much yet to do… before we are ready" Hachibi says grimly, putting her down he then walks away.

'_Maybe so… but if you can't enjoy life… what point is there? To protect it…' _Sanbi thinks, following him _'maybe… I can find away through your guard'_ she hides her chakra and attempts to follow him the whole day, unnoticed.

A few hours later Hachibi stops in a clearing just out side of town "Ok if you're going to follow me the whole day then…" he says smiling slightly "you win; I'll stop everything related to business and do what ever you want."

"You won't regret this" Sanbi says jumping down from her hidden preach, onto Hachibi's back, miraculously avoiding his scythe "Now then shall we begin…?" she adds, talking beside his ear, and then kissing his neck.

(N/A: If you want a lemon for them two here. Tell me in your reviews and I'll mod it)

She sucks on his neck, leaving a red mark, and then her teeth sink into his flesh, causing little pain, as she was doing this she takes his scythe off of his back and throws it near the tree she was at before, and then does the same with her swords, she with draws her teeth and smirks.

"Aren't you going to heal?" Sarina quickly turns him around and moves his hair out of the way, leaving no time to answer; she kisses him and slips her tongue into his mouth, she starts to pull up his shirt, slowly, savoring the taste of his mouth, not wanting to end the kiss but knowing more pleasure awaits her she breaks the kiss and quickly pulls off his shirt, and starts kissing him again.

Hachibi chooses then to react moving his hands to her waist he slides his hands up her sides until he reaches her breasts, his hands move to the front of Sanbi and he starts to lightly massage her breasts, satisfied when she starts to moan he move his hands to her shirt and pulls it up to just past her breasts, and then reaches around for the clasp of her bra he moves that up too and starts massaging her breasts again.

Sarina breaks their kiss again and pulls off her shirt and bra throwing them away Hachibi kisses her, surprising her a little, one of his hands starts to move down her body as it reaches her pants it slips underneath her pants and panties rubbing her slit and clit in one motion, her head goes back breaking the kiss as she moans.

"What happened to your dominance dear?" Hachibi questions smirking, he leans down and starts to suck on one of her breasts with his other hand massaging her other breast he slowly backs her to a tree, which she uses for support as she con do nothing but moan and feel her body getting weaker with ever pleasurable moan.

"St…op… not… ye...t" Sarina says barely able to keep her voice Hachibi takes his hands away and moves his head to her other breast, soon his hands have switched rolls and Sanbi's left breast is covered in the fluids that Hachibi's hands transported, Sarina's moans start to increase in volume until she screams out in pleasure before collapsing onto Hachibi, panting.

"Zakimaru… you bastard" she says after getting her breath back "I told you not yet" Hachibi smirks, he then feels his legs gone from under him and his back hitting the ground, cushioning the blow for Sarina, who was the one who took out his legs, she starts to suck on the other side of his neck, this time biting him not trying to soften the pain, getting a small grunt from him she releases him and starts to kiss down his body, which was hairless with very well develop muscles.

Sarina's hands go down to his pants and quickly remove them followed by his boxers reviling his hard member, she licks it once before putting the top into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it she moves her head down taking it all in her mouth before resuming what she was doing before, she brings her right hand to his shaft and starts to move it up and down, and her other hand started rubbing his balls, making him start to moan.

Hachibi moves his hands to her head, twisting his fingers in it, and stroking her hair, more or less to make sure she continues doing what she was doing, he felt the urge building to a point were he had to let it go, Sarina swallows all of his cum and sits up strait.

"Well dear looks like were even" Sanbi says not even caring about him not stopping any more, she smirks as he quickly changes the tides, and is now in control with Hachibi pinning her down.

"We both know this isn't over by along shot" he says kissing her again as his hands drift down to her pants, instead of taking the time to pull them off he just rips them off and throws the tattered remains elsewhere, same with her panties, he moves his dick closer and Sarina moan in anticipation, making him mentally smirk, he inserts into her and starts to move systematically in and out, their kiss was broken and Sanbi moans grew even louder her hips starting to move trying to increase her pleasure.

Zakimaru's (Hachibi's) hands move to Sarina's breasts massaging them, his head moves to the side of hers he licks her ear getting a louder moan he continued to lick different parts of her ear until he decide to go back to what he'd planned, he kisses her cheek and then her bottom jaw bone line, then kisses her neck sucking on it, all the while Sarina's moans got louder and louder and she got closer and closer to her climax, only after he slightly bit her did he realize this, and his own building pleasure, he started to lengthen his movements and then trusted once deeply into her them both climaxing at the same time.

Sarina screams in pleasure forming something that almost sounded like Hachibi's name, and Hachibi doing much the same thing only quieter, then both separate for only a few seconds before their in another position ready to repeat what had just happened, they went on like this until they both collapse du to exhaustion.

(With Gaara, and Sasuke)

Gaara is standing over Sasuke's unmoving body; no Sasuke is not dead just dead tired. All of his chakra has been depleted, well nearly all. This is the scene Kakashi walks in on; horrified something happened he rushes over to them.

"Do not worry Kakashi, he is merely tired, with my crude way of helping him master his blood line, he well also gain a lot of chakra" Gaara says in his usual unemotional voice he looks at where Kakashi had come from and sees a girl with long black hair, pupil less light lavender eyes, in slandered hyuuga outfit "who is the Hyuuga?"

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi heiress to the clan; don't ever have such little respect for any Hyuuga!" Hanabi says darkly not liking anything to do with this, she should be training, not going to some stupid chuunin exam, with some week Genin.

"I will show as much respect as I feel like it, and you are not the heiress" Gaara says still in and emotionless voice.

"You dare question me!" Hanabi says, getting angry now, she snarls at him.

"Kakashi, you expect use to form a team with one who is so suck up that she does not even sense the power of her team mate before insulting them?"

"Gomen Gaara, but I could not find anyone else" Kakashi says sheepishly, taking out his book.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Hanabi shouts at them, nether of them even caring.

"I will see what I can do about this predicament, may I have the others forms?" Gaara says, Kakashi does say anything he just hands them to Gaara who puts them away in his pouch.

"Try not to kill her will you Gaara?" Kakashi says, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hanabi there are a few things you should know about this team, Sasuke is the last Uchiha, he is week. You are supposable the heiress to Hyuuga, you are weaker. I am the Jinchuuriki to the Ichibi, stronger then you but weaker then the rest on this team. There are 3 other members, who are taking the exam in there three man squad; they are also Jinchuuriki, to the Yonbi, the Rokubi, and the Kyuubi. They are the strongest members of the team"

"You think I am week, but its you who is" Hanabi says, not caring what else he had said, she charges at him ready to strike his heart with Jyuuken, only to see sand in her path.

"There is no point in fighting your allies, especially when you know nothing about them" Gaara says bringing his hand up Hanabi is instantly encased in sand "I could crush your body right now, if I so choose" he then tightened the grip of his sand to prove his point, before releasing her.

"If you did kill me you would have to faces the wrath of my father, and he's not very forgiving" Hanabi says victoriously.

"Your father hold no power over me, nor does your clan, and if I where to release the Shukaku nothing in this village could stop him" Gaara says _'except my senseis'_ he adds in his mind.

"What ever I'll see you at the exams" with that Hanabi walks off towards the Hyuuga estate, to train much more in hopes of defeating Gaara.

(In the advance forest of death)

Two people where walking, back to back, down a row of trees, looking all around for any signs of an attack. As the both look the other way a giant worm pops out of the ground, both of the humans jump away just in time to avoid its attack vines start to rapidly over grow it and bind it to the earth, with even more coming up to make sure it stays down.

a call of "Katon: Karyuu Endan no jutsu" burns the vines to ashes and kills the worm, only to have 3 more appear in its place, all of them charging at where the flames had come from, only to run into a thick wall of vines, which they soon destroyed, but as they reached the casting area, there was no one there, vines cam off the trees wrapping around the worms, who all buried avoiding the icicles that where thrown at them.

"Damn there getting smart" Haku cruses jumping away from her spot to where hinata is "any ideas?" she asks quietly.

"A few" she says doing many hand seals she says "Doton: Crushing earth jutsu" all of the holes made by the worms closed. One could faintly hear the squeals of death from the worms, Hinata in now slightly panting.

"That's a powerful jutsu" Haku says in awe "why didn't you use it before?"

"Cause it takes a lot of chakra" she says getting he breath back fully, she jumps down with Haku following, and the continue walking like they where before.

"Think Naruto-kun's ok?" Haku says in a worried voice hoping there plan wasn't in vain.

"He'll be ok" Hinata responds "he's never let anything stop him before" she adds trying to reassure not only Haku but herself too.

In another part of the forest we find a blonde man walking towards a stream casually, looking everywhere for a possible attack, as he nears the river he pulls out 3 canteens and fills them before putting them back and starting to walk back the way he came, only to have a wolf, that sort of looked like a werewolf, jump on him, pinning him to the ground, the wolf opens his jaws and takes off Naruto's head, or so it seems 'Naruto' disappears and in his place a log which now has a huge chunk out of it.

Naruto, standing in a tree, pulls out some kunai and throws them at the wolf; doing a few seals he says "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" the kunai he through multiply in to dozens, the all rain down on the wolf, who slashes at them and they are all destroyed, the wolf jump at Naruto who un sheaths his sword, blocking his attack.

"Lets see what I can do with this thing" Naruto says, pushing the mutant wolf away from him he jumps to the ground to get better footing, the wolf land beside him on its two hind legs slashing at Naruto with one of its claws, only to be blocked Naruto takes out a kunai and stabs the beast in front of him.

The werewolf roars in agony bringing its other claw to hit Naruto, Naruto jumps away letting the werewolf have both of its hands back, he draws the sword to the right of his body with the blade tilted across him, holding the hilt with two hand, the werewolf yanks out the kunai and runs at Naruto on all fours, Naruto jumps over him and kicks his back, but before he did he tries his best to activate his blood limit, which he never really mastered. The werewolf turns around and stands up not effected by the attack.

"Damn" Naruto curses, he'll have to try harder to activate it next time, for now he charged the werewolf ready to slash side ways, he sword was blocked but a fist hit the werewolf in the face sending it back a few feet, giving Naruto the opportunity to stab it through the heart, killing the werewolf. "Well I guess we have food to…"

Naruto walks back to the camp they had set up, the werewolf on his shoulder to see his two other companions already starting a fire, looking as they did when they got here, and not even tired.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you made it back" Haku says smiling happily "you got food too?"

"Of course I'm back Haku-chan, did you think I was gona get eaten out there?" Naruto says arriving at the fire he sets down the wolf "it actually attacked me when I was coming back… so I guess I got lucky" he adds smiling, he then takes out two canteens and hands them to the girls that where around the fire.

"I still can't believe sensei just left us here…" Hinata says taking a drink of the well deserved water and signing after "at lest this place isn't as bad as it looks…"

"Ya" Haku and Naruto say, Haku sits down next to Hinata, and Naruto starts stripping the fur, skin, and flesh from the werewolf and puts chunks of meet on the fire to cook afterwards he sits next to Hinata and pus his arm around her, Hinata leans on Naruto and Haku on Hinata.

In the trees a humanoid figure watches the three of them frowning _'when will they learn not to intrude on my space!'_ he thinks growling slightly "I'll give them a day before I attack, leave before then!" he says quietly but the last part of his sentence carries on the wind and Naruto hears what he has said, the humanoid walks away.

"Did you here that?" Naruto questions the two who where, essentially, leaning on him.

"No" the both say a little on edge as Naruto has better hearing then both of them.

(With Gaara and Sasuke)

"Well…" Gaara says looking at where Hanabi left then to Sasuke _'I will have to bring him to his house then…'_ Gaara picks up Sasuke and walking towards the Uchiha clan estate, when even just one of them is alive there is still a chance at revival as such they left the mansion standing. On Gaara's arrival he opens the door and walks to the couch which just happened to be close by, he sets Sasuke down and then walks back towards his house.

"Gaara where are the forms?" said person hear upon his arrival, looking to the voice he sees none other then Hachibi standing right out side the house with Sanbi asleep in his arms with a content smile.

"They are with me" Gaara says taking out the forms and handing them to Hachibi, who some how managed to grasp them "what have you done with Naruto, Hinata, and Haku?" Gaara asks with interest in his voice.

"They are in the advanced forest of death" Hachibi says walking over to the door.

"Oh dear…" they here the hokage's voice "I came to check on them… that place is off limits to all… a person who is more powerfully then even the sannin has chosen that has his Doman…" worry fills his voice and Hachibi almost hits himself.

"Damn… how did I not remember, I can't get them out until two days…"

(End)

Piff so only one person even mentioned the poll thing but w/e for his pleasure I added a lemon that I just wrote, and I guess anyone else that wants to read it can but… I don't think you deserve to… lol just kidding! Reeeead all you want.

: )


	12. The Enemy, the Attacks Start

Pifff I had a real crap ass day yesterday but I'm back to writing now : )

(Start) 

The sun was glowing bright in the happy sky, oblivious to the dangers that lurked in the shadowing forests, all different creatures battling for life, food, territory, or even, in one humanoids case, pleasure, solitude was his escape from the inhumanities of the humans, but now… they have invaded HIS space, they have killed HIS creatures, and today would be his revenge.

The 'invaders' slowly one by on walked out of there hut, which they created out of HIS forest, and walked down to there fireplace sleepily they started a fire, and tried to wake up fully, by what ever means necessary, if they were caught off guard it could mean the end of there lives.

"Good morning" then last one out of the hut said who happened to be Naruto as he sat next to the girls.

"I dono what's so good about it but…" Haku says, mornings had never been her thing, even when she was a hunter-nin with her mother she always made her mother let her sleep till like 12:00 pm, of course her mother never complained… she was never much for mornings ether and was happy to have an excuse to sleep in.

"A figure of speech Haku-chan" Hinata interjected, she was fully awake always had she been able to wake up fast mostly because of her past, but she didn't want to think of that, so she chose to simple take a drink of what was left of her water, "I think we need some more water Naruto-kun"

"Ya ya I'll get it" Naruto says picking up the canteens "but you owe me" he says with a slight smirk, he then takes off to the river as fast has he can and comes back with his hair soaking wet. All of which took almost 15 minutes.

"What on earth did you do down there Naruto-kun" Haku says, finally able to pull herself fully to the waking world.

"I needed to wake up so… I dunked my head in the water" said person responds smiling sheepishly, he then down next to the girls giving one canteen to each of them, as Naruto passes one to Hinata, she grasps his hand as he hands it to her and pulls him down on her, he land with his arms out stretched on top of Hinata who warps her arms around him and kisses him.

Haku smirks "is that his payment?" she says, making them both blush, kneeling beside them she pulls Naruto off of Hinata and quickly kisses him as well, and then grasps Hinata's waist turns her around and kisses her.

(Just outside the forest) 

"Everyone in position?" a figure in black with an ANBU mask on asks over a microphone. There were two others behind him.

"Team 2 in position" he hears back.

"Team 3 also in position" another voice came on the ratio.

"I'm ready anytime" Hachibi's voice echoes on the intercom "we have 12 hours until this barrier come down, make yourselves comfortable"

"Good, be on guard at all times" clearly the ANBU captain states preparing for along day.

(At team 7's training ground) 

Gaara is standing in the middle of the field lazily looking around hoping his new 'team' would arrive soon, he had been waiting for almost an hour now… he didn't think Sasuke should be that tired, and Hanabi was probable just being the stuck up Hyuuga she always was and not showing up because they where too week.

Almost another hour later Gaara sees Hanabi walking closer to him with Sasuke a ways behind her, it takes then 10 minutes just to get to him, almost like they didn't want to approach him for some reason, but as they got there they both glared at each other, good lord that's why…

"Ok enough of this petty clan rivalry, we have a Chuunin exam to prepare for" Gaara says "don't wine it annoying" Gaara adds almost as a last thought. He quickly drilled them to try and find there weaknesses and strengths, knowing they wouldn't admit to even there closest friend there weakness let alone there clans rival.

It takes him half of the day to get the to cooperate and then let themselves be subjected to his drills, the rest of they day they two just did what Gaara said was best always trying to out do the other at every turn be they usually failed to humiliate anyone but themselves.

"Ok… I'm leaving" Gaara says turning towards his house from his current position "you two are annoying even when you're just training…" instead of walking like they thought he was going to do he disappears in a swirl ok sand and reappears at Hachibi's location.

"Why are you here?" the demon asks not needing to looks at him to know it was Gaara.

"The Uchiha and the Hyuuga are annoying together" Gaara says in a rather annoy tone and leans on the wall "what's going to happen?" he asks referring to the predicament Naruto, Hinata, and Haku were in.

"Who knows Gaara" he responds in a tired voice "but together they should do fine against him" he adds gong back to his usual unemotional tone "go train, you'll need it soon"

"How long until Myoushu-sama dies?" Gaara asks looking off into the forest _'how can I train when no one who is stronger then me is available?'_

"The Chuunin exams… may be let run its course" Hachibi answers he brings up his hands into a seal and two more of him appear "train with my bunshins" the kage bunshins walk, with Gaara, to a training ground somewhere near by.

(Within the forest) 

Naruto, Haku, and Hinata are currently huddled together on the ground, still on full alert for at any time something could popup and attack them; as such they don't do anything more then kiss, for hours on end they just sat there until someone's stomach growls notifying everyone that they needed food.

"H-how long have we been just sitting here for?" Hinata asks wiggling out of the awkward hug and then starts to collect some fire wood and start up the fire again.

"No clue… a long time" Haku says, also getting out of the hug and standing up "who wants to get food this time?"

"I'll go" Naruto says clutching his stomach "I'm really hungry" he adds and starts to walk off to find some animal or fruit or just anything eatable.

Naruto's plans where cut short though, for as he reached his target multiple weapons flew at him his pray fled, knowing what was going to happen, Naruto jumps off the tree, for better footing, and get into his fighting stance waiting for an attack.

"Leave my forest boy" a voice echoes through the forest drawing out the 'my' part, still hoping he would not have to kill these humans.

"I can't" Naruto says backing against a tree so he didn't have to look behind him "my sensei set up barrier" he finishes, this gets the other person really mad.

"Then die" he says growling he appears in front of Naruto, looking like a werewolf no features could be made out for his inerter body was cloaked in shadows the only thing that Naruto could see was when his arms came towards him in an attempted to hit him.

Naruto dunks under the punch only to be kneed in the gut and set flying through the tree coughing up blood as he hits the last tree, which was 5 in a row, the black cloaked figure appears above him with an arm extending, naruto move it to the side of his body just skimming the side of his ribcage nearly cracking a few. Naruto throws a fist up to see the other person not even try to block it.

Naruto's punch lands full on, doing no damage the other person uses his remaining hand and grasps Naruto's wrist he puts one leg on the ground he was about to hit, and spins naruto around letting go as he is almost vertical, Naruto smashes into a tree knocking the wind from his lungs and breaking his right arm, which he had brought in to try and lessen the hit, he the falls to the ground laying on his back.

"It would have to be this way if you just LEAVE" the shadow werewolf says, not noticing Naruto doing on handed hand seals, the shadow werewolf walks up to Naruto slowly, enjoying that he'll finally be rid of the humans that have intruded on his forest, until he feels something hit him hand in the stomach winded him, looking around he can find nothing to suggest they attacked him until he looks at Naruto who still had his hand in a seal.

"Don't under estimate me!" Naruto yells standing up slowly, red chakra spreading to wards his wounds to heal them, and he runs at his enemy his arm nearly healed, and a red orb starting to form in it's hand, as he reaches his enemy he is able to bring up his arm and throw the spinning orb at him, the shadow werewolf grasp his arm stopping its forward motion, only to have it explode in his face.

"What the hell!" the shadow werewolf roars now 3 feet away from where hi was before, with a smirking Naruto 6 feet farther then that. Naruto starts some hand seals only to have his hands ripped apart by his opponent "don't even try" Naruto feels a fist hit his chest, shattering many rips, and then a kick to his gut sending him 10 feet back, he slides on the earth making a new trench.

"Teme" Naruto says slowly standing up as the Kyuubi's chakra goes about healing him.

"persistent… just DIE" the shadow werewolf says charging at him, reaching him with in seconds he throws out a punch, hitting him full on, but he feels a hit on his chest, which causes him to collapse, and Naruto is sent flying again, when he lands he unleashes more of the Kyuubi's chakra to heal his wounds faster, knowing that he will be paralyzed for only a short amount of time he run towards the camp, if all three of them where there they'll stand a better chance then getting attacked one by one.

"N-Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata asks as he runs out of the camp and towards her, as he gets there he slows down and hugs her, panting.

"S-someone attacked me… he is stronger then me… h-he spoke" Naruto says after catching his breath, this brings the girls to full alert.

'_He beat Naruto? He must be strong… maybe more then we can handle'_ both Haku and Hinata think, to beat someone at ANBU level is rather difficult, but to be a Jinchuuriki at ANBU level now that is something to be weary of, unless Naruto didn't draw on the Kyuubi's power then… it would be normal but… they were taut to use the demons power when need be.

"We can't spilt up now" Haku says, she then walks over to the pair and joins in on the hug "but we still need food, even more so now" of course they all agree with that and pry themselves off of each other before going, together, the opposite way of where Naruto came from in hopes of finding food.

Back at the battle site the shadow picks itself up from where he had fallen "what the hell did you do to me!" he screams outraged before following Naruto's sent to arrive just before they all left together, growling in frustration he jumps back into the trees planning on his next form of attack.

(Outside) 

"How much longer Zakimarui?" the ANBU captain asks over the COM link.

"We have 6 hours yet, keep your patients there'll be enough fun when the times up" Hachibi responds now sitting on the ground with his back resting on the wall that encases the forest _'lets hope this isn't in vine Naruto unlock your blood limit fully'_

(Back with Hinata, Haku, and Naruto) 

Haku, Naruto, and Hinata came back 20 minutes later to the campsite which is destroyed all but the fire was trashed almost as if they wanted to fight them at full strength but also warning them not to angry him, and to leave now while they could, of course the barrier is still up so the physically can't leave, but the shadow werewolf didn't care not did he try to see if they were telling the truth, to him one humans death is like killing for food, who cares.

"My god… what the hell his he trying to do?" Haku asks looking at the destruction.

"I don't know…." Hinata says with a tinge of fear in her voice "lets just eat and get to the wall so that we'll be there when the times up"

The all agreed with that statement, and set to work building the fire, striping the meet and fur off of the animal, and cooking the meet, when all of that is said and done its been about 30 minutes more, they quickly put out the fire and started to walk to the wall, about 10 minutes of walking and they are there ready to jump out as soon as the barrier is down.

'_Their at the wall…'_ the shadow werewolf thinks as he just appeared out of the shadows of the forest watching them _'why aren't they leaving?!!_' he yells at them mentally, he would give them and hour longer at which point if they did not leave his forest he would be forced to kill them all. But alas they didn't leave why didn't they just leave…?

The shadow 'jumps' down in front of the group, scaring most of them making them jump up into fighting stances from there previously huddled position.

"What do you want?" Haku asks coldly readying her needles.

"I want you OUT!" he screams at them charging at the closes person, who happens to be Haku, she jumps back and throws the needles at him all of which are deflected by his arm, continuing on his path he throws out an arm in an attempted to tare her body in half with his claws, only to hit and destroy the vines of his forest, growling he looks around for what cased them to move "what the hell! This is MY forest not YOURS"

Naruto smirks thinking _'he thinks he has control of the forest eh?'_ he charges the shadow from behind the red orb once again appearing in his hand, only this time it changes to a greener color as if absorbing his surroundings color, the shadow turns and swats away Naruto's hand this time, not wanting to repeat his mistake, only to have Naruto use the force to spin around and kick him in the face making the shadow spin away from him as Naruto closes his hand.

Ten Haku's appear around the shadow werewolf, who reaches out his arm and spins around destroying all of the Mizu bunshins, releasing water allover the ground, then another Haku appears, the real one, jabbing 3 needles towards the shadow, which jumps back avoiding the hit and throws out it's leg catching Haku off guard she's send backwards 7 feet.

Hinata appears behind the shadow, Byakugan activated stretching out her right arm palm open, the shadow werewolf grabs her palm to block, not knowing what kind of an attack she was using, instantly his arm falls limp, all of his nerves shattered by the over powered Jyuuken strike. Hinata's other hand comes out to hit his chest, the only thing he manages to do is push her hand off its target hitting him in the stomach, tarring up his insides making him cough out blood.

"What the fuck are you BITCH!" he yells at her unable to attack, so he does the only sensible thing, he flees back into the forest disappearing into the shadows, that seemed to live on him and the forest, to recover and rethink his strategy.

"Haku-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asks, as his the closest one to her, he picks her up from where she had fallen and brings her back to Hinata.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun… there's no need to carry me" Haku says trying to get Naruto to put her down, though she likes him when people carry her after a battle, it makes her feel week and angry, and right now she didn't want to go through that even if she knew that she could walk… but Naruto doesn't listen and continues carrying her, she resigns herself to her fate, unless she wanted to fight him… which she didn't right now.

"H-Haku-chan, want me to heal you?" Hinata asks as they make it to her and Naruto puts her down, well it was more of Haku forcing her way out of Naruto's arms but…

"Sure Hinata-chan" Haku says, Hinata starts up her healing jutsu and heals what wounds Haku had got from the short battle "arigato" Haku says after she was finished, which only took about 1 minute.

"Gomen Haku-chan" Naruto says, after a long time of trying to figure out what was wrong with her, this statement makes Haku look at him in surprise.

"For what?" she asks forgetting what had made her so upset just a while ago.

"For… thinking… making you think…. You are… week" Naruto says looking down in shame. But as he does this Haku walks towards him and puts her hand under his chin pulling his head upwards.

"Its ok…" she says and then kisses him "now anyways" she adds after and then smiles, feeling Hinata hug her from behind and Naruto hug her to. "Ummm… why do I feel like a sandwich?" Haku says making all of them laugh.

From that point on they all found a comfortable place, pretty much on top of each other but, to rest the battle maybe have been short, but it was a lot more interesting then any others that they have had, for along time anyways, not since they were training with the demons.

"Just who the hell is that guy anyways?" Naruto says not expecting an answer knowing they were just as surprised as he was when it appears as he was, Haku and Hinata just cuddle closer to each other and Naruto. It was going to be awhile before he recovered from those wounds, mainly that last hit by Hinata.

The battle took about 25 minutes. The winners sit in wait of the release of the barrier nothing could happen right? After that injury I would take even Naruto at lest 5 hours, with out a major intervention by the Kyuubi, to heal fully after that… they would surly not encounter him again.

(Outside) 

"4 hours and 30 minutes, stop asking" Hachibi says into the microphone answering the unsaid question of the ANBU captain.

"Roger, everyone, count for yourselves" the ANBU says back, trying to regain his pride.

For 4 hours and 20 minutes noting eventful happened, within or outside of the forest, a dead silence creped over the people waiting for the barrier nothing seemed to move the air fell still almost trying to avoid being breathed in, the tension was so thick only 10 minutes and then, all hell would break loose.

MUHAHAHAHA I'm EVIL!!!

Sorry guys I had to end it there : (

Well I had a pathetic attempted at humor oh and the references to 'the shadow' it's merely a Genjutsu he casts over himself so that no one knows what he looks like, he truly hates humans, 'the shadow' 'the shadow werewolf' are the same thing : )

When I used Werewolf in last chapter I believe it was, what I mean in it looks like that of a werewolf, it doesn't actually transform into human or what ever well I'll get working on next chapter!

I've been getting lazy in my updating… I'm sorry guyss and girlss

Jya mata ne.


	13. Failed Polts, and Short Lived Freedom

(Start) 

"This time you die" they alto familiar voice rings through the forest, and then the shadows come to life forming into spikes they bombard the three people who were huddled together, killing them, if they were slower that is, the three of then had dodged to the right, the last one out, Naruto, receiving a cut on the side of his shoulder, the sound of laughter warns them of the next attack, much like the first spikes made out of shadows attack them.

In the confusion Hinata slips away into the shadows, casting a Genjutsu she waits for him to mess up, or even just show himself, knowing Naruto and Haku can fed off his attacks. Dodge, block, watch, repent, the thoughts echoing through Naruto's head he must stay alive, his enemy would mess up soon wouldn't he?

Needles are suddenly flying through the air only to be blocked by the very shadows that were attacking, the shadow seems to growl the humanoid form moves from its position, disappearing again into the forest even more spikes are created and launch at the two humans who are already busy fending off the shadows.

Naruto and Haku can barely keep up with all of the attacks many small cuts make themselves noticed on there skin and clothes, growling in frustration Naruto does a bunch of and seals and then says "fuuton: kaze nankan no jutsu (wind barrier)" the winds around him and Haku sprung to life in a circling motion, three separate spirals were formed the sides extending to the wall which wasn't far away, all of the shadow spikes hit the barrier and are tossed away, some sucked into the center only to be eradicated.

Now the humanoid shadow growls in frustration "Dam brat" it says, it the senses a punch and dodges to the right, he looks over to see none other then Hinata charging at him "so that's where that bitch went" he smirks, his revenge is at hand Hinata's hand extends fully three feet away the shadow grabs her hand and spins he into a nearby tree, destroying it in the process, he follows up with a round house kick to the chest, cracking a few rips and winding her, she's sent flying through the air and hits the wall.

Hinata coughs up some blood but, as quickly as she can, looks for her enemy with her Byakugan standing up so she more ready for and attack, as she reaches he full height the shadow appears in front of her punching her in the gut, making her cough up even more blood.

"Hehehe pay back time bitch" it says punching her head and smashing it into the wall, making a huge dent in the wall.

"TEME" Naruto's voice says, then appearing next to Hinata and the shadow Naruto throws out his hand, which happens to have a swirling ball in it, to his head only to have it caught.

"Hehehe you wont explode that when she here will you?" he gloats not seeing her disappearance, the ball explodes, much to his surprise, he is then hit in the face sent a few feet back and paralyzed unable to move Haku takes this time to check on Hinata and start to heal some of her wounds.

"Gomen Hinata-chan" Haku says, mad at herself for not getting there sooner, her hands glowing from the medical jutsu trying to speed up her healing so if nothing else she can hide herself again. Just then Naruto flies by them and through a couple of trees, followed by the shadow.

Naruto hits the ground and intently jumps up eyes glowing red, snarling as he catches the fist that was aimed at him, Naruto send a fist to the shadow, even though it was blocked, it was sent back all the way to the wall and making a huge indent, in the next moment a fist is in the wall shattering it even more, and the humanoid shadow is gone, replaced by multiple shadow spikes all of which hit Naruto who screams out in pain.

"HAHAHAHA annoying brat... finally" the shadow says walking out of he just fond hiding spot "now the rest of you wi…" he adds only to be cut off by a hand to his throat, a clawed hand.

"**HOW DARE YOU"** Haku says in a fully demonic voice her teeth sharper and bigger then normal and distinct red demonic eye, deviating from her normally black eyes, the shadow feels a claw go through his chest, screaming he looks down he expects it to be Haku's, but it twisted off to the right and he sees the other female, also with demonic red eyes and surprisingly pupils.

"**I'LL KILL YOU"** Hinata yells, letting off even more red demonic, chakra. Taking out her hand from his chest she rips down the Genjutsu, reviling something that only sort of resembles a human, his body is covered in fur wolf ears pointing out of his head and deep green eyes, he was crouching.

"What the fuck are you" he says looking at them in fear, he receives no answer only a blow to the head sending him strait through the wall, hitting the barrier on the other side, the two Jinchuuriki tare the wall up just trying to get to him, as they near him he falls out the other side of the wall, the time was up, Hachibi pins all three of them with kage bunshins.

"Humm seems I chose the right place, where is Naruto?" Hachibi says walking over the rubble of the wall "I have them all call of you're search" Hachibi says over the radio, he's then tackles by a person.

"**HAHAHA HACHIBI YOU ARE A FOOL! AS WEEK AND PATHETIC AS EVER"** Kyuubi laughs, his body totally different no longer was his hair blond, but rather blood red falling over his face completely unkempt, he was easily 6'4 much bigger then naruto and instead of his usual shirt none-existent showing off his well defined muscles, his pants blood red and a long, wide sword on his belt, which was bitch black. Kyuubi walked over to Hachibi, kicking off the clones one by one letting the prisoners free **"SO HOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"**

"Kyuubi return to the seal or I'll seal you fully" Hachibi says standing up, only to have Kyuubi knee him in the stomach.

"**AND JUST HOW TO YOU EXPECT TO DO THAT?!" **Kyuubi asks laughing at Hachibi, who is on the ground trying to regain his breath.

"**like this"** Hachibi says, unleashing his full power, making everyone but Kyuubi fall to the ground unable to do anything, and then appearing in front of Kyuubi only to have a fist to the face.

"**YOU'LL HAVE TO MOVE FASTER THEN THAT"** Kyuubi taunts, starting to laugh again **"I THOUGHT BY NOW YOU WOULD HAVE INCREASED YOU SKILLS"**

"**You were always a faster leaner, and just by staying in that seal you gain more power then I could train in a week everyday that's the only reason you agreed to it"** Hachibi says standing up, his smashed in face healing its self. Kyuubi laughs again.

"**OF COURSE IM NOT STUPID LIKE YOU I WOULDN'T JUST BLINDLY FOLLOW MYOUSHU'S ORDERS"** Kyuubi smirks appearing behind Hachibi he knees him in he spine breaking it and sending him flying, appearing in front of Hachibi, Kyuubi drops a fist on his head, shattering his skull, he the falls ten feet into the earth.

Haku and Hinata appear beside Kyuubi, still demonic, and throw a fist at him simultaneously only to have them grabbed and then there bodies smashed together, knocking them both out.

"**Don't kill them"** Hachibi says, now rolling over to his back to see what was happening, knowing full well he can't stand.

"**I'M NOT THAT IDIOTIC, BESIDES I FEEL EVERYTHING THE KID DOES"** Kyuubi says, he brings his foot up and drops it in an x-kick into Hachibi's chest, shattering all of his rips and sending him another 20 feet in the ground **"I'LL JUST TAKE OUT MY ANGER ON YOU SINCE YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ANYTIME SOON"**

"**I don't suggest hitting me again, I need to heal still from your first attack"** Hachibi says a little concerned that Kyuubi is too out of control.

"**FINE, SINCE SANBI AND GOBI ARE HERE WHY DON'T I HAVE SOME MORE FUN?"** Kyuubi asks turning to where they where hiding, he laughs appearing beside them.

"**DON'T YOU DARE!"** Hachibi says trying to get up and stop him only to feel like he was dieing and then falling back down, breathing heavily.

"**HAHAHA AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO STOP ME?!!"** Kyuubi asks lashing out two fists hitting both of the demons in the side of the face, shattering there jaw and all bones on that side of there head and ripping apart the tree just by the shear force.

Kyuubi appears behind Gobi and hits her in the side of the rib cage shattering all of her left ribs and throwing her towards Sanbi, who got the same treatment only on the other side, they hit each other, all the bones that were on that side where no longer in existents.

"**YOU'RE EVEN WEEKER THEN HACHIBI!"** Kyuubi shouts appearing in the middle of his destruction, all of the trees within ten miles are ether knocked down, destroyed, or only half up just by the sheer power emanating from his vassal **"DAM kid… he can even fight me!"** Kyuubi says laughing **"I like his spunk"** he adds with a snarl because he was loosing this battle _'oh well I've had my fun.'_ Kyuubi thinks

"**Wait Kyuubi"** Hachibi says, now managing to sit up **"did you teach him rasengan? And… that technique?"**

"**Of course it was me do you think anyone else would…? I like those techniques… it's a pity my host is so stupid, cant even unlock toughs memories"** kyuubi says before letting his body fade away leaving nothing but darkness, soon Naruto's body appeared in his stead and then his body collapses, after such an experience his consciousness had little will left to say awake.

"Go-gomen na-nasai" Naruto says to everyone, crawling very slowly to Hinata and Haku, he wanted to be near them, make them feel better after what Kyuubi just did, even though he knows the demons got the worst of the beating, he knew they would be OK, both mentally and physically for when there is that much of the Kyuubi's chakra rushing out of his body that the Kyuubi was in control, and there huge healing rate's ensured there bodies to be fine.

"**Naruto, don't feel bad… no one could have suppressed him so soon"** Hachibi says, for he had the most time to heal he was the first to be able to talk again, and soon he would even be able to walk. But the ANBU arrived at this time.

"What the hell happened here?" the ANBU captain asks, his underlings restraining the werewolf, who was once covered in shadows.

"**Kyuubi"** was all Gobi needed to say, sitting against one of the only still standing trees, with hands glowing healing Sanbi who was lying on her lap, Sanbi is the third weakest demon yet she took as much if not more damage then Gobi, by Kyuubi's special technique made for killing demons, she was unconscious unable to stay awake from the pain and limiting her healing abilities, which are already weakened by the technique.

"**Sarina…"** Hachibi says walking over to her prematurely causing him more pain and damage to himself, but all that mattered right now was Sanbi, he starts hand seals slowly and finishes them as he gets to Sanbi his hand also start to glow _'damn it Kyuubi, why didn't you listen, why did you use even that technique on her too'_ Hachibi thinks, very concerned there might be permanent damage he drops down next to Sanbi and adds his healing to Gobi's.

"Who is Sarina?" the ANBU captain says obvious to what was going on he was preparing to take the kids to the hospital not knowing anything that happened he wanted to make sure that they were OK, and the demons looked as though they could handle them selves.

"**Idiotic humans… you think demons don't have names too? Sarina is my mate, Sanbi"** Hachibi says coldly, he despised humans some time, they were always so stupid, but he didn't think they where THAT stupid to believe the demons just go by the titles that they gave them? That was absurd.

"Jumping to conclusions isn't always the best thing to do, you only ever use the titles that are ancestors so long ago gave you its not surprising that most humans think those are your names" the ANBU captain says back, a lot more professional then he had ever sounded on this mission.

"**Whatever I know you thought that, I can almost read your thoughts you make them so obvious"** Hachibi spits back detest obvious in his voice, he then shuts out all farther comments and puts his full attention on healing Sanbi.

"Za…ki…ma...ru" Sanbi, who just regain consciousness, said trying with all her might to grab a hold of him.

"Sarina" Hachibi says, wincing as a new pain jolts through his system, he turns off his jutsu he brushes his hand across her face "I'm here, please don't strain yourself"

(Morning of the day of the chuunin exams) 

Three people in three separate beds, which are completely white as well as the room that they are in, are sleeping peacefully obvious to the commotion of the chuunin exams, a solitary person is standing a the foot of the middle bed a gouge that is almost bigger then him on his back, one of the people sleeping starts to move groaning as his sits up.

"G-Gaara" Naruto says looking down his bed at said person standing there "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, it's been awhile since we've really talked or anything" Gaara responds, he then looks towards the window and walks up to it "and I heard the Kyuubi escaped…"

"Ya…" Naruto says suddenly very depressed "he could have killed sensei…"

"I doubt that would have happened, the Kyuubi is smart enough to know that Hachibi will be needed as well as everyone else, main us Jinchuuriki" Gaara tries to comfort him in his odd way.

"Ya… but they said he was gaining a lot of power everyday… just for being sealed" it isn't often that you find Naruto depressed but when he does get pushed over that edge, it would take more then simple reasoning to push him back, he must prove to not only himself but to everyone, that what ever has happened, wont hold him down nor would it happen again, but this time, it was the Kyuubi he had to suppress, with such a strong foe in both physical and mental power it would not be an easy task to accomplish.

"Unless the Kyuubi can gain as much power as Myoushu-sama, which I doubt can happen, then he will need help fighting off the enemy that awaits us, I do not believe even now that all of the demon together could even stand a chance against Myoushu… if he was younger that is" Gaara always saw the logical point of view, Myoushu was almost as old as time it self and his power vast even in comparison to his demons, but in his old and weakened state he would have trouble fighting even one of them.

"Gaara…" Naruto says he is now out of his bed and walking towards him "thank you… for trying to help… but it won't work…" Naruto finishes, he is now standing beside Gaara, looking out the window surprised that he could see the whole village.

"I understand" Gaara says. He turns around and starts to walk towards the door "the Chuunin exams will start some time soon, I suggest that you wake them up, and go to the starting place" he finishes as he steps outside the door and walks away.

'_Kyuubi… why? Why did you do that…? You… I will not allow you to take over again!_' naruto thinks to himself or so he believes, but the Kyuubi heard everything he had said.

"**HAHAHAHA you don't have a choice boy I can over power you any day"** the Kyuubi roared at him.

Ignoring the demon he walks over to Hinata and gently shakes her, Hinata's eyes slowly open and she sees Naruto's blue eyes glowing back at her he smiles happy that Kyuubi is no longer in control.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata says, she springs up and hugs him, her minor injuries healed long ago "I'm so glad you're alive!" she adds, the last this she had saw was him getting impaled by the shadows and then Kyuubi just appeared and started beating down everyone.

"Ya… I'm fine, but… are you?" Naruto asks, he could easily run a medical scan jutsu and see if she was find, but that wasn't his style, and besides he was more worried about mental injuries, considering he saw what Kyuubi did to them in comparison to what he did to Hachibi, and they had there demons added healing rate right?

"I'm great, especially now that I know your ok" Hinata says happily snuggling into Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" the just conscious Haku says, making both Naruto and Hinata look over to her "You're alive?!"

"Of course you think someone like him can stop me?" Naruto says with a fake cheeriness, which both of the girls caught but deiced to ignore it for now.

"How?" Haku asks curious of what had happened that they didn't see.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Chuunin exam" Naruto says, concerned they wouldn't make it on time, Hinata and Haku agreed to this and quickly got everything they needed before they went with Naruto, who then started his story.

(Flash back) 

A deafening scream sounded through out the forest, coming from a blonde boy whose body looked like it was completely eradicated, holes ranging from the size of a finger to the size of a basketball were scattered all around his body the only thing that could identify him was, his hair, and his eyes, nothing else was left whole enough to even figure out if he'd been a guy or a girl.

Darkness consumed his consciousness, quickly followed by the sound of dripping water, opening his eyes Naruto saw a sewer, many doors in every which way but few of them one could see past the entrees, clouded over almost like a long forgotten memory something never to be seen again, a faint red glow coming from a room far off in the distance.

"Where am I?" Naruto asks, standing up from the fallen position he had when to after the attack, he starts following the light, knowing that the Kyuubi's demonic chakra was red, he was curious as to what was so powerful that a red glow could be seen even this far.

As he walks into the door of which the glow is coming from, it turns into a full blown light making the room as bright as the sun only instead of a happy yellowish color; it was an ominous blood red, Naruto looks around the room was huge the demon fox in his true form could fit in it, then he notices the cage with the paper with kanji for seal on it. Behind the seal was pitch black

"**Ahh so you have finally come?"** the Kyuubi's voice echoes throughout the room **"that pathetic Hachibi know how to teach…"** a man walks up to the bars of the cage red slitted eyes gazed at Naruto, the rest of Kyuubi's body barely visible, the demon smile maliciously fangs protruding to the bottom of his mouth which looked like it grew almost ten inches. **"Anyways, are you ready? It's about time I healed your body but…"**

"But what?" Naruto says, not scared of the demon knowing he is the one in control not the Kyuubi the seal ensured that.

"**It will come at price"** the Kyuubi's grin, if it even possible, became even more devious **"I will get control until I feel like giving it back to you"** he finishes, as this happens the cage starts to rattle, a unnatural heat kicks up, making Naruto intently start sweating, the Kyuubi starts laughing he swipes his claws against the cage shattering the seal and making the cage swing open.

"**YOU HAVE NO CHOICE"** Kyuubi shouts, and then a cage surrounds Naruto three seals appearing on it stopping his attempts to break out **"now I am the master and you body is mine"**

"TEME" naruto shouts at him "what the hell did you do?!!" Naruto attacks the cage and tries to take off the seals but it was all in vain, a rasengan then springs to life in his right hand he throws it at the back of the seal but it has no affect.

"**Don't bother if I could only get this far after 16 years, you wont get out EVER"** Kyuubi says laughing maniacally his body starting to fade until it was only Naruto, who is still inside of the cage.

In the forest where Naruto fell from his injuries the body's eyes shoot open all of his wounds healing quickly he stands up and looks around, the forest was in pretty good shape, but the wall was torn completely a huge chunk of it missing _'enjoy the view kid'_ Kyuubi thinks to Naruto before jumping across the wall.

(Flash back end) 

Haku, Hinata and Naruto are now standing outside of the academy, which the Chuunin exams where being held in, Hinata and Haku holding on to Naruto with sadness in their eyes, after hearing his story they where surprised that he was still going to do the exam, he had been so depressed because of what Kyuubi did, and now with this new information Haku and Hinata both would still be at home, recovering mentally.

"Naruto" Gaara says walking up behind them "you made it even before me" he adds looking behind him his two other team mates are still arguing, Gaara sighs this was going to be along exam.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouts a fake happiness in his voice unnoticed by all but Haku, Hinata, and surprisingly Gaara "I told you we would make it here on time"

"How are these idiots?" Hanabi says coldly turning away from Sasuke, Hinata intently turn around, that voice her sister she was testing for Chuunin?!

"How's this brat" Haku says looking over at her, Hanabi's eyes were nearly emotionless but not in the way Gaara's were, there was a distinct hate and 'I'm better then you' look to her eyes, but at this time there was more irritation in her eyes.

"I am the Hyuuga heiress, watch your mouth or I'll have your head" Hanabi hated when they looked down on her, she was clearly a Hyuuga and being the only child of Hiashi means she has no seal and that was obvious.

"You think some stupid title mean anything to me?" Haku says starting to dislike this stuck up child, she was what 4 years younger then her? And yet she still thinks that she can beat Haku.

Hanabi just glares at Haku, who stares at her, eventually Hanabi gives up and walks into the door behind them, Gaara and Sasuke soon follow and then Haku, Naruto, and Hinata, who stay well away from Hanabi and Sasuke and Gaara in the process.

Haku, Hinata and Naruto look over to where there's a group of people gathered, two people standing guard refusing all entries into room 301, they smirk there was a Genjutsu up this is only room 201.

(End) 

O wow that was along chapter almost 4000 words!! I usually only do like 3000-3300 bla I got carried away.

Well Naruto was able to use so much of Kyuubi's chakra because it wasn't his body what Kyuubi did was not take over Naruto's body be send that one to the seal to be healed and in replacement for that he called out his body, which was also in the seal he sensually reverse the seal.

Ummm review! lol


	14. The Exame Part One and Start of Two

(Start) 

It had been 10 minutes, still plenty of time until the exam started, and no one had yet to unmask the Genjutsu, many teams had left thinking the exam was just a Hokes, but Naruto's team was getting annoyed, as such the Genjutsu was gone, complements of Hinata, few people released who did this and most didn't care, they were just happy the exam was going to start.

Oddly enough the 'guards' turn and ran when they saw the Illinoisan disappear not wanting to be in the path of the angry Genin when they charged through the door.

"Impressive" someone behind Naruto, Hinata and Haku says making them all turn around to see a male Hyuuga, a girl with all sorts of different scrolls, and a guy in green spandexes. "To remove the Genjutsu and still attract as little attention as you did" the Hyuuga added, as he was the first speaker.

"I'm surprised, a Hyuuga talking to us? To what do we owe the honor?" Naruto says sarcastically, Hyuuga's are well known for thinking no one is better then they are and rarely talk to anyone that does not start it, and even then they finish it as soon as possible.

"hmp, I didn't talk to you do not talk to me" the Hyuuga responds, he point to Hinata "this girl is who I talked to, do not answer for her"

"Neji shut up" Hinata says darkly, surprising her team mate and Neji's team, these three have nearly never been seen there names are unknown and yet this girl spoke his name so freely "we're leaving" Hinata adds turning away and walking to the door, her team mates not arguing just follow her, they would extract the information from her later.

As they arrive at the massive door that leads to the waiting room of the first exam the meet up with Gaara and his team who were there before they arrived, but just as all of them where ready to go in Kakashi appears.

"Yo" he says smiling in his weird way "I'm glad you all made it here, I was kind of worried you wouldn't make it on time Naruto, Hinata, Haku how was your time in the forest?"

"It could have been better…" Haku responds in a solemn voice, she reaches out to Hinata and Naruto wanting some comfort.

"Did you not receive the reports Kakashi?" Gaara asks still just staring forward.

"No actually… they seem to have been lost in the main" said person retorts laughing nervously.

"What ever, let just get on with this" Sasuke says, the sooner the exam finishes the sooner he can get this Hyuuga brat away from him.

"Hum since all 6 of you arrived, no one needs to be refused entrees" Kakashi says smiling stupidly again "go on in" with that he disappears in a puff of smoke. The remaining people pushed open the door reviling a huge room with many, many people sitting at the tables in chairs that were set out.

"Sugoi" Hinata says amazed by the number of people that showed up for the event, even though she half expected there to be a lot of people it was still amazing that so many people where here. Gaara and his team leave Hinata, Haku, and Naruto I favor of finding a spot to sit and relax for awhile, hopefully in peace.

Haku, Hinata, and Naruto quickly follow there example but there destination was a far different area, as the sit down the two other 'rooky' teams enter the room, they had much the same reaction as Hinata, they stared at the massive amounts of people until a huge ringing of steel hitting steel was heard throughout the building.

(On the other side of the room/wall a few minutes back) 

"heh its about time to start this thing" Ibiki says standing in front of a door with his chuunin examiners behind him, he was about to open the door one someone's voice stopped him.

"Let me Ibiki" the dry voice of Hachibi says, looking back Ibiki saw the person who was not there before a full black robe with its hood over his head covering his face in shadows, a scythe on his back.

"Very well go ahead" Ibiki responds, at this the cloaked figure snakes a hand behind his back grabs his scythe and flips it around while bringing it to the front of his body, he grabs the scythe with his other hand and slams it into the ground a large sound that could be heard from miles away started up, somewhere in the process Ibiki and the Chuunin smashed through the doors and shouted at the Genin.

Hachibi steps through the door, radiating killer intent _'if it was scary you wanted…'_ he thinks, looking up he searches for the Jinchuuriki finding them easily he walks towards Ibiki.

"ALRIGHT YOU PUNKS listen up I am your first examiner Morino Ibiki!" Ibiki shouts, now nearly all of the Genin are shaking in fear, not only is there this man with o so many scars, but death was trailing him.

"I am a Special examiner, I will follow you throughout the exam so don't even think about cheating" he says smirking under his hood.

Ibiki then went about explaining the test, the rules the 'no cheating' aspect and such, they all then pick out a number from a box and sited accordingly in another room. The test papers where handed out shortly after, the question where absurdly hard why would a shinobi need to know this theory…?

Of course Haku, Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara all figured out you where suppose to cheat luck for Naruto. Who has no ability to sneak answers or anything under a watchful gaze, Hinata was sitting next to him and she could cast a Genjutsu that would hide everyone in the room with only one hand seal, of course a disappearing act would be noticed so she deiced to manipulate the light's reflections.

With such an act one could think she was moving at the speed of light, her image was back at her desk but she was on Naruto's lap filling in the answers she got with scanning the room with her Byakugan, of course she could have don't this with her paper first but she would rather be as close to Naruto as possible _'maybe I should visit Haku-chan'_ Hinata wonders she quietly walks back to her chair and fills in the answers she had gathered so far before walking to Haku, the only flaw in her plan is the fact that she could make sound while walking but unless someone who was better at Genjutsu then her was there they would never dispel this illusion.

Hachibi smirks as he enters the room _'so you went to this extent?'_ he thinks looking past her illusion and sees Hinata sitting on Haku's lap now, not really needing to fill in the answers just there because she wanted to be, but that ends when she hears Hachibi step forward her eyes go wide and fear is evident in them.

'_He isn't supposed to be here! Everything is going to fall apart'_ Hinata started to panic, but just as he passes her she sees him smile, it wasn't his place to uncover such an advanced Genjutsu, only a ANBU level Genjutsu specialist would find her.

Gaara use his own skills, a small Genjutsu and his third eye technique was all that was needed and soon enough he found a Chuunin in discus to take the answers from, Sasuke used his Sharingan and Hanabi her Byakugan when they figured out the real purpose of the test. The exam was relatively boring for all most were hoping for the end, a few team where eliminated, more like a quarter, soon the time was up and Ibiki started talking.

"Ok it's time for the tenth question" he boomed, Hinata quickly ran back to her set and undid the Genjutsu "but first you must decide weather or not to take it, if you don't take it you and your team fail but if you do take it and don't get the right answer you can NEVER become a Chuunin, doomed to the title of Genin for you're entire life"

"W-what" many people said "that's not fair there have been people who took this test before" one of the braver students said.

"Well then you're just unlucky that you go me as your examiner!" Ibiki says not faltering I the slightest and the 'death' stepped up beside him.

"Raise your hands if you wish not to take the question" Hachibi says in a dry, bored voice seeming as if he just wants to get this over with. Many people raised their hands over half of the teams left before no one else where hesitating.

"Ok then" Ibiki says "you all… pass" as if to brake the mood totally Anko choose that second to fly through the window and through out the paper sort of thing she was wrapped in with kunais behind it to hold it in place.

"Hello! I, Mitarashi Anko, will be your examiner for the second part of the exam!" She shouts making most of the kids fall in a classic anime style, "now follow me to the back of the building!"

'_Dam woman doesn't know how to grasp the mood…'_ Ibiki thinks after all he had done she breaks his perfect amnions setting in a flash, oh well, he was no longer the examiner anyways she can do what she wants…

"Have fun Ibiki" Hachibi says ripping off his cloak and throwing it in a random direction "I'll be following them through the forest" he adds starting to walk away.

"Don't interfere unless nec…" Ibiki starts only to be cut off but Hachibi.

"I know, you don't need to tell me" he ignores all farther comments, which where not made, and when he reaches the field he finds Anko in the middle of explaining the exam and the waver forms that they all have to sign.

The scrolls have been handed out, the teams lined up, the waver forms filled out, now there was only one thing to do, wait. In 1 minute the fare will be sent, the gates opened, and the exam started, 5 days to accomplish there goals. Only half would survive.

The tension was high; anticipation grew, changing form become anxiety, the time slowly ticked away, nearly there was 20 second only 15, 15 more, no 10, 10 seconds 7, 6, 5, all of the Genin crouched ready to spring into action preparing for the long days ahead, 4, 3, 2, these leg muscles moved on there own launching into the air as the fare was sent up, they charged through the gates into the forest of death and the waiting jaws of the second exam.

(N/A: don't you think that would be the best cliffhanger?)

Easily an hour later, we find Naruto, Hinata, and Haku sitting in the highest tree branch as they could manage, peacefully resting, after the advanced forest something like this wouldn't be a problem, especially since there are fewer creatures the higher up you go.

"Hinata-chan" Haku says, who is currently cuddling into Hinata, purposely rubbing his head into her breasts, not as exuberantly as in some anime of course, just gently rubbing making Hinata start to feel hot "why where you so cold back when we meet with Neji?" she asks stopping he previous action, getting a moan of protest from Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto adds trying to add to the tension and make her answer; Naruto is standing or rather kneeling horizontally out from the tree just above Hinata looking down on her.

"Umm… well…" Hinata stutters biting he lip "it's just… Neji… is so much like father… now… it… it bothers me… that he could… do that… its n-not r-really Neji that I'm mad at… i-its otoo-san… Neji… is basically his… slave now…" Hinata's eyes start to cloud over as she looks down, tears starting to form in her eyes 'why… why did I ever want to come back here!' she screams at herself, falling into a deeper depression.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto says, he pulls her head up and stands on his legs, still stuck to the tree, leaning over so his face was upside down in font of hers "instead of crying, instead of feeling bad, use your feelings, your power from your training, change what you don't like, lets… lets free Neji and all other Hyuuga's, together" he adds, smiling slightly.

"Me too" Haku says wiggling under Naruto's head to look at Hinata "lets all do this, together, we can do it, first we should kill Hiashi…" Haku trails off thinking of all the things she needed to plan.

"No" Hinata says, breaking out of her depression, surprising all of them "lets do this my way, lets not kill unnecessarily, please" her eyes were slightly wider then normal, a faint red tinge, and the cutest face she could put on, this knocked both of them out of their pervious thoughts, all they could manage to do what stare.

Needless to say it became very awkward very quickly, almost to the point of Hinata attacking both of them, but that was forgotten and Haku hugged her, and the quickly followed up with a long passionate kiss, but for some reason Naruto just walked away, his face serious and spaced out, the girls only notice that's he's gone about 10 minutes afterwards.

'_Kyuubi…'_ Naruto thinks sitting on a tree branch about a yard away from Hinata and Haku, _'why… must you do this'_

'**HAHAHAHA brat I haven't even tried as hard as before!! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOUR WEAKER THEM BEFORE?!!' **Kyuubi laughs at him, he knew Naruto actually grew in mental resistance, but as long as he was so depressed he wasn't using his full power, so he would exploit this to the fullest.

'_SHUT UP KYUUBI!'_ Naruto screams 'maybe he's right… maybe I have gotten weaker' he subconsciously thinks, making the Kyuubi laugh.

'**I CAN HEAR YOUR EVERY THOUGHT, there is nothing you can hide from me' **the Kyuubi's maniacal smile appeared before Naruto's eyes, and illusion.

"Naruto-kun?" Haku and Hinata ask at the same time, he's never this serious nor does he usually zone off like that "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Hinata adds.

"It's nothing" Naruto says snapping out of his trance and putting on a fake cheery smile "I'm fine really" he says when he sees the disbelief in there eyes.

"Idiot, did you forget what you just said, you promised to help Hinata with her problem, but now you're denying us to help you?" Haku says sadness evident in her eye's "we are team mate, friends, and most importantly, lovers" she adds blushing at the last part "what ever troubles you, we can help, if you just let us"

"Please Naruto-kun" Hinata says pulling him into a hug, with Haku mimicking her "we can help."

"No" Naruto responds "you can't… unless you can hold the Kyuubi at bay…" he adds his eyes could over and he looks down.

"Is that still bothering you?" Haku asks "you got him under control, quicker then I could when my demon goes haywire and yours is stronger" she pulls up his head to make him look at her "you have gotten stronger because of that"

"No I haven't he is starting to push me back" Naruto says "I've gotten worse"

"Only because of your depression" Hachibi decides to interlude "because of what happened you fell to depression, and when you're depressed you don't focus like you should, just cheer up, I'm sure Haku and Hinata can help with that" Hachibi's last comment makes then all blush "and I'll leave now" he smirks disappearing again, going farther away then before.

'Is… his right? Should I… try to forget… and be happy?' Naruto thinks looking deep into the eyes of the two women in front of him "ya… I should forget and be happy" He says out loud smiling ever so slightly, only a real smile.

"Great" Haku says, moving in she kisses him "let have some fun then…" she says, after breaking the kiss, she puts on a sexy smile, she moves closer to naruto and kisses his chin, then the side of his neck, she brings up her hands and trails them down his muscular torso until she gets to the bottom of his shirt.

"H-hey wait" Naruto objects "d-don't you think we should find some where more comfortable?" he says thinking this tree isn't going to work very well.

"Hinata-chan would you do the honors" Haku says looking over to Hinata, smiling sweetly. Hinata nods and brings up one hand into a seal, vines started to grow outward from the branch expanding it to the size of 2 queen sized beds, it then turns into wood and thickens to 20 inches, lone vines sprung up from the ground in places that where sure to collapse, they too turned into wood and became a thick as a tree trunk, affectively holding up the plat form.

"Is that good Haku-chan?" Hinata asks in a cheery voice, before kissing Haku.

"Only if you kiss me every day from now on" Haku responds playfully, instead of answers Hinata kisses her again and slips her tongue into Haku's mouth about a minute later they break apart gasping for breath "sugoi, you've gotten really good" Hinata promptly blushes

Naruto smiles, and turns towards Hinata he, unforce-fully, tackles her to the ground, locking her into a kiss, which she returns more then happily, eventually she finds a way to change there position, she is now on the top.

"What now? Na ru to-kun" she says drawing out his name, smiling evilly, which for some reason Naruto liked, but before he could answer Haku snuck her head between them and kissed Naruto "HEY!" Hinata screams "that's not how its suppose to go…"

"I beat you to it" Haku says now sitting upright beside them smiling sexily, Hinata ignores her in favor of taking off Naruto's shirt, she then leans down and kisses Naruto on the lips, then trails kisses down his chest, as she reaches the top of his pants Haku picks her up and places her beside Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asks making her voice sound scared, which adds to her normal cuteness, Haku straddles her and starts to unzip her coat.

"I want some fun too" Haku complains frowning slightly at her 'rejection' but continues to take off Hinata's jacket, her frown faltering changing to a smile as she throws Hinata's jacket away and starts on her shirt, but before that Haku leans down and kisses Hinata, bringing her shirt up to her neck before Haku breaks away, after Hinata's shirt is off, she unclasps Hinata's bra and then Haku starts to massage Hinata's breasts, hardening her nipples, only to feel someone's hands on hers.

"Haku-chan, I think you need your shirt off now…" Naruto says one hand moving to unclasping the armor that covered her shirt "you're the only one with it still on" he adds starting to pull up Haku's shirt, who didn't struggle in fact she helped when it came to getting it around her head, and then her bra, exposing her hard nipples.

Haku once again leans down and kisses Hinata only this time rubbing her breasts on Hinata's, making them both moan; Hinata whispers to Haku, breaking there kiss, she pushes her off of her and the both pull Naruto down, Hinata went to kiss his while Haku pulled down his pants, and his boxers reviling his hard member, Hinata then meet Haku's lips with her own, over top of Naruto's stomach.

Naruto grabs Hinata and lays her down on the platform, ruining her plans; he starts to kiss her, all over, and then eventually moves to get breasts, he takes her right nipple into his mouth and starts to suck on it, his tongue trails around the nipple, making Hinata moan in pleasure. Naruto's hands go down to her pants and he starts removing them, as he take off her pants he moves his mouth to Hinata's other breast and repeats what he had done to the other, he then sets to work on taking her panties off.

Hinata smirks a does a hand seal, she changes into vines which make Naruto back off, Hinata reappears at Haku, still undressed she pins Haku to the ground and has her vines hold Haku's arms, and Hinata's feet on her legs. Haku of course could break out but she decides to play along. Hinata kisses Haku on the lips slowly removing Haku's pants, making both of them even hornier.

Soon they are all completely naked, and Haku chooses then to break out of her 'restraints,' Hinata just turns around, still over top of Haku but her head at Haku's slit and Haku at hers, Hinata puts her head down and starts to lick Haku's clit, which is dripping with her fluids, exerting moans from Haku soon Haku follows her example and starts licking hers.

Haku, for a second, stops and looks over at Naruto, almost as if saying 'come on join us' but quickly returns to what she was doing, soon Naruto is kneeling behind Hinata and inserts himself into her, making Hinata moan and her eyes widen in surprise, Haku continues to lick Hinata's clit as well as Naruto's dick, Hinata quickly goes back to what she was doing, only this time she puts a finger into Haku, making her pleasure increase, Hinata is the first to cum her body goes into a spasm, her muscles tightening and releasing, making Naruto cum, and her scream that added vibrations makes Haku also cum, with all of them experiencing a similar spasm.

All three of them collapse, crawling to a comfy position they lay there panting, initially they planned on another round, but they fell asleep before they realized it. Day one of the exam nothing accomplished, except, it was pleasurable.

(End) 

Well the second part of exam nearly just started : )

I'm sorry guys I've been neclecting my story mainly because the part I'm writing right now is a huge battle scene and it really rather tiresome only writing fighting scenes but maybe if you review a lot I'll work harder : )


	15. Exam Ended, Goodbye Konoha

(Start) 

A boy and two girls are on a man-made platform high in the sky, sleeping from the events last night, unnoticed 3 other people land on the platform, and start walking towards them, very carefully making almost no noise, the other team consisted of, a guy with pineapple shaped hair, a fat kid (N/A: I'm dead hu?) that is surprising that he can even stand on the platform, and a slim girl with blonde hair, they were hoping for an easy steal. But as they get close they hear:

"It's not very nice to attack a sleeping enemy" and the 'sleeping' males shot up, opening his eyes "guess it's lucky you make to much noise…" he added looking at the people in front of him.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru says quickly doing a few hand seals his shadow extends and Naruto is caught in it "hurry get the scroll so we can get out of here Ino"

"Interesting jutsu you got there…" Hinata voice says behind them "I wonder if you can out do Naruto-kun's will though?" she adds figuring out his attack in an instant. Hinata's laying down form changes into mud.

"Nope I guess he can't" Naruto responds walking around just to show he wasn't under the spell

"Hum I wonder what else they have" Haku says still laying down.

"What the hell!" Naruto says "I think we should have gotten up…" he adds looking down at his naked form, and then at his team mates, who both rush to grab there clothes.

"Ya that would have made are lives better…" Shikamaru says turning around he starts to walk away.

"HEY where the hell do you think you going?!!" Ino says, still wanting the scrolls which they have, and not trying to sense there power.

"It would be to troublesome to fight them" he answers still walking away "besides we can't win" this set Ino off she proceeded to smack her team mate.

"Stop being such a coward!" Ino yells like there's no tomorrow. Naruto, Hinata, and Haku start to laugh.

"I'd hate to be on your team" Naruto says, walking over to his clothes not really caring what they saw, soon they were all dressed and standing on the original branch.

"If you don't mind would you go somewhere else?" Hinata asks kindly, wanting to release the jutsu.

"Well I do mind!" Ino says, she decides if her team mates were going to be cowards, then she'd start it, they'd have to follow her after right?

"That's too bad…" Hinata says, she bring up her hand in a seal and mutters "release" the platform and its supports change into vines and all reseed into the ground/tree, making Ino and her team fall.

"What the hell?!!" Ino says falling to her death, only to be caught by Haku, her entire team was saved by Naruto's and then set down, before they started to walk away.

"Wait" Shikamaru says "you aren't going to take our scroll?" he asks, he receives no answer they just continue to walk. Shrugging he turns around and walks with his team.

"Well that was boring…" Naruto says, sighing heavily he was hopping for a decent fight, guess that's too much to ask.

"Their rookies" Haku says "they obviously weren't going to be any challenge" he adds just hoping the exam would be over soon, they weren't paying attention and ran into a guy in a green spandex suit and a bowl cut, when he turned around the realized he was one of the people on Neji's team.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Hinata asks looking at him suspiciously.

"Ahh well you see Neji said to: scout out the area!" Lee says enthusiastically "and since I'm the fastest I was chosen!" he adds even more happily this time.

"Well, I say I take your scroll from you then" Naruto says smiling pleasantly.

"That's impossible for I do not have the scroll" Lee says starting to get serious.

"If you can beat me, you can have the scroll" Neji says walking to lee with a confident smirk

"Very well" Hinata says, charging at him, which surprised Neji, he was talking to Naruto, Hinata throws and arm out, with an open palm, which only increases Neji's surprise when he blocks her Jyuuken with his.

"How do you know Jyuuken?" he questions, Hinata drops the Genjutsu and activates her blood line _'she's Hyuuga?'_ Hinata throws out another arm, Neji pares with two fingers, but misses as her arm disappears, a quick low kick Makes Neji jump away, and then Hinata hits his right shoulder with a chakra enhanced hit, aka; Jyuuken, he plummets towards the earth.

"Because I am Hyuuga Hinata, true heiress of the Hyuuga clan" she responds to his almost forgotten question, he stands up, with little effort, and faces Hinata.

"Hinata was killed, 8 years ago" Neji says, he charges towards her ready to kill, his hand is slapped away, and all of his Tenketsu in that hand are sealed, Hinata then repeatedly strikes Neji's Tenketsu, rendering him unconscious.

"Was that really necessary Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks a little concerned that she was going too far.

"What power!" Lee says, he puts his hand into Neji's pouch and pulls out a scroll "I hope I can fight you sometime too" he says honoring Neji's proposition.

"Good, for a moment I thought we'd have to beat you senseless too" Haku says smiling happily, making Naruto and Hinata smile too, true smiles "maybe we'll see you in the next part?" they don't wait for a answer the take off to the tower, faster then even Lee could see, luckily it had been the scroll they needed, and so they had the rest of the 5 days, which is about 3 and a half now, to do what they wanted.

As they entered the corresponding door on the tower they see scroll unrolled on the wall and two tables on either side of the room, without hesitation they placed one scroll on each table and unrolled it, a puff of smoke appeared throughout the room and when it cleared, Hachibi was standing in the middle of the room.

"Well you took longer then I expected" he states with a knowing smirk.

"You already know why it took us a day so stop pretended!" Naruto shouts, his normal attitude back making everyone else happy.

"Ya ya, that's all I need to say, I don't think your stupid enough not to know what this test is about, there will be a tournament after this one, the last part, I'm sure Gaara is the only other person that will offer you any kind of resistant" Hachibi says he takes out 3 metal objects and throws one at each of them "you'll know what to do with them when the time comes, till then hide them" he adds smirking again _'I wonder if they'll figure it out before then…'_ and then disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Hinata, and Haku inspected what they where thrown, they were rings, Naruto's had a diamond in the center and full gold band, Hinata's was a emerald and like Naruto's a full gold band, Haku had the same band only a sapphire in the middle and small diamonds around it. Perfect mach to there elements, diamond white like the invisible wind, and ice. Emerald; normally symbol of poison but green color, like her mastery vines, plant stems and such. Sapphire; blue like the waters, of which Haku commanded.

"Sugoi" they all say at the same time admiring their ring, not looking up they walk out the door which appeared after there sensei left, to find a huge waiting room and Gaara's team stepping out of a door nearby, with Gaara walking over to them.

"So you were given rings to" Gaara comments looking at what was in there hand "but you might want to follow sensei's instructions and hide them" they finally look away from the rings in their hands, and quickly put them in there pocket.

"Hello Gaara, good to see they didn't slow you down" Haku says, looking around and taking in the room, there was a stair case in the middle of the room that twisted around the room, which is circular, once before disappearing into the ceiling, and from that stair case came a person, there was only two teams that had made it to the tower, there where many different sets, some benches some chairs even a few couches.

"Welcome passers of the exam" the person who is now at the bottom of the stair case "if you follow me I will lead you to your rooms for the reminder of the exam" the two groups follow him back up the stairs at a leisurely pace when the got through the roof there was a hall with many doors and the end was open leading into a huge living room and two stair cases that lead up to training dojos.

In the hallway they stopped at the first door with there leader saying "these will be your rooms, one a team there is plenty of space" he points at the two doors which where opposite each other, and then walked away.

"Well… three days to do what ever…" Hinata says, smiling deviously, she opens the door to the room on the right and walks in, her team mates following her.

(In Myoushu's forest) 

"**Oh, it would appear that we have a visitor"** a shadowy figure says, he is currently sitting in Myoushu's chair purposely trying to aggravate him **"shall we welcome him, master?"** he adds stressing on 'master.'

"Enough…" Myoushu says sitting on makeshift his bed "Zakimaru… why… have you… come?"

"**I was curious as to how much time you had left, and how I might change my plans"** Hachibi responds **"but it seems you have less time then I though"**

"Indeed… I have… maybe… a week" he says, starting to lie down "and then… you have… a month… to train… before… he breaks… out" Hachibi bows and takes off to prepare for what was soon to come.

"**Ha you think it will take me a month? I'm far better then you believe then"** he laughs

"I have… modified… the seal… a month… is the… lest time… it will… take you"

(Three and a half days later) 

All of the teams that where going to get there where here, out of the 16 teams that went in 5 got through, meaning there was 15 people, 2 teams being Gaara, Sasuke, Hanabi, Hinata, Naruto, and Haku the third Neji, Lee, and Tenten, the forth was Dosu, and his team, and the fifth Shino, Kiba, and Sakura.

They where all brought to a huge room in the back of the tower, where there were many spectators, the hokage, their Jounin senseis, Kakashi, and Kurenai, Hachibi, and the clan heads of Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka. The Hokage started in a long lector about the exam and why the preliminaries where needed and who was going to be there.

"Ok, I will be the ref" Hachibi says stepping closer to the Genin, a part of the wall moved off to show a TV screen "that will generate random names and the first to chosen will fight first, the rest of you wait on the edges" he adds and then name start to appear and disappear form the monitor eventually deciding on Uzumazi Naruto vs Gaara.

"Ahh that's getting rid of the tough opponents first Naruto, Gaara" Hachibi says smirking everyone else walks up to the ledges "begin when you're ready"

"So Gaara, how are we gona go about this?" Naruto says smiling.

"Two Ninjutsu and Genjutsu each, rest Taijutsu" Gaara says smirking, knowing he just plotted his down fall.

"Very well" Naruto says doing many hand seals in the blink of an eye, he sucks in air and says "Fuuton: Renkuudan" instead of a small bullet like wind that Gaara expected it expanded into a huge spiraling blast, Gaara is quick to react though, doing many seals he says.

"Fuuton: kaze hansha no jutsu(wind reflection)" a spiraling barrier that started from a slanted position on the ground begins to make its self noticed, Naruto's attack flies backwards only the angle on it makes it hit the roof, easily ripping it off and sending it flying.

The audience gasps, such destruction from mere Genin? Gaara's defense drops and Naruto appears in front of him, throwing a punch to his gut it was blocked by the sand, and the next punch was to fast it hit Gaara square in the face sending him flying, Naruto appears next to him only to hit a dissolving person, blending into the wall and ground and then they start to distort.

"Shit" Naruto says, a Genjutsu, the people watching fade away and Haku and Hinata appear in the darkness that was left behind, dressed in nothing and a teasing smile on both of their faces, Naruto knew it wasn't real but could bring him self to stop it, the got closer and closer and then he blacked out.

"Naruto" Gaara says shaking his head, his hand still in the spear shape he used to hit a presser point "I thought you would be able to get out of that illusion" he sighs and picks up Naruto after being declared the winner and places him by Haku and Hinata on the ledge.

They all look at the billboard like thing, Sasuke vs. Hanabi, Winner Sasuke.

Neji vs. Lee, winner Neji.

Tenten vs. Dosu, winner Dosu.

Zaku vs. Shino, winner Shino.

Kiba vs. Sakura, winner Kiba.

The next and final match, Hinata vs. Haku, Kin would get a free ride, both of the constants walked to the area.

"Good luck Hinata" Haku says happily "this will be a fun match"

"Yes it will" Hinata responds sliding into her stance as the arrived there "what limitations?" she asks

"What ever you fell is necessary" Haku says, Hachibi doesn't even say anything, knowing they would start when ready.

"Same as Gaara and Naruto-kun's match" Hinata says Haku nods and they both charge, Hinata activates her blood line as she reaches Haku and throws out a hand, Haku dodges and does a round-house kick that was pushed away, rather painfully by Hinata's hand, in the process sealing most of her Tenketsu Haku jumps back trying to reopen her Tenketsu, Hinata takes the time and uses her Genjutsu, she disappears.

A tap on the shoulder that sends pain through her arm makes Haku jump away starting to do hand seals she, many more f her appear affectively giving Haku time to find a way through Hinata's Genjutsu, a sound on foot hitting cement registered in her brain, quickly ducking to the right she dodges Hinata's attack.

"Damn I make to much noise" Hinata says jumping away as Haku throws needles at the pervious location that she was in, moving a quietly as possible Hinata sneaks up on Haku but feels an elbow in her gut, making her break her consecration reviling her to everyone, with no blocks her Byakugan activated.

"H-Hinata?" Hiashi says in disbelief 'damn it she's alive' he thinks, but makes no real attempt yet to do anything.

Hinata jumps away and Haku turns around only to see Hinata mid way in her 'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou.' Haku's eye widen she tries to escape but in vain, the first 8 strikes Haku manages to block but after that she is hit full on and then slumps to that ground, Hinata gasps.

"Haku-chan" she says holding Haku "are you ok?"

"Stop, being to kind to you oppontent" Haku says smiling "I lost, I could pull out my demon and unseal my Tenketsu but…" She says doing just that but not making and effort to attack "I forfeit even if I can fight"

"HINATA" Hiashi yells "you will come here this instant!" surprising everyone.

"Hmp" Hachibi turn around "I don't think so…"

"Who are you to question me?" Hiashi growls at him.

"I am merely the person who's taken care of her, Naruto, Haku, and Gaara" He responds "I don't believe you have a say over anything they do anymore Hiashi, for you see demon mate for life"

"And how does that have to o with anything?!!"

"Simple Hinata is a Jinchuuriki, something you've hidden from everyone, that was another motive to getting her back isn't it? You were afraid that your blood limit would disappear if the demon was no longer in you possession, but now… the seal has been altered and she will eventually merge with her demon, becoming a half demon, as such the rules of demon fall on her" Hachibi smirks

"So? Are you telling me she has 'mated' " Hiashi says looking like his about to kill something.

"In fact she has, isn't that right Naruto, Haku" Hachibi chuckles slightly turning around to see both of them standing up, a sudden flare of killing intent from Hiashi alerted everyone that he was about to attack.

"I'll kill you!" he yells charging at Hinata, all the others starting to try and stop him, but it was too late.

Hachibi starts full blown laughter "I didn't think it would work out so perfectly!" he says out loud, not realizing it the adults look at him "you must interfere"

"He'll kill her!" Kakashi says standing next to Hachibi.

"Don't under estimate my Jinchuuriki" he says "or it might be the last thing you do, this is a necessary part, what he doesn't realize is that Hinata is still under his rule only her mates have been set in stone"

"Mates?" they all ask with no responds they decide to watch the fight, Hiashi is currently standing in the center of the room looking around for Hinata, but no one can seem to find her Hiashi flips backwards narrowly avoiding a kunai that would have killed him, a solitary vine pops up from the cement.

"Finally" Hinata whispers quickly moving away for that spot, many vine then emerge from the ground, making it crumble, Hiashi struck at the spot she was in quiet a bit too late, Hinata's new help started to lash out at Hiashi almost like a whip, distracting him while Hinata snuck up on him, she sears her target and begins her Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, deactivating her cloak in the posses, but it was to late to stop her every hit landed leaving Hiashi useless on the floor.

"How" Hiashi says struggling to stay conscious, Hinata jus smiles and pulls out her ring, and then puts it on, Naruto and Haku follow her example and jump to her, both of them kissing her, separately of course. "You… both of you?" before they could answer Hachibi says.

"And now she has defeated you, meaning you can no longer control her in anyway, blinded by rage you didn't even pay attention did you Hiashi?" he appears behind them Sanbi and Gobi beside him, Nibi behind him and beside her Shichibi and Kimimaro.

"**We are leaving now"** Hachibi says, letting go of the suppression **"Gaara, Hinata, Haku, Naruto lets go"** he adds, then he and all the others jump to the top of the walls surrounding the area, Hinata Naruto Haku, and Gaara soon follow them leaving the village and everyone in it in shock

They travel at manageable speed for the Jinchuuriki and Kimimaro, taking almost 2 days to arrive at their destination, Myoushu's field and the waiting grasp of what was to follow his death.

(End) 

MUHAHAHA!!!!

Looks like I actually gave you a cliff hanger eh? Sorry but that worked out as such a perfect ending spot :P

I'm horrible with fight scenes what do you say? Anyways Hiashi was in rage as such he didn't fight as well as he could have.

Sorry guys I meant to update this sooner I really did its just that my dad came down for the long weekend and then my friend got kick out if his house so he was here for a while meaning I didn't get much writing done he went back now though, I have till chap 17 already finished so if nothing else I'll post till then and then eventually gather the strength to block off all other thoughts and write the rest. There's going to be probable 2 chapters after 17 and the ending will be rather nifty : )

Expect the unexpected BUWAHAHA lol sorry had to say it so anyways review : ) plzz?


	16. Myoushu's End And The Start of a Battle

(Start) 

"Welcome" the tired voice of Myoushu said, sitting in his chair, the vague image of the seal demon gone "I have… little… time… lets… hurry" he adds standing up, using the tree as a support, "I will… give the… Jinchuuriki… what… little power… I can… salvage… they will… become… half demon…"

Gaara, Hinata, Haku, and Naruto looks confused but do as their soon told, and stand in front of him, he smiles one last time before bringing his hands up into an odd seal they had never seen before, Myoushu's body slowly fades away into glowing energy, it divides it self into four even balls, before rocketing at the Jinchuuriki hitting them before they even knew what was happening, but they didn't fall in fact the energy was absorbed by there body.

A small flash of light erupted from there bodies, when it faded they all had tails claws longer and sharper teeth, and most with odd fur covered ears, Naruto had two blood red tails, and red fox ears. Hinata had two tails a lavender color, and the same color ears. Haku had two blue tails and ears. Gaara had two bitch black tails and normal ears.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asks, noticing his tails and everyone else's ears and such.

"He gave the rest of his life, which was about a half a week, and in return you received powers equivalent to a two tailed demon, but in the process you became half demon" Hachibi explained "now then we need to train you, you will notice many things different"

"Kimimaro, I'll be training you one on one again, lets go" Shichibi says turning off towards the open field Kimimaro following behind not complaining, he knew he still was no match for him.

"At minimum we only have one month, so we need to start right now" Gobi says turning towards the Jinchuuriki.

"I'll only train Gaara till he masters his new abilities and no farther" Nibi says still resenting the world and more or less wanting to leave now and join the other side.

"We'll talk later Nibi" Hachibi says anger clear in his voice "right now we need to train them"

(Half a month later) 

"**Nibi"** Hachibi says far enough away from the others, who were all busy training, as to not be heard even if he yelled **"don't you understand what's going to happen?"**

"**I understand fully and I would rather be with him, there's no point to human life"** she growls back.

"**THIS ISN'T ABOUT HUMAN LIFE! THIS IS ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE EVER CARED ABOUT, you're brothers and sisters, you're student! IF HE IS UNLEASED EVERYTHING WILL CRUMBLE, EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE EVER WORKED FOR, nothing can stand in his way, only all of our power together can do that! Even then we might not stand a chance DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!"**

"**I understand everything, and you never helped me, why should I care if you die?! Why should I care if anything and everything dies!?"**she turns around ready to smash his face in.

"**Everything means you too, are you ready to pay that price? What you've said is a lie, I always tried but you turned away you turn everyone away, it's your fault NOT OURS"**

"**All the more reason not to care"** at this Hachibi punched her throwing her through 10 trees that were right behind her and shattering her skull, but she just got up **"DO YOU THINK HITTING ME WILL GET YOU ANYWHERE?"**

"**No, but that was to relive some of my anger"** he turns around and walks away **"I obviously wont be able to convince you, just know this, when those who tried, all those who helped, and all those who you love are dieing, its because you would not help us"**

Nibi stands there for awhile only able to stare, and not be cause of her injuries; eventually she turns away from the field and the training people, and starts to walk, with no idea where she was going to go. He was right everything he said was right but yet she didn't want to believe him.

(Another 2 weeks) 

"**Heh he held this field so dear…."** A 7'4 person in a black cloak says, his mouth twisted into a maniacal smile as he pulled out the sword which was on his back, and as long as he was tall he grips it with both hands and slashes across the field emitting a huge gust of wind that destroyed everything in its path. None of which a human would be able to see, for it was bitch black

"**Leave"** Hachibi says standing behind him scythe drawn and ready, the tall man swings his sword around only to have it blocked by the steel shaft of Hachibi's scythe.

"**You're in no position to be demanding things from me"** he says slowly turning around to face the only awake member of the group, with his smile still in tacked.

They both jumped back, and then charged, Hachibi's scythe going down onto the others head, only to be blocked by his sword, he then pushes the end of the shaft forwards trying to hit him, a hand blocked it and then grabbed it, trying to hold it in place, the sword was pulled away from the scythe's blade and then a vertical cut was made through Hachibi's body, but the cloaked man felt a blade go through the core of his body, the scythe's blade competed what it tried to before.

"**You're lucky I'm just a clone"** he says smirking **"also lucky that it'll take me about a month to get here, train well Hachibi"** he starts laughing which echoes throughout the field as his body dissipates, Hachibi's wound disappears as if it was never made in the first place, but the field was in ruins.

'_I'm sorry Myoushu…'_ he thinks, tiredly walking back to Sarina's open arms, as if patiently waiting his return, as he lies down next to her, her arms encircle him and she rolls on top of him, only half asleep.

(Three days before a month later) 

7 people, missing only Shichibi, Nibi, and Kimimaro, where training in a field, mild training knowing someone could popup at anytime and attack them, but never the less training, overlooking the scene was a 7'4 person in full black clothes, tight shirt showing his muscles, and slightly baggy pants, with a huge sword swung over his back, his eyes bitch black barely able to see the slitted pupils, a evil smile rose up on his face as he started walking towards them.

"Well, isn't this fun" he says laughing at their response, which was to jump around and intently get ready for a battle "come now do you think you'll win?" he asks smiling maliciously.

"**it doesn't matter if we win, as long a we try to protect those precious to us"** Sanbi says reverting to a half demon form, more or less just sprouting tails, ears, claws, and fangs, as do the other demons.

"**YOU WILL NOT LIVE!"** Hachibi says charging at him enraged **"for Myoushu, Sarina, my students I WILL KILL YOU"** in an instant his scythe is out and ready, the other person just laughed even when Hachibi's scythe sliced through his body.

"Have you forgotten something? **Hachibi"** he says his smile widening, as Hachibi pulls his scythe away the other demon just wound heal instantly "you'll need Akuma Satsu for this"

Hachibi growls at him _'Kyuubi is the only one to perfected that'_ he thinks, letting the illusions fall revealing 8 brown tails fangs and claws, and charges again readying Akuma Satsu, he slashes only to have the his enemy's huge sword block it. Hachibi thrusts the end forward, bringing one hand back, so that the blade of the scythe still checked the sword but the end in smashed into his enemy's head that disappears.

"Impressive you know how to work a scythe, usually people only use the blade…" a calm voice said behind Hachibi, he twirls around ready for anything.

"**Baku, stop playing around"** Hachibi growls out at him, throwing his scythe it twirls around very fast and Baku just bends back making it barely miss, the scythe then returns on the same path and Hachibi catches it.

"But its so much more fun this way, your so weak" he says back smirking, but he pulls out his sword again and disappears, Hachibi's scythe's shaft barely blocks the swing that would have decapitated him from the back to the front "good job" he disappears again and this time his sword is through Hachibi's stomach and Hachibi's scythe just barely missing his spine.

(Flash back) 

A man, in a black cloak stood in the middle of a small clearing a dead bear and human beside him, just now appearing on the ground a child appears, fully dressed in a rather rag-y looking brown shirt and pants, looking almost like he was 10 he sacredly looked all around, the man walked away smirking.

"Lets see if this one is as promising as the last" he says quietly enough so that the boy would not hear him five people in cloaks and carrying scythes appeared in front of him, now out of the clearing "kill the boy"

The boy looked around and saw a scary man in a cloak walking away, a woman dead beside him her heart cut out and a bear on the other side of him with similar wounds as the woman suddenly two people in cloaks appeared in front and behind him scythes already in mid swing, he jumps up, surprising everyone when he kicks the man in front of him in the head, killing him instantly.

Enraged the other man quickly punched to wards the kid only to have him walk across his arm and kick his head clean off, three more people appeared and attacked him, he grabbed a scythe and proceeded to kill everyone there, a man walked out of the forest with a kind smile and baggy blue-ish faded clothes.

"Child, are you ok? What happened here?" he asks pretending to be clueless, this one would get his personally training, the kid clutched the scythe, ready to attack if needed, from that day he never went anywhere without his scythe.

(Flash back end) 

Hachibi tore out his scythe straight up his enemy's spine, before un-impaling himself and jumping away, coughing up blood, Baku smiles standing up fully his wound slowly closing.

"Interesting are you trying to tell me that you haven't mastered that yet?" He laughed, Hachibi's wound still easily seen he clutches one hand to it.

"**Dam it"** Hachibi says trying hard to heal his wound but it was nearly useless; it only slightly closed by the time the next attack came cutting clean through his ribcage, in an attempt to not go out in vian he throws his scythes blade at Baku, but he easily dodges.

"**ZAKIMARU!!"** Sanbi yells tears falling down her cheeks, making Baku laugh Hachibi manages to jump away and that buys him enough time to bring his hands up into a seal smirking he says.

"**I had never… intended on killing… you… that's someone else's… job"** his body slowly fade into energy, like Myoushu did, the energy slowly floats over to Sanbi as if saying a final good bye before it rockets to Naruto, who sprouts 8 more tails from the two he had, Baku laughs even more. Haku, Hinata, Naruto, and surprisingly Gaara silently cry not able to do anything

"So you think that child will beat me? Even if he does have more power then you he'll never be as skilled" suddenly a large burst of chakra came from Sanbi tears running down her cheeks she yells out in agony and rips her swords from there sheaths, destroying them in the process.

"**YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT"** she shouts charging at him, her sword explode in lightning, she reaches her destination in mere seconds and unleashes a barge of attacks, most of which are deflected or dodged but after 20 attacks she finally lands one in his right arm, jus below the shoulder severing the nerves and the electricity goes through his arms totally destroying all the nerves and muscles rending his arm useless, he jumps away.

"Dam, that hurt" he slight curses, making Sanbi smirk slightly, but continue her restless assault, making it hard for him to even see what was wrong with his arm, it was left hanging limb while he tried to block every attack with his massive sword in his left hand, soon he found an opening and kicked at hit, hitting her in the stomach he quickly follows her and stabs his sword through her arm, cutting it clean off. "How do you like it?"

Sanbi now is pulled out of her rage and looks at her body, noticing many cuts which her lightning had back fired on her **"dam you"** she growls and throws her other sword into his chest

(Flash back) 

There was a girl in the middle of a field crying the corpses of 5 other people lying around her, a woman and a fox which both had their hearts cut out, and the 3 other people sliced up badly, and man walks into the clearing hate in his eyes until they land on the only person alive.

"That fucking bastard" he whispers, quickly walking over to the child and puts an arm around her "are you O.K?" she looks up at him and smiles for the first time in her short life.

(End flash back) 

The person in front of her stumbles backwards clutching his wound and smirks she forgot to apply lightning, his wound closes in a matter of seconds and he grabs his sword with his left hand, his right still dangling at his side.

"Well its good you still have some fight in ya, it'd be boring other wise… what should I do now" he says in a way that could make and girl want to run, and all guys hope he's straight and a hungry smile replaces his smirk.

"**like you'll ever get that far I'd kill myself before you see my body"** Sanbi replies _'only Zakimaru gets that pleasure'_ she adds in her mind, standing up readying her last arm and sword for combat, her anger renewed and the sword explodes into lightning, she charges strike after strike blocked or dodged self inflicted wounds not noticed by the attacker until her target disappears and reappears behind her with a sword through her chest.

"It's a shame you'll just give away your power, thus you're life, before I could even get close enough to have some fun" he says pulling out his sword he goes to slice off her head but the ground underneath him opens up forcing him to jump back and then block finger bones that were shooting at him.

(Flash back) 

A girl is running through a town which she pretty much kill everyone in and made off with anything of value to her smirking when some ninja appear in front of her, with a flick of her hand they were no more, she jumped to the top of a high mountain that happened to be near the town, she look at the town, half of it was burning and all of it was destroyed she laughs slightly.

"Foolish humans, they can't do anything" she says putting down the bags she was carrying "that'll teach them for trying to hurt Zakimaru" she started to salvage through the bags letting her illusion drop revealing two tails and fox ears "bummer nothing good" she adds with a pout.

"How many more people are you going to kill for me?" a man says standing beside Sarina or at this time the Nibi, smirking slightly.

"Until they learn not to stand against you!" she shouts jumping around to face him, Zakimaru, the current Shichibi, hugs her, Sarina's eyes widen shocked at this show of compassion, but quickly returns the hug and closes her eyes, and rests her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I know" he says smirking "and I love you" Sarina's eyes open her body nearly seized up, how long she had waited to her toughs words! Nearly 1000 years, that was far to long even for a demon to wait, she brings her head back to look into his eyes, they were full of none other then love, lust, and kindness. Sarina moved her head towards his and kissed him the first time he let her, this was sure to be a day to remember.

(End flash back) 

Sarina coughed up blood bringing her hand to her wound she leans against a tree and slides down it **"Zaki…maru… I'll see… you in… hell… my dear… wait for… me**" slowly she brings her hand away from her wound and makes an odd one-handed seal her body starts to fade **"Zaki… maru… I love…"** her sentence was cut short as her body disappears fully and the remaining energy goes to Hinata, who sprouts 3 more tails, now she has 5 tails, The Jinchuuriki still unable to do anything.

Baku jumps to the side avoiding a blade that tares even the ground apart then hold his sword flat side up blocking a whirl wind with a person holding to blades straight out, Baku shoves his blade at his attack and throws him off balance making him stop his attack he shirks.

"So it would seem we have Shichibi and… his blood line carrier?" Baku mocks "if Hachibi and Sanbi couldn't win what makes you think you can?" he add laughing, he quickly has to block a sword which rivaled the size of his "oh… copying me?"

"**I will honor Hachibi and Sanbi's death, with your head"** Shichibi says, Kimimaro bring his hands up launching his finger bones and then rushing at Baku two bone swords in hand, Baku dodges the finger bones, leaving Shichibi to whatever, then swipes at Kimimaro's weapons cutting them clean in half, not giving him time to react he throws his sword at him, bone spikes appear on his body but they were just split in half as the sword goes through his chest.

"Master" Kimimaro says his hands instinctively going into the same strange seal "take my power" like everyone else his body changes into energy, but goes to Shichibi, barely doing much to alter his chakra capitals it might just prove to be the deciding power in the near future.

"**Dam…"** Shichibi curses **"that was quick"** he adds quickly charging at Baku trying to catch him with out his sword, but Baku disappears and is now at his sword ready to fight.

"HA is that all the speed you can muster?" he taunts, this entire time he had just been playing around hoping they might entertain him, but so far it seems that he overestimated them, or underestimated himself, which ever it was this was starting to get boring.

A kunai, which Baku just barely dodges, hits the tree that was close behind him cutting off some of his hair quickly he blocks a sword had half turns to the tree hold his sword with his right hand and grabbing someone else's hand, which was holding another kunai, jumping away as the ground crumbles beneath him.

"Well that's interesting" Baku says cracking his neck "since when does Nibi care about anything but herself?" he adds smirking as he sees Nibi standing by Shichibi dropping her kunai in favor of activating her red glowing claws.

"**Since you killed my family"** she says charging at him, Baku discards his sword and blocks Nibi's attack with the back of his hand doing this with her other hand he stretches out a palm to her chest and she goes flying away, caught by Gobi

"HAHA so they've deiced to attack as a team?" Baku holds out a hand blocking the sword which was being swung at him, surprising his attacker who jumps away not wanting to be the receiving end of an attack "this might be interesting" he smirks reducing some of his power out put hoping that would add to the entertainment.

(End) 

Well that's the first part of the battle there's probable gona be 3 parts I'm not sure at the point in time of which I wrote this chapter, there obviously gona be 2 part at lest :P but ya anywho.

I hope you like the little flash backs more or less a small explanation as to how they were born.

For the comment 'you're brothers and sisters' let me explain, ok well they were all created by Myoushu, but the way he created them is by finding a random human and an animal by sacrificing them and a small offering of his blood he created demons that could shift to animals, humans, or even a demon form which none of them mastered, yet anyways.

So you see the technically brother and sister but there's no DNA similarities **at all **So they'd be more like distant consents, mostly cuz most of them grew up together

Rawr I've been slowly writing the other chapter but its only about half way, sorry, I seem to have lost interest in writing :(

Review: )


	17. the Fight Rages on

(Start) 

A Kunai goes through Baku's hand, which was brought up to protect himself, glowing claws pass through his body leaving no marks, the illusion disappears Shichibi is the first to react quickly turning around he slashes at where Baku appears behind him, blocked with nothing more then his hand a small amount of blood drips off his hand, Baku smirks.

"So you can leave cuts with the huge sword of yours eh? What else can it do?" He mocks Shichibi only to have to jump away as the ground collapses "that's an interestin ability, but I really hope you don't think it'll help in the long run" now he's trying to get his attacker angry _'he might be hiding something like Sanbi. Oh that reminds me'_ he thinks bringing his left hand to his limp right one _'how am I going to go about healing this nerves, dam that bitch I should have killed her fist'_ putting his thoughts aside he barely dodges a glowing claw.

"**Getting distracted? Does your wound still hurt? Poor baby"** Nibi says putting as much fake empathy as possible into the sentences hoping to get him mad, but Baku just laughs, he grabs the kunai that was launched at him with enough speed for the blunt side to be considered razor sharp and throws it back at Gobi.

"Na just ponderin how to heal it" he jumps away from Shichibi's sword but when he lands the ground crumbles under his weight leaving him venerable, one Kunai and one Shuriken multiply into many, nearly 200 and waiting in all places of escape the tree demons that are trying to kill him, Baku laughs surprising everyone "you think this is gona kill me?" he says after recovering from his laughing fit he smirks, many of the kunai and shuriken hit his entire body was covered in kunai.

Baku digs himself out of the ground, like nothing happened; he then sets to work on taking out the kunai, lucky for him all the fakes' disappear and all he has to do is pull out the two real ones, he cracks his neck followed by his arm and knuckles then stretches out his back and then walks over to his sword picking it up and putting it back in its sheath he readies his only available arm "come." 

A glowing claw was caught by his hands another one dodged; turning 270 degrees Baku throws Nibi at Gobi and runs at Shichibi, a swing of his sword dodged, the ground all around Shichibi caved in but Baku was standing right on the edge of the circle that was left, a claw goes through Shichibi's chest, before anything more can happen Gobi and Nibi charge Baku, he jumps away and waits to see who will gain this fools power.

"**Kyuubi"** Shichibi says coughing up blood, his hand already in the seal **"have my power and kill this demon!"** his body turns to energy then goes to Naruto, now instead of getting 17 tails, all of Naruto's tails except two disappear leaving him in the state he was in before.

"Interesting" Baku says observing what just happened to Naruto "here I thought you'd get 17 tails" he adds chuckling a little at his stupid remark, a Jyuushichibi, that was unheard of after 10 tails they just don't appear, but to loose all but two was something new in itself _'maybe Kyuubi took the tails'_ he thinks laughing lightly at that this would make his job easier, the boy would never be able to draw out so much power.

"**Don't look away"** Gobi says twin kunai in her hands going in for a slash each, Baku pulls his sword around his body an blocks both of them, nibi lands beside him cursing but quickly tries to hit him with her glowing claws, Baku jumps away returning the sword to its place.

"Did you think you could predict my movements so easily?" he asks laughing at the end, in the blink off an eye he's between both of them his right hand through Gobi's chest, Nibi's claws find there way into Baku's body a little bit off the center of his ribcage she tares out all of the bone on his left side, Baku gets away from there in an instant his body reforming even the mission organs and bone "to bad that was only a normal attack"

Gobi falls to the ground coughing up blood, she slowly crawls to Haku, who runs to her, the meet in mere seconds and Haku quickly pulls Tsuyako into a hug and starts up a healing jutsu.

(Flash back) 

Three clocked men stood in front of a female child who appeared to be 12, they charged her, as if on instinct she dodges all of the attacks jumping to the edge of the forest, a kunai grazes her shoulder leaving behind a slight cut and sticks into a tree.

the child grabs the kunai and slashes at the man the just run in front of her cutting many arteries and easily disabling him left to bleed to death, the child is hit with two kunai one into each arm making her unable to do anything the other two people in cloaks slowly walk towards her drawing a kunai each as the arrive, there heads fall off, a man with no shirt and a now sheathed sword smirks.

"Surprising you didn't win" he walks away not even looking back, not even caring he meets with another mans fist that nearly smashes his face in he just walks away.

"**I told you to let toughs who do not win DIE"** he says angrily he hated the weak it would seem, surprising her that he did not kill both of them but instead walks away from them.

"Ya what ever Myoushu" the other replies, they both leave her sight not helping her just left to die of hunger or dehydration, how ever as fate would have it a woman in sun glasses stumbled upon her, she smiles slightly.

"My dear, I cannot let you die here, that would ruin what I have tried to do…" she says in a rather uncaring way she takes out the kunai and watches her wounds heal almost fascinated by it _'good he really did make them demons…'_

The girl takes off the lady's sunglasses saying "It's not that bright out!" giggling slightly before she sees her empty eye sockets glowing in a light purple, the kid gasps. The lady disappears leaving her glasses behind and making the new demon wonder what was going on.

(Flash back end) 

"**H…Haku"** Tsuyako says snuggling close to her **"don't… waste… your chakra"**she adds knowing what she was trying to do, her hands slowly form the familiar death seal behind Haku's back.

"Don't say that!" Haku says desperately wanting her mother to life "You'll make it! I know you will!"

"**I'm sorry… it has to end… this way… please take… my power… and avenge… us… with the oth…"** she tries to tell Haku but was cut off when her body fully disappears and her power enters Haku's body, Haku now enraged and fully in control of Tsuyako's power stands up, her face plastered in an angry frown and growling.

"Haku" Gaara says his hand on her shoulder "rage won't solve this, we must work together with clear minds, that is the only way" he adds trying to calm her at lest a little before the inevitable battle "if there is a way for us to win that is" he whispers to himself hoping no one heard.

Nibi falls to the ground a similar hole though her chest, Baku just stands back waiting for what she would do either way no one could beat him.

"Sooo Machiko who gets you're powers" Baku mocks smirking, Machiko's hands form the same seal as everyone else her body turns to energy, leaving no words of wisdom before she disappears, the energy flies to Gaara and he gets two more tails.

"Hum, now now the Jinchuuriki I wonder what you can do" Baku mocks them, Hinata disappears Naruto and Haku get into a fighting stances Gaara crosses his arms "well the new Gobi(Hinata) doesn't realize that Genjutsu will get you no where"

Baku dodges strike after strike from Hinata, just to prove his point he hits her hard enough to fly back into Naruto's arms but not do any damage, Haku makes 20 water clones and sends them at Baku all of which are disposed of with one swipe from his sword leaving water pools everywhere.

Naruto charges, with Hinata and Haku close behind; he takes out his sword which is just a regular Kanata with Hinata following his example they both do a horizontal slash from opposite sides of his body, Haku jumps behind him readying her needles.

They all hit dead on and quickly retreat as Gaara sand encases Baku and then squishes him, laughter starts emanating from inside all of the sand is forcefully removed sending it flying everywhere the Jinchuuriki had to close there eyes so that it didn't blind them.

Standing in the same place Baku completely unharmed just waiting for what they would do next a smirk plastered on his face, he takes his sword with its sheath and throws it away.

"So you know I wont use it" Baku explains, he lets his arm fall down and waits like that in anticipation for they did not know that only Taijutsu could affect him.

Naruto runs at him Haku close behind bringing her hands into a seal, Baku's legs become entangled with vines and Hinata starts a long chain of seals Gaara disappears, Naruto kicks Baku then quickly dodges to the side Haku jabs him with a needle before jumping over him and finishing her technique ice mirrors rise from the ground only Baku sees, or should see, nothing but a demon rise up before him.

Haku creates two water clones and all three sink into a mirror her most deadly blood line-related technique was about to be unleashed on an enemy for the first time in nearly 6 years, the Hakus ready there needles and all at once faster then the eye could see, there where many needles littered on the ground and implanted into Baku's body all of his vital spots had been hit.

For some reason Baku stood there smirking unfazed by the attack, a wave of demonic chakra bursts from his body all the needles went flying away every other person had to dodges them, the chakra wave continues expanding in a spherical shape it destroys the mirrors making Haku's clones disappear and sending her back at the others, the sphere continues to expand.

Naruto, Hinata, Haku, and Gaara run from the wall not wanting to see what it could do it them first hand, it eventually stopped at 5 km wide on each side, before it subsided giving way to a new form of Baku a horn sprouted out of each of his shoulders in a strait diagonal manor completed with fangs and claws.

"This is my true human form and my full power" be brags smirking slightly"use your demons and the power given to you, or I will kill you here and now" they where all paralyzed by the sheer power of the enemy in front of them, the only way out to use said power as they did calling on all the demonic chakra and skill in there system more tails appeared, Haku with ten but the power of thirteen, Gaara with five, Hinata with nine, and naruto with ten but the power of seventeen. Naruto was unable to call on any of the Kyuubi's chakra.

This is where the real fight begins they all knew it and also knew if even one of them fell then the rest would soon follow with so much at stake all they could do is hope that everything goes according to the plan they just made up.

(Else where in sound territory) 

"Orochimaru" a deep voice came from the door of said persons office looking up he could see two men in black cloaks with red clouds one of them almost crawling Orochimaru sneered.

"What does the Akatsuki think that Sasori alone can't beat me?" he asks smirking.

"The Akatsuki are dead, we are all that's left" Sasori says with no true care about the situation "we came here to ask if you still wish to obtain the power or a demon, we know of a place where the Jinchuuriki are fighting an even more powerful enemy as we speak"

"Don't think we can take them alone anymore, they got the other demons powers as well as full control of there own" the other added in, the straw hat still in place making his face unseen and the voice almost sounding like someone pretending to have a deep voice "your best chance is after the fight when there weak"

"What do you need me for? I didn't think even if the Akatsuki died you'd run to help from me, your capable of doing this your self" Orochimaru asks honestly interested as to why they would need him.

"Because having even one of them fee and on the run is an annoyance and we can get a mutual no attack between the three that are in this room a lot easier that anyone else" the hidden one says starting to get irritated.

"Hum" Orochimaru says "so there's three Jinchuuriki alive?" he asks

"There are 4 but the weakest of them will die before the battle ends, or we will kill him afterwards" the same person responds.

"Make up your mind Orochimaru, I don't like to wait you should know that" Sasori says very irritated getting Orochimaru to smirk.

"Ok. How do you plan to take there powers now? Since the original idea will no longer work" Orochimaru asks the other two quickly launch into and explanation and the after there finished, Orochimaru leaves in charge and the rest take off to the battlefield

(Back at the battlefield) 

Hinata in the blink of a eye is next to Baku along with Haku they both punch only to be caught by Baku who sinks his claws into there wrists making them growl in agony they both prepare a claw to rip through Baku's chest but he jumps into the air, letting go of there hands, and kicks both of them in the chest.

Naruto appears above Baku and sends a quick punch to the back of his neck, making him horizontal to the ground, followed by a kick to his spinal cord braking it, Baku falls to the ground fast and on impact a huge wave of dust blocks everyone's view, as it settles there is a ten feet deep and 25 feet wide hole in the ground and Naruto laying on the edge.

"He was weak" Baku says Hinata and Haku jump forward and turn around landing in there fighting stance "I hope you prove more of a challenge" he runs forward closing the distances in mere seconds two fists to there guts sending them away to crash into the other side of the hole Baku slowly walks towards them to finish them but is forced to dodge a fist.

Naruto is now standing in front of Baku his red slitted eyes focused on nothing but him ready to react to any movements, sand quickly fond its way to the top of Baku's body, from the bottom, leaving him completely covered in sand and tightens around the engulfed person making sure he wont live Gaara adds five times the normal pressure.

A hand goes through Gaara's chest leaving the three other people in shock, Baku's hand slowly withdraws from Gaara's chest a smirk plastered on his face _'one down three to go'_ he thinks, Naruto roars nearly shattering everyone's ear drums he begins to form another tail, one made out of pure chakra before disappearing.

Claw meats sword, fist to Head, a stale mate neither can over power the other a swift knee to the gut solves that followed by a kick to his chest, Naruto is now flying away and Haku is Behind Baku a claw swipe tearing through Baku's clothes and skin leaving 4 deep cuts, Baku back kicks Haku and she is hits the tree that was hind her, Baku then charges after Naruto.

Baku is at Naruto in seconds pulling a claw across his torso leaving three nasty gashes, both of Naruto's hands grab onto the sides of Baku's remaining arm hoping to rip it off he pulls on it lunching a foot to his chest for leverage Baku smirks and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Very nice" a voice sounds from behind the crater "but to bad that was just a clone" Baku adds appearing on the other side of the crater he is instantly attacked by all three of them dodging their attacks he simply waits for an opening that he knows is soon, a minute passes and he sweeps out Hinata's legs, Baku bends his torso backwards avoiding the attacks and quickly turns just his torso till its facing them again he punches Hinata and elbows Haku in the back sending her into the crater he jumps into the air twirling around as he straitens his body and stretches out a leg hitting Naruto in the jaw and throwing him away.

Baku lands and then quickly disappears he appears over Naruto a claw raking up his chest Baku over takes Naruto he is now in head only his legs still over top of his body, he knees Naruto in the chin making him go faster and as Naruto's torso passes Baku's, Baku punches him in the gut.

Naruto hits a ground creating a 5 foot whole a coughs up some blood he lays there trying to repair his body and catch his breath, Baku slowly walks down the crater savoring the look of pure pain and hate of Naruto's face, he vanishes in his place appears Hinata with and out stretched arm, she then quickly turns to Naruto and runs forward already activating a healing jutsu.

"**Naruto-kun"** Hinata says concernedly she starts to heal some of the wounds only to get kicked in the face by none other then Baku.

"Isn't that sweet she's worried about Naruto-_kun_" Baku says smirking imitating Hinata's voice and concern at the last part "to bad such wounds could never kill a demon, not even a half demon" he adds lifting his right leg and spinning around to deliver a round house to Haku's jaw.

The sickly sound of ripping flesh and breaking bones fills the air; Baku's eyes go wide and start to dilate he falls backwards Naruto stands over him in complete rage and moves his hands down to Baku's chest planning to rip open his ribcage but 4 other hands stop him.

"**Naruto-kun **_**if**_** he's dead doing that will not change anything"** Haku whispers into Naruto's ear concerned her lover might do something terrible in his rage.

"**Please Naruto-kun stop this"** Hinata whispers in his other ear **"don't become what he wants, what he thinks you are"** Naruto's hands reseed from there position on top of Baku's chest, laughter erupts from the 'dead' Baku.

"What and interesting display" he says retreating to the side of the crater "to bad they stopped you, that _might_ have killed me, I guess the Kyuubi doesn't have as much control over you as I thought, probably better for me though" the huge gash in the middle of his chest already starting to heal, bones snapped back in place.

Baku smirks and starts to open his mouth but Naruto was right in his face a second later launching many punches and kicks trying to hit his enemy that just continued to dodge or block every single one, for minutes it goes on like this most inexperienced people would assume that Naruto has the upper hand but if you tried hard enough you'd be able to see that his attacks where slowing down.

"Is that all? Have you already reached your limit?" Baku taunts, which make Naruto's attack quicken again getting a smirk from Baku "so if I taunt you, you'll get better? Or is this a temporary increase only to make to weaker in the end?"

Not waiting for him to get slower this time Baku just thrusts a knee into Naruto exposed gut sending him back far enough to kick him in the chest, quickly following him Baku's claws sink into Naruto's sides, Baku's feet already on the ground slowing down their backward trajectory he then lifts Naruto above his head and throws him into the near by ground making a trench mark.

Baku's extends his arm and opens hid hand releasing a red beam of energy that shoots to Naruto exploding on impacted it expands to nearly ten feet around incinerating all of the surroundings, as the attack clears you could see a figure in the middle of the crater struggling to stand up fighting for just that to be added to his arsenal.

"You can still try to stand? Impressive" Baku says shooting another beam at him the same thing happens only this time the figure lays motionless on the ground "that's better" he says smirking

(End) 

MUHAHA I'm evil : )

Last prewritten chapter . 

Welll that's about itt byyee review: )


	18. the Kyuubi's Time

t(Start) 

The room was filled with darkness the sound of dripping water, and a light red tinge. A boy's body is slouched on the wall barely visible it slowly rises and walks to the sound, and the red light, as the boy steps into the room which the light is emanating from now clearly able to make out the boys fetchers.

The only thing really left to tell who he was is his spiky blonde hair, his shirt is rip off completely his pants tattered and faded to gray his right hand and left arm where not there and there where 3 or 4 holes in his chest all barely missing vital organs, needless to say it was a merical he was even alive let alone walking.

"**Your pathetic kid"** a person says leaning on a gate which he was sealed behind **"you didn't even last two shots here I thought you might actually slow him down for me" **

"Ya well you try and defend against that with out your damned shield" Naruto snarls back "let me back out I have to finish him!"

"**you'll die before you even stand like that kid"** Kyuubi replies turning around to face him **"let me switch the seal again, your body can heal in here while I fight him!"**

"NO Kyuubi I wont let you do that again" Naruto says falling down in the middle of the room "I'll find away to do it myself"

"**Are you an idiot? I'm not even sure if I can kill him, only now that he cant use his other hand do I stand a chance, it'll take me all the strength I have to win and even if I don't use it all by the time I'm done with him you'll be able to get control back"**

"Then why do you want to fight him?" Naruto asks skeptically "I thought you'd only do things to benefit yourself"

"**If I kill him I can then be the strongest in this dimension, and I want a challenge not like that old greaser that if you just wait he'll tire himself, I promise you I won't hurt Haku or Hinata, and demon law states that if one promises something that it must be kept unless it would compromise ones health, and if I don't fight him you die and I'm sealed in you so I die"**

Naruto thinks about what to do nearly 5 minutes later he says "fine Kyuubi, kill him and then return to your seal" Naruto drops his defends and intently the cage switches places freeing Kyuubi and sealing Naruto.

(Meanwhile on the battle field) 

"**NARUTO-KUN"** Hinata and Haku scream both charging at Baku, knowing there was nothing they could do to help Naruto they decide to get revenge, or die trying.

Baku ignores them once again looking back to his arm and frowns _'the wound is healed but I still can't move it what did she do to the nerves'_ he thinks sighing "dam woman" he shakes his head slightly and razes his other arm shooting out two beams at the approaching people, they make contact but clouds Baku's vision for over 2 minutes.

A pair of fists rocket to hit Baku, who leans back dodging both of them he plants his hand on the ground and flips back barely missing Hinata's and Haku's chin, suddenly there's 30 Hakus surrounding Baku all going in for a hit, Baku jumps into the air a little bit forward and twirls around his legs extended every clone with in 3.5 feet of his starting place and ending are destroyed leaving large pools of water and only about 10 clones left.

"Is that all? How many times are you going to use that?" Baku taunts he quickly kills off the rest of the clones and waits for what was bound to happen, but something different then he expected happened, vine sprouted from the ground and rapidly grew huge large enough to be trees themselves but at lest 2 meters wider then the thickest tree there.

The vines all came crashing down to Baku's location, near immediate location, and farther out in hopes of him not being able to escape, but just in case Haku and Hinata waited on opposite sides of the vines, a groan was, just barely, hear from inside Hinata and Haku where there in seconds out of the way if the vines where to be thrown away but close enough to get to Baku before he could get and rest.

As expected many vine where thrown backwards, even getting de-rooted, and in seconds the man inside was dodging and blocking punches and kicks, to end it quickly Baku took one punch full on and half fists Hinata in the throat, making her gasp for breath and stumble backwards, and then knee Haku in the gut, giving much the same affect as on Hinata.

Gentle clapping was heard with the call of **"good show"** if you would look to the source of the sound there was a man with no shirt showing his muscles, blood red pants, and blood red hair falling over his face completely unkempt and a katana on his belt, which was in a bitch black sheath.

"Kyuubi how nice of you to join us" Baku says calmly and arrogant smirk climbing onto his face "you wish to be beaten to?"

"**Actually I'd rather be the one dealing the beating"** Kyuubi responds chuckling quietly to himself **"but who knows how this might turn out"** he adds a smirk on his face as well, he jumps down from his preach on one of the vines and land right in front of Baku.

"If this is your full power I won't have any fun at all" Baku says confidently reaching back to his sword with was there '_dam, right'_

"**Guess your lucky then this is only my power I didn't feel like drawing on there's till I had to…"** Kyuubi says his power starts to increase rapidly destroying the ground around him and even uprooting some of the vines and trees around. When he reaches his full power Hinata and Haku where even blown away, with all of the vines that had been recently made and many of the trees in the surrounding forest, as well as one other party of people who only just arrived there.

"Much better" Baku says an evil grin rising up on his face "but if you'd be so kind my sword is a ways back and to make every thing interesting it would be best if I had my sword."

"**Go ahead"** Kyuubi says impatiently **"****get you're sword and let's fight already"** Baku turns and runs the way his sword is, with Kyuubi leisurely walking the way he went, he didn't get far before Baku was back with his sword on his back.

They both smirk and then disappear, when they reappear the sound of metal on metal rings throughout the forest two swords battled for dominance, one a huge sword much like Zabuza's, the other had three blades two where spaces a few inches from the other one and shorter then it, all the blades where sharp on both ends the out sides had a point facing towards the middle one and the middle was just pointed, even with three different blades the sword was no more then 5 inches thicker then a normal katana.

"not bad you can keep up to my speed" Baku says before disappearing again followed by Kyuubi there swords clash again, only this time kyuubi withdraws his sword slightly and then gets Baku's sword's blade in-between two of his "shit" Baku curses, knowing what would happen Baku quickly pulls his sword down till it was out of the vice and disappears.

The sickly sound of bones meeting metal, cracking and tearing fills the air, followed by laughter, bones come out of Kyuubi's body everywhere but his arms and the insides of his legs making it nearly impossible to make an attack.

"**Did you really think I'd be so stupid Baku?"** Kyuubi asks **"I can use everyone's blood limit, Shichibi, Hachibi, and mine, thanks to this host" **he explains his eyes develop 4 comma marks.

"And you can amplify to what ever power you want?" Baku more or less states then asks "this will be very interesting"

"**But remember if you get hit by me it's all over"** Kyuubi says starting to laugh again, he turns around and slashes at Baku, who blocks with his sword, but then he punches Baku, who is forced to dodge **"good you at lest listen to me, I don't want the fight to be over so soon"**

Baku quickly runs forward a kick ready to hit Kyuubi, who stands still, Baku turns around, the kick not making contact, sword ready to slice through Kyuubi, but another sword is already in the way, ready to trap the blade and brake it so Baku withdraws he sword, then barely dodges the backward round house kick that was aimed to his gut.

Baku growls before disappearing, when he re-appears both his and Kyuubi's swords meet, they disappear from everyone else's view again re-appearing again swords clashed, this happens a dozen before Kyuubi, when they re-appear once, lands a kick, which swipes out Baku's legs, his sword falling beside him.

"**Well that was less entertaining then I thought it would be…"** Kyuubi states in an almost disappointed matter **"oh well die"** he adds, pulling out two kunai's from his pants pockets, they both light on fire as he throws them at Baku's fallen body, a scream echoes through the forest, the flames start to spread across Baku's body, its slowly starts to rise up.

"You **can't** defeat a **demon** of my **power** so easily" Baku says his voice flickering he picks up his sword and stands, spreading his legs, more or less so that he can balance easier, he brings his sword across his body and then smirks devilishly, his body starts to morph, his skin breaks off reviling red almost scale-like substance underneath, his sword starts to disintegrate, forming on and in-between his knuckles are small spikes about 2.5 inches long, and when he closes his hand one more spike for each finger enclosed in the fist is made visible at the bottom of it, to top off the transformation a single tail was now lifelessly laying on the ground, made of the same material as Baku's new skin.

"**So you finally blessed me with a look at your true from**" Kyuubi says a slight smirk in place "lets see what it can do shall we?" Kyuubi add running at Baku, his sword coming in for a diagonal slash on the side that's arm is not functional, a split second before the sword would hit Baku's left arm grabs the sword.

"**Kyuubi you fool you do not stand a chance"** Baku mocks his other hand closes in a fist and goes to strike Kyuubi, a glowing ball stops it's advance, but Kyuubi still goes flying back **"forgotten about my tail already?"**

Kyuubi coughs out a bit of blood **"I won't make that mistake again**" he says slowly standing up, he then starts to stretch out his muscles **"ok then you care for the first move?"** he asks smirking two more coma marks appearing in each eye.

"**Hiding behind you Sharingan won't help you that much"** Baku informs him, he charges Kyuubi right hand ready to punch, a swirling orb stops its advancement and then his other hand, Baku brings his tail to sweep out his legs but Kyuubi blocks with a foot, Baku starts to move backward slightly.

Baku ducks under the two rasengans and quickly punches out, but the sheathed sword on Kyuubi's waist is pull out by one of his hands, that retracted back to his body and the attack blocked, Baku jumps away knowing not to get hit, he then vanishes, he reappears following a grunt of pain his fist in Kyuubi's gut, withdrawing his hand he knees Kyuubi's back hitting right on the spine, Baku's tail sweeps out Kyuubi's legs making him fall face first into the ground.

"**Told you Kyuubi"** Baku says **"its all over now, the spikes are coated with poison, no ordinary poison mind you"** he adds smirking.

Kyuubi struggles to stand up reaching into his pocket and pulling out the ring Hachibi gave Naruto **"not yet… Baku"** he says slipping on the ring he draws out his sword and places it across his body held up be his right hand, his left hovering just bellow the tip, legs spread for balance **"Hachibi's last gift… I shall use it do destroy you"**

Baku smiles in an intrigued way **"and how are you going to do that?"** he questions nor really caring.

"**watch and see"** Kyuubi's sword starts to disintegrate his skin ripping off to revile a hard blood red substance, that's quickly coated over with a black substance that almost looks like bone, from his back two wings form, bitch black and as large then his body, underneath his arms started sprouting, two more arms, one on each side of his body, the same color as the rest of his body, his claws become more defined and fangs get larger.

"**Interesting, I didn't know any of the bijuu knew how to go demon form"** Baku says quietly waiting for him to talk or move or do something.

Kyuubi disappears his hand blocked by Baku's fist getting a smirk from Kyuubi, his hand had no puncture wounds, Kyuubi quickly closed his hand and Baku fell limp **"I LIKE THIS, Shichibi, Kimimaro thanks now I cant be HURT!"** Kyuubi yells falling into laughter.

"**Very interesting"** Baku says standing nearly 6 feet behind Kyuubi "**so your body is covered in bone"** he speculates, cracking his neck **"this will be more fun then I thought"**

"**its good you realized that, your clone didn't and he died for it"** Kyuubi responds moving one of his hands over the cone he launches 4 spikes from his fingers on top of the clone, which puffs away **"anyways lets get on with this Baku"**

(Meanwhile) 

"Haku-chan!" Hinata says desperately, said person laying on the ground her head resting in Hinata's lap "Haku-chan wake up!" light moaning started to come from Haku.

"Hinata-chan?" Haku says slowly opening her eyes "what happened?" she questions farther.

"Kyuubi, his power made us go flying" Hinata says looking a little mad and sad at the same time, Haku's hand gently strokes Hinata's hair.

"Its ok, toughs two are insanely powerful" Haku says trying to comfort Hinata, Haku slowly rises up and draws Hinata into a long kiss.

"Lets go find them" Hinata says after they where finished kissing "I want to at lest be there when he wins so we can protect him" she adds in utmost confidence that Naruto/Kyuubi would defeat Baku.

Haku nods and they both stand up, Hinata leaning on Haku for support. Together they walk back to the place they felt the two huge chakra sources they reach there as Kyuubi is transforming.

"W-what just happened?" Hinata asks looking on in awe at the two fighters clearly not in human form, nor animal.

"Maybe its there demon form?" Haku offers up, they where not taut about it but they knew from before, the bijuu had animal form, human too obviously, but there demonic, shouldn't they have a demonic form to complete everything.

They ask no farther questions but cuddle together and watch the battle unfold, knowing if they went in there they'd just be a burden.

(With the three other people) 

"I've had enough of this, I am going back to my village" Orochimaru says starting to walk away only to be stoped by the Akatsuki.

"I don't think so" the unknown one says walking into his path "you know our plan, we cannot let you live unless you help us"

Orochimaru's eyes narrow "are aware of who I am?" in a flash a hand is through his chest, on the return his heart was in the Akatsuki member's hand. Orochimaru falls lifelessly to the ground.

"pathetic fool" hisses a girls voice from the unknown Akatsuki, Sasori looks up at her/him in amusement "lets just get back there" she says in the same voice walking away "and yes I am a girl"

(Back at the fight) 

Baku runs a kyuubi his fist's clenched the spikes on them glowing, in an attempt to strike and penetrate Kyuubi's unprotected back, but with s sickening crack Kyuubi's bottom arms flip around and grab Baku's wrists spikes emerge from Kyuubi's spine, between his wings, impaling the log which used to be Baku, the spike retreats into Kyuubi's back and he starts to look around his eyes getting as many coma marks as possible.

"**You can't hide forever Baku"** Kyuubi mocks **"just come out and die"** he adds with a smirk, he jumps to the left dodge the person erupting from the ground, the person turns into a pillar of earth, another pillar rises to the left of him, they soon surround him completely ten people popup from the ground and attack Kyuubi there fists clenched and glowing.

Baku's clones unleash a barrage of attacks all hitting Kyuubi full on but none doing and damage, which only makes Kyuubi smirk more, he ascends his arms and bone emerges form the sides forming into a razor sharp edge Kyuubi begins to twirl going after every clone and eliminating them one by one.

"**Dam stronger, armor's then I thought"** Baku says standing on top of the earth pillars one more clone rises out of each making 10 Baku's in total, the jump down the pillars rocketing towards Kyuubi glowing fists ahead of them, Kyuubi surrounds him self with his wings as he does this they start to glow, all of the Baku's impact onto Kyuubi's wings breaking the clones' spikes making them disappear in the process, the real Baku plants his feet on Kyuubi's wings and uses his tail to sneak underneath them.

Baku's tail wraps around Kyuubi's legs and pulls them out making Kyuubi fall to the ground back first but his twisted arms save him from the fall, opening his wings Kyuubi sends Baku flying back into one of his pillars toppling it Kyuubi follows after him only to get struck in the neck with enough force to throw him off balance, Baku had appeared in front of him, and he was currently charging up a attack, his spikes where glowing brighter then before, he throws out his punch connecting with Kyuubi and shattering the bones and sending him back into another pillar.

"**So I've found the extent of your armor have I?" **Baku states calmly walking to where Kyuubi stopped chuckling a little, the pillars fall back into the ground as if nothing ever happened, as Baku reaches where Kyuubi should be he finds no one he starts to look around wondering where Kyuubi will attack from.

"**Well maybe, or maybe I can change it to get even stronger?"** Kyuubi says in a mocking voice **"only way to find out is…"** he trails off rasengans springing to life in his two forward arms, his bottom arms flip around and they to form rasengans.

Baku smirks **"you haven't had time to incorporate your moves into your demon form?"** he asks not wait for a responds he adds **"that's sad"** he closes his fists and brings up his arms, his whole hand starts to glow then a beam from each of them fires off and Baku follow close behind smirk still in-tacked.

"**So what, it doesn't reduce the power any"** Kyuubi responds smirking also **"trying to end things so soon Baku? Scared?"** he follows Baku's example and charges towards him.

(End) 

Rotfl sorry guys had to end it there wanted to post it this chapter sooner XD sorry about the long wait I was like… I dono I just didn't want to write for a while sorry guys one more chap woot then I can write some random shit that I've been playing in my head for years

Lol ok it was only about 4 months but that's a long time


	19. Baku's Death, and the Oracle's Plans

(Start) 

Kyuubi's top two arms block the beams and then retract back towards his body, his other two hands, rasengans still active hit Baku's fists, on of Kyuubi's right arms grabs Baku's tail that lashed out at him, Kyuubi's right leg blocks Baku's left, Kyuubi then move his head into Baku's dazing them both making there attacks stop.

Baku recovers fist and punches Kyuubi away **"heh not bad"** Baku says cracking his neck he looks a Kyuubi and smirks **"but that attack didn't really work out"**

"**Didn't it?"** Kyuubi asks also smirking **"I'd say look in a mirror but I'm afraid I don't have one"** he chuckles a bit looking at the two holes in Baku's head **"oh and try not to let the paralyses stay too long"** as he says this Baku falls limply to the ground.

"**Dam it"** Baku curses jus noticing the blood dripping down his face **"when did you do that?"** he questions struggling to stand up before it was too late.

"**I can grow bone from my body remember, but I imply it differently then most"** Kyuubi explains **"and the paralyses takes awhile to affect stronger appoints, just feel happy you'll feel no pain"** Kyuubi walks to Baku from his finger tips, on his top right hand, grows 4 long bones, one on each, pointed at the end when he arrives at Baku the bones are 5 feet long, Kyuubi lifts up his arm and jabs down the bones into Baku's chest.

Baku smiles **"you can't kill me"** his right arm grabs the 4 bones in his chest and squeezes them snapping each one he then tares them out of his chest and stands up **"no one born of this world can kill me in this form!!"** he screams his smile turning sadistic **"ready to die Kyuubi?"**

"**Odd"** Kyuubi says backing away, making 4 more rasengans which glowed red **"no matter you have to have some weakness"**Baku laughs and charges at Kyuubi, who throws out all of his arms, the rasengans hitting Baku.

Baku goes flying away eventually colliding with the ground and making a huge trench, when he stops Kyuubi is standing over him, spikes emerge from his chest impaling Baku, Kyuubi then forms 4 more rasengans but this time combining them in the center of his chest, destroying the bones in the process, to form one huge rasengan he then throws this into Baku's chest, the rock around him gets destroyed as he plummets towards the earths core.

Kyuubi jumps away from the huge hole starting to flap his wing, he takes flight almost instantly going as far up as he can stand to. The rock which incases Baku bellow explodes from a human sized hole to nearly a city sized hole, Baku at the bottom VERY pissed off he looks up and then jumps as high as he can, which equal's the height that Kyuubi is currently flying.

The next thing the onlookers know is Kyuubi falling fast towards very center of the hole with enough force to make it nearly 5 meters deeper, Baku is following Kyuubi downwards arms extended, his legs being the highest point on his body, Kyuubi rolls over and, using his hand, rockets himself away from there making Baku hit nothing but rocks.

"**Fuck I knew he was holding back"** Kyuubi says looking up **"but not that much" **Kyuubi finishes looking around him to find Haku and Hinata standing still in a fighting stance, they had been blocking the rocks that where flung all around **"you two should leave, its not safe here"**

"Kyuubi?" Hinata asks "what's happening, why didn't he die?" she questions desperately wanting Naruto back.

"**I'm not sure Hinata"** Kyuubi responds **"but there has to be some way to kill him, and I will find it"** he says determined to kill off the last stepping stone to being the best "**but until then you two should leave now"**.

"Not yet" a new, clearly feminine, voice says making everyone look over to the Akatsuki member "there is still something they can do"

"What are you doing here?" Haku growls out ready to attack if the wrong answer was given.

"Fear not my child, I am not your enemy" she says ripping off her Akatsuki robes to revile long brown hair that went to mid back, and brown tight fitting clothes with sunglasses that hid her eyes, but a faint glow could be seen "I merely used the Akatsuki to get information, I am Ami and I know a way for you to kill him kyuubi"

Kyuubi turns around and looks at her **"well spit it out we don't have all day"** he says annoyed she bow her head a little.

"Haku, Hinata, the ring's Hachibi gave to you get them" Ami says they both look dumfounded "I will explain after just hurry" she adds, they shake there heads, almost trying to get rid of the state they where in, and then reach into there pockets and grab the ring which Hachibi gave them "ok now give them to Kyuubi" she instructs, they both follow what she said.

"**What am I supposed to do with these"** Kyuubi questions to worried he'd get caught off guard to sense the power the rings had.

"Use there power it will make you a true demon, one of Baku's realm" Ami responds "please just do as I say, ask questions later Baku is still a threat, put them on use then like you did Naruto's ring" she adds looking over to Kyuubi, who slowly puts them on still questioning what this girl was on, but then he felt the power of the rings absorb into his body.

"**Found you Kyuubi"** Baku says appearing between them all **"and it looks like I found Hinata and Haku as well"** he adds smirking, before he was grabbed by kyuubi and thrown away.

"**You need me for anything else? To bad"** Kyuubi says and runs after Baku, looking down at the rings Kyuubi found they where no longer there _'good'_ he thinks.

"We aren't done children" Ami says in a soft tone "there's still much you can do to help him" she adds getting confused looks from the two.

"There you are" Sasori's voice come from the forest slowly walking out to see Ami without her robe and talking with Haku and Hinata "what is going on?"

"the final defeat of Baku is near, I cannot let you interfere Sasori" Ami says in a harsh tone disappearing from there sight only to be right at Sasori the next second her hand going through Sasori's puppets and pulling out a cylinder with what looked like veins around it and a red kanji on it, Ami crushes it spraying blood everywhere and walks back over to Haku and Hinata.

"What the hell" Haku says looking at what just happened before she could even process it Sasori was dead, but yet there was nothing cover in blood.

"I'm sorry my child, I did not know if your group could handle it, I am now the last Akatsuki" Ami says softly again she sits down next to them "sit you wont be able to stand went we start" she says.

Haku and Hinata sit down next to her and get comfortable waiting Ami's next command, Ami smiles at them seeing them so close to each other, that they where not afraid of others knowing, and that they could show affection publicly.

"Good, comfortable?" Ami asks giggling a little "ok focus on the ring you gave to Kyuubi, the physical form is no longer there but the power is within him focus on that" she adds not waiting for a response, she lightly leans on Haku's shoulder "now channel your energy to it, Kyuubi my be able to kill Baku now, but there's still a huge power difference" doing as she said Haku, Hinata, and Ami, started to channel there energy.

'Now for a barrier' Ami thinks using what little power she was not giving to Kyuubi she brings up her hands into a few seals and then the world took on a slight blue tinge, signifying her barrier was active

(At the battlefield) 

Baku punches Kyuubi with both his fists Kyuubi block with open hand, Baku's tail then come around a hits out Kyuubi's legs but as he's falling Baku punches him in the face sending him flying across the crater smashing against its side, Baku runs after him.

As Baku reaches Kyuubi he begins a punch which was quickly blocked by Kyuubi's top right arm the bottom punches out to Baku, who dodges, Kyuubi then uses his left hands to move backward and quickly stands up grabbing the to arms by the wrist which then makes Baku fall limply to the ground.

"**It's over Baku"** Kyuubi taunts positioning one of his hands over Baku's body **"this time you die"** bone extend from Kyuubi's hands and lodge into only the ground.

"**Do you really think I'd let you get a fatal hit on me? After you got your final power from the oracle?"** Baku questions chuckling **"no, no, I'm not suicidal, in fact it's you that's left your self open"** Baku appears behind Kyuubi and punches him in the middle of his back making Kyuubi groan in pain, quickly running forwards to put some distance between them Kyuubi skids to a stop turning around in the process to face Baku.

"**This is where it gets interesting Baku"** Kyuubi says with a slight chuckle they both run forward fists ready, Kyuubi's top two fists meet Baku's, making Kyuubi's armor shatter, Baku flicks his tail to the front of his body intercepting Kyuubi's other set of fists and then making him go flying back.

Baku runs towards him catching up in mere seconds he elbows Kyuubi to the gut, a swift knee to his head stops him from staying on the ground for long. Baku pushes Kyuubi's leg to one side making his body more level, Baku then punches Kyuubi right on the spine rocketing him upwards.

Baku jumps into the air passing by Kyuubi, as Baku reaches the full height of his jump he sticks out a leg, plummeting downwards he misses his target and Kyuubi flies higher.

"**Running away are we KUYYBI?"** Baku shouts he starts to crouch preparing for a higher jump when a fury of black rockets down at him, jumping away only mini-seconds before the rock where he was shatters into million of pieces maybe of which he could not block eventually burying him alive.

"**Not on or life"** Kyuubi responds standing up from the 3 mile crater he just made, he then un-furrows his wings walking slowly away from where Baku would most likely emerge from, to give him more time to block the projectiles. As expected many rocks explode outwards to revile an angry Baku.

"**You will pay for that Kyuubi"** Baku threatens disappearing into thin-air, he rematerializes next to Kyuubi both his fists on Kyuubi's chest, the armor just now breaking apart, but instead of a expression of pain on his face Kyuubi was smirking **"your dead stop smirking"**

"**You wish I was"** the Kyuubi in from of Baku the disappears and dual rasengans small into Baku's back, who screams so loud it could almost burst your eardrums, Baku then starts to get pushed away but a bone spike emerges in front of him **"I don't think I'll let you fly away this time"**

Kyuubi then retracts his hands not needing them there and more he walks to the side of Baku and places all of his hand on his side one higher then the other, from each of his hand emerges a bone spike, each going strait through his body making Baku's eyes go wide before they fall shut, Kyuubi then sighs and walks over to where Hinata and Haku where, but finding it covered over completely with rocks.

"Well let's hope they moved like I told them too" Kyuubi said tiredly he walk away from the pile to a toppled tree and sits there completely wasted him nearly falls asleep sitting down, but just then the rocks start to move, they where all moving away from the original area eventually when all the rock cleared Haku Hinata and Ami where still sitting there all but Ami where sleeping.

"kyuubi dear, come here" Ami says almost motherly, not having enough energy to even think strait he stands up and blindly walks towards the voice stumbling a bit every now and then, but as gets he collapses yet he never hit the ground, for Ami saved him "you did good child" she says smiling warmly she places him by Haku and Hinata "rest for now, you deserve it lets just hope you don't have to end it tomorrow" she says sadly curling up next to them and started falling asleep as well.

Before Ami could fall fully asleep Kyuubi shifted back to Naruto, who then managed to crawl closer to Haku and Hinata and cuddle with them before passing out, which brings a small smile to Ami's face before she too falls asleep.

(The next morning) 

"Wake up child" a strangely familiar voice urged gently "you've been asleep for nearly twelve hours" it said again this time the half asleep Naruto felt someone gently shaking him, using the slight rocking he manages to flip him self over so his back was on the ground and then slowly opens his eyes.

"I'm awake" Naruto says dryly slowly he manages to sit up "I feel like some one through a tree at me" he complained earning to sets of arms around him and two kisses on the sides of his head.

"I'm so glad your back Naruto-kun" Hinata and Haku say gently cuddling closer to him.

"And I'm glad to be back and that you're safe" Naruto says trying to wrap and arm around each of them, but failing to get his arms out from where there bodies where smoshed together "who are you?" he questions looking at Ami.

"Not surprising" she mutters under her breath "I am Ami" she adds loud enough for them to hear, she then turns around to the fire that Naruto just noticed was going, when she turns back there where three plates in her hands, managing to put them all by Haku, Hinata and Naruto she steps back a bit "here, eat up you need your strength" just as she finishes Naruto stomach growls making him blush lightly.

"What about you?" Haku asks concernedly "you're bound to need food too" she says reaching down to her plate and preparing to split it in half.

"It's fine" Ami says turning back t the fire "there still more to be made" she adds with a sigh that she thought no one caught, nearly 30 minutes later the rest of the food was done cooking and they all ate there fill, there was still a lot of food left uneaten.

"Think you made too much food" Naruto states making Ami shake her head she stands up and walks to the side of the hole which they where still in and leans heavily on it.

"There's much you need to know" Ami says sighing softly "first, I am Ami, the Oracle of this dimension, an overseer chosen by the gods to make sure that the timeline stays on track"

"So Baku and Myoushu, they weren't supposed to happen?" Haku questions "and the bijuu too?" she adds starting to get tears in her eyes; both Hinata and Naruto hug her at that point.

"Not only them… but you too" Ami says sadly "you three along with gaara where… counter measures, I was not strong enough to send them back so this was all I could do, you parents are still your parents but you would have been still births, what I'm supposed to do now is kill you"

"What, why" Naruto shouts starting to draw on the demonic powers.

"shhh let me finish my child" Ami says softly turning around with sad eyes "I've been told that by my pre-cessor but, I can't bare it… it would be so cruel… I have only one other option, make you three the new Oracles, of course this title is much more then just that, as such you have to make the choice, please decide soon"

Haku Hinata and Naruto whisper among themselves for a while before all facing Ami and at the same time saying "we accept"

"good, first I'll tell you what is expected, you three will be able to see the timeline, all of the events that have and will ever happen of course with one being able to see them they can now alter anything they want, meaning that if you look at your destiny it is no longer your destiny, there are a few thing that are not allowed in the world, inter-dimensionally rifts, resurrection of the dead, and time travel if anyone some how gains these things its is your duty to kill them and destroy what ever gave them that power"

"There's one more thing, since the bijuu and that where never supposed to be here and the fact that you will be the oracles there is a way to revive them, for only one day at a time of course and when they are revived they will have no more power then a villager, they can be revived as many times as you want as long as there bodies are completely destroyed, and you wait a month in-between each rebirthing " Ami explains panting slightly for she had tried to say it to quickly "if you want I can revive them right now"

"No" Hinata says "as you said revive of the dead is not allowed" she adds hanging her head for she had wanted to see them again" Ami smiles warmly

"My child this is not a trick, anything and everything that you do will not affect the rest of the world, well for personal reasons that is, you will no longer be something that could destroy this dimension you would be the keepers of it and by the powers of the gods there is nothing for personally reasons can a true oracle do that will upset the balance, and only ones true of heart can be the oracle"

"But… isn't that contradictory, how can there be fate if you know what it is…" Haku says "wouldn't you be able to change it then?" she adds still confused, Ami smiles at her.

"That is why the oracle does not interfere with the time line, for you as soon as or if you look at your destiny, its no longer yours, the plans that where laid out before are still there but they can be changed" Ami explains she walks up to the three children and pulls them all into a hug "I'm sorry for that hard life's you had to endure, even if it was a lot better then most, you three deserver to be royalty for what you've done here I only wish I could have been more involved with your life's " she whispers barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Its ok" they all say at the same time and then proceed to hug her back, all thinking back to a happier time when everyone they loved where still alive.

"No" Ami says abruptly pulling away, startling the other three "it's not ok, I shouldn't make this any harder on you then it has to be, Naruto activate your Sharingan, I am going to revive everyone" as soon as she finishes she walks to the center of the hole and draws in the dirt a pentagram with many different symbols around it, she then sits in the center and places her hands just out side the middle shape she starts to pump chakra into the pentagram lighting up all of the lines she starts to chant in a furan language everything turned black for a second or two and when the light came back the Bijuu and Gaara where standing where Ami once was.

"What's going on?" Shichibi questions looking around "why are we all back here?"

"ZAKIMARU!" Sarina yells jumping onto his back and cuddling close as possible to him "what happened?" she whispers in his ear.

Hachibi quickly finds away to turn around and hug sanbi back, and then drawing her into a long kiss "The Oracle where is she Naruto, Hinata, Haku?" Hachibi asks slightly turning his head.

"I dono…." They all answered "she was sitting where you guys appeared a minute ago…" Hinata went on

"I am still here" Ami's voice sound behind Haku, Hinata, and Naruto "but we still have a few things to do, come with me Haku, Hinata, Naruto, the rest of you stay here, they'll be back soon" the 4 of them turn and walk away, jumping to the top of the hole made by the fight and into the forest

"That looked like a satanic ritual" Naruto commented not thinking, which made Haku and Hinata glare at him.

"It is a dark arts ritual, nothing that no holy-men created that for sure" Ami responded with a dull tone "you got that all right Naruto?"

"Y-ya, more or less, think I'll let Kyuubi do the symbols though…" Naruto says unsurely Hinata and Haku just hit there heads together softly before going back to hugging him and each other.

"Very well, at lest that will work" Ami says in her usual soft voice "now gather round me and hold hands stay about 5 feet back" they do as they where commanded and then Ami smiles once more before moving her arms to the front of her body into a position that looked as if she where holding something a staff as tall as she was appeared in font of her, her eyes start to glow brighter, now clearly purple, until it could light a whole room

"by the powers of god, I give up my powers and here by declare Naruto, Haku, and Hinata as the new oracles" she says falling into a low chant in the same language as before, the glow in her eyes start to envelop her whole body soon the glow started to move from her to the three in front of her as soon as the glow was gone from her body the staff rises up until it was completely above her it moves slightly back and then drops forcefully to the ground going clean through here body and emending itself in the ground bellow, just enough so that the wait of her body would not tilt it over.

The three people that watched the scene gasped, as fast as possible they looked away and then cuddled into each other and whispered among each other for nearly 10 minutes before Haku turned back around, doing a few seals she mutters the Justus's name and a stream of fire bursts from her mouth incinerating the body, she turns back around and together they walk to the hole where the bijuu and Gaara where currently at

(end) 

WOOOOOOO thatss aLL!!!! From here on out this story is officially COMPLETE: )

Ok if you guys want, and I need more then three people saying yes this time, I can write a epilog but, that's it folks :P

I might write something else MIGHT if I get the insparsion to actually write things again, ha this was a good way to rid my self of some thoughts tho….

I hope you guys loved this story as much I do : ) I really feel this turned out well


End file.
